¿quien es Yuta Natsume?
by Faby Hola
Summary: Haru estaba cansada que simpre se quedara atras, que sus amigas se conformaran con esperar en el hospitral y los vongola la consideraran como debil, pero lucharia por demostrarles que ella puede ser más fuerte aun si significa engañarlos y deseparecer para darle vida ha Yuta Natsume. Capitulo final "disfruten" n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hoola gente bonita que lee por primera vez algo que yo escribo y gracias por los que continuan con mis escritos locos y como aqui en Mèxico es dia de Reyes hee aqui su regalo

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

disfrutenla n.n nos leemos abajito

* * *

><p>¿Quién es Natsume?<p>

Capitulo 1 Se los demostrare

La tarde había iniciado, el sol se ocultaba y ahí estaba una castaña con ceño fruncido, irradiando rabia por la mirada, apretando con fuérzalos puños dañándose con sus propias uñas.

-¡TONTOS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas la castaña.

Flash Back

El centro de Namimori era abarrotado por varias personas en búsqueda de las mejores ofertas, y ahí estaba una castaña y una ojo miel platicando amenamente con una peli morada disfrutando de un delicioso helado, y una más que asemejaba ser más madura.

-¿Vamos Chrome cuenta un poco?- imploraba la castaña.

-Eso molestaría a Boss- decía la peli morada.

-si Haru-chan si ellos no nos quieren contarnos hay que aceptar su decisión- decía en forma de apoyo la ojo miel hacia Chrome.

-No es justo desu- decía un poco molesta la castaña –entonces ¿Por qué Chrome-chan si puede saber?- rebatía Haru.

-No lo se por que ella tiene habilidades y nosotras no- decía sarcásticamente Hana quien tomaba asiento en una banca cercana.

- y entonces el entrenamiento que nos dio Orégano-san ¿no sirvió para nada?- decía un poco enfadada Haru.

-Vamos Haru eso solo fue para evitar los problemas y pudiéramos escapar cuando fuera necesario- decía Hana de forma relajada.

-No, No, y no Haru no lo acepta- decía pegando su pie con gran fuerza en cada no.

-y ¿que quieres? Ir a cada misión con ellos y estorbarles- rebatía Hana con cierto enfado le tenia harta con la misma cantaleta.

-¿entonces aceptas solo esperar de brazos cruzados a tener noticias?- debatía Haru cruzándose de brazos.

-Haru-chan no es tan malo, Tsu-kun solo quiere que estemos ha salvo- decía tiernamente Kyoko con una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si Haru-chan solo los preocuparían si van con ellos, su mejor papel es esperar- decía Chrome, quien después negó –no, su mejor ayuda- corrigió inmediatamente.

-Pues Haru no lo acepta desu- dijo decidida marchándose dejando atrás a sus amigas.

La castaña iba echando lumbre de furia, como era posible que sus amigas aceptaran no hacer nada, solo esperar, veía Nana cada día como se preocupaba cuando Tsuna y sus amigos se ausentaban y aparentaba que todo estaba bien, veía como Kyoko suspiraba de alivio al verlos regresar, observaba ha Hana con un seño fruncido y se relajaba al escuchar al gritón de Riohey, no lo aceptaba ella quería más, ella quería apoyar a sus amigos, ya había sido rechazada y fue fuerte, entreno arduamente con Orégano para que la reconocieran y no solo la veían como una débil mujer. Escucho una pelea por el rio así que se acerco.

Se podía ver a Tsuna y a sus guardianes tener una pelea con una bandada de malhechores, al parecer eran unos 50 contra ellos 7, ella veía fascinada como pelaban extraordinariamente, y como poco se acercaban de bajo del puente, uno venia detrás de Gokudera y no se había dado cuenta, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una roca y dejarla caer, haciendo que Gokudera la viera y solo chisteara la lengua, volviendo a pelear contra los contrincantes frente ha el.

Haru tomo esto como una oportunidad, les demostraría que no es ninguna chiquilla débil, así que miro bien y vio quien más estaba en apuros, vio a Yamamoto quien tenia ciertas dificultades, así que se paro sobre el barandal y salto, llegando con una gran patada que derribo a un hombre, haciendo que Yamamoto volteara y ataco sin medida, Haru se agacho evitando el ataque de Yamamoto, Haru solo sonrió mientras él se quedaba por un momento estático, cuando sintió que ella lo jalo evitando a un maleante que fue mandado volando por Hibari, despertando al moreno que volvió a la pelea, le dio una mirada pero ya no estaba la castaña.

Haru se movía ágilmente ante la pelea, solo daba codazos algo que había aprendido muy bien de Orégano era dar golpes y precios sin demora, y dejar inconsciente al enemigo evitar la prolongación de las batallas algo que no dominaban nada bien los guardianes, así que se acerco hacia donde estaba Hibari y Mokuro, discutiendo por quien derrotaba a más enemigos, enfrascándose en una segunda batalla la de ellos mismos, Haru solo suspiro, con su guardapelo que sostenía su coleta y su moño, lo aventó cerca de ellos, llamando su atención ante el individuo que callo cerca de ellos, Haru solo negaba con la cabeza cuando la miraron, pero su furia se tormo en ellos, lo que paso desapercibida por la castaña quien llegaba al lugar de Tsuna.

La mayoría había sido derrotado solo unos cuantos tenían rodeados a Tsuna, ella se acerco, si le demostraba a Tsuna que podía confiar en ella, dejaría los hospitales y la casa, por ayudarles a sus amigos, dos de los sujetos habían tomado a Tsuna por la espalda, mientras los otros se preparaban para golpearlo, pero el golpe no llego, Haru les había dado una fuerte patada en su estomago, Tsuna no reconoció de inmediato quien la ayudo ya que el cabello largo había tapado su cara, hasta que volteo la miro, miro ha Haru, quien con una patada baja se libro del otro sujeto, mientras otro tomaba a Haru de la muñeca, Tsuna se deshizo del agarre de los otros mediante tomarlos de sus manos y lanzarlos lejos, y llegando junto a la castaña.

Riohey ignoraba todo lo sucedido con sus compañeros, vio como uno seguía uno parado, solo uno, tomo uno de sus compañeros caídos y lo aventó hacia el único parado, haciendo que este callera después de un leve quejido femenino algo que sorprendió a Riohey no esperaba que el enemigo fuera una mujer, sino hubiera sido un podo más delicado.

-¡Haru!- grito Tsuna, haciendo que todos se acercaran de inmediato.

Haru aventó con cierto esfuerzo al hombre que estaba inconsciente sobre ella, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ella miro a su alrededor estaban los guardianes dándoosle una cálida sonrisa, y despeinada, con su vestido algo alborotado y sucio.

-Haru ¿estas bien?- dijo Tsuna quien le daba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Si Haru esta bien desu- dijo con alegría mientras tomaba su mano.

-Eso me alegra- dijo Tsuna -¿ahora puedes explicarme que estabas haciendo?- dijo en tono serio y de reproche.

-Haru quería ayudar- dijo tímidamente y un poco cohibida.

-Ayudarnos, casi te mato Haru- exploto Yamamoto quien aun no se quitaba de la mente el poder a verla dañado.

-Mujer idiota en que estabas pensando en meterte en una pelea, acaso no piensas- reclamo Gokudera con furia.

-Maldita Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte por inmiscuirte en mi pelea- decía amenazadoramente Hibari quien por sus adentros no perdonaría la castaña su mirada deja de estar peleando y pon atención a tu alrededor.

-Primavera, no deberías meterte en estos asuntos, debiste solo observar desde un lugar seguro, este no es lugar para ti Kufufufu- se burlo Mokuro.

-Haru al EXTREMO! En que estabas pensando, mira como has acabado, no te podías alejar- dijo Riohey decepcionado.

-Haru… solo quería ayudar- decía tratando de que entendieran lo que sentía.

-Haru, no vuelvas a inmiscuirte, por favor- dijo Tsuna en tono serio –Esta no es pelea para una mujer- dando la aceptación de los guardianes ante los diocho por Tsuna- Solo espera en casa, no te expongas al peligro- dijo con tono autoritario.

-Pero Tsuna-san si dejas que Haru- decía desesperadamente la castaña.

-Ya he dicho Haru, acaso no lo entiendes- decía con lastima Tsuna soltando un suspiro –Vamos hay que ir a curarte- decía cansado.

-Haru esta bien- decía decaída –Haru ira a casa- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ocultaba la marca echa por el maleante, Tsuna estaba por replicar –Además que le dirás a Nana-san cuando vea Haru, y en casa de Haru no hay nadie- dijo tiernamente, conteniendo las lagrimas y mostrándose serena, ha si que dejo que se fueran, subiendo al puente y mirando el atardecer.

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

Su cabello reboleaba al son del aire, mientras las lagrimas salían ha flote, la rabia, la incomprensión y el dolor llenaban su corazón, solo agacho la cabeza.

-Chiaussu- escucho al lado, haciendo que Haru se tensara se limpiara rápidamente las lagrimas y volteo con una sonrisa.

-Ho… hola Reborn-san- dijo tímidamente mientras intentaba lucir apacible.

-fue una buena pelea Haru- ante esto Haru sonrió, fue el primero que le felicito y no le reprocho- pero aun te falta más entrenamiento- haciendo que decayera.

-Haru lo sabe- dijo con pesar mientras sostenía la muñeca.

-Pero si quieres puedes mejorar- dijo con tono divertido Reborn.

-Lo dudo Tsuna-san se opondría, nunca permitiría que Haru peleara- dijo con desanimo ganando una lagrima rebelde.

-y quien dijo que Haru peleara- dijo en tono divertido, confundiendo a la castaña –Ya escuchaste no es lugar para una mujer- dijo mientras bajaba su fedora formándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

><p>Ps que decirles esperoles haya encantado por que si no nimodos va ha continuar lento lento ya que <strong>Hoja en Blanco <strong>continua wiii solo necesito inpiraciòn que la tengo escasa peroel vierne se actualizara este solo es su regalo espero les haya encantado

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

Besos Muac muac n.n


	2. Chapter 2 las cosas cambian

Hooola antes que nada una disculpa para las seguidoras de **Hoja en Blanco **en verdad lo intente escribir peor no paso de un parrafo, vienen y cortan mi inspiracion o algo pasa, en verdad lo lamento tanto u.u

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Sin más disfruten n.n y hay una sorpresa más

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2 Las cosas cambian<strong>_

Sin duda Nami-chu se había vuelto silenciosa, hace dos mese que la castaña se marcho de Japón, y una terrible culpa inundaba el ser de Tsuna, al solo ver a Kyoko tan decaída.

-Kyoko ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un pastel?- pregunto Hana, quien la denominada solo sonrió.

-No, Gracias Hana- decía amablemente mientras tomaba su mochila y caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

-Hana que le pasa a Kyoko ¡al Extremo!- pregunto Riohey al acercarse a su novia.

-No es nada- sonrió Hana dejándolo confundido.

Tsuna que había visto la escena un poco lejos, la entendía hace más de una semana se entero que Kyoko, Hana y Chrome y Haru discutieron pero no sabia la razón, y solo dejo una nota en la puerta de su casa que se fue con sus padres ha América, sin decir más dejo un agrio sabor de boca a la ojo miel y el estaba en la misma situación una vez más que pensó sobre sus palabras dirigidas a su amiga se sentía de lo peor, sabia que no las debió decir pero era su sentir, y al no poderse disculpar y ver a Kyoko tan triste lo hacia sentir peor, haciendo que solo suspirara.

-Tsuna, ¿todo bien?- interrogo Yamamoto al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-No es nada- dijo en tono conciliador.

-Decimo- dijo Gokudera en tono bajo cuando vio marcharse Tsuna, hacia su hogar.

Si todo era tranquilidad, hasta en su casa en donde Reborn salió ha una misión en China; ese mismo día advirtiendo, no más bien amenazando a Tsuna de que debía seguir entrenando, y prometiéndole que le traerá un lindo recuerdo de China.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un bosque de bambú a la lejanía en China se podía escuchar disparos.

-sube tu flanco derecho Kora- decía con tono autoritario.

-Hai- se escucho gritar de una dulce voz.

-No pierdas de vista tu objetivo y dispara Kora- dijo en tono de orden y se escucho el estruendo y un grito demasiado femenino.

-¿Skull-sama esta bien?- dijo una figura que corría rápidamente dejando ver pantalones verde militar con una playera negra y una coleta de caballo.

-Siii- decía un poco tembloroso el Ex -arcobaleno de la nube, mientras en segundos se reponía al ver la dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia el.

-Vamos Haru deja lo no vale la pena y regresa con Collonelo, al salir has descubierto tu posición y ya estarías muerta- amenazaba Lal detrás de ella con un tono serio.

-Lo siento- dijo Haru haciendo una gran reverencia a lo cual sonrió con superioridad Lal.

-bien dicho, no cometas más ese error- decía convencida dando media vuelta.

-No Haru siente esto- decía la castaña a la vez que Lal volteaba a ver cuando sintió un jalón de su pierna siendo subida por un árbol.

-La que no debería haber cometido errores debiste ser tu Lal- decía Mamon quien salía de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué?- grito Lal muy enojada -¿Qué demonios significa esto?- decía cada vez más furiosa.

-Pregúntaselo a Collonelo el debía avisarte- decía apáticamente Mamon mientras anotaba en una libreta.

-Mamon-san ¿Qué haces?- interrogo Haru mientras ayudaba a bajar a Lal quien inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección de Collonelo.

-anotando mis servicios por un pago extra para Reborn- sonrió maliciosamente mientras Haru sonreía nerviosa y Skull no dejaba de verlas.

.

.

.

Se veían a lo lejos volar una parvada de pájaros acompañados de un grito aterrador.

-Al parecer al idiota de Collonelo se le olvido decirle a Lal que también iba ha estar en la practica Mamon- decía el recién llegado.

-Vamos Reborn le entusiasma entrenar a Haru- decía simplemente Fong quien veía el atardecer caer.

-Es digan de convertirse en la señora de la mafia- decía divertido Reborn.

-Sabes bien que eso no va a pasar, el defecto de Haru es que ve primero por lo demás antes que ella, me impresiono que pidieras un entrenamiento especial para ella- dijo Fong mientras se levantaba.

-Me pareció divertido y al parecer ha ustedes también les encanto la idea- ironizo Reborn –y Verde- interrogo Reborn quien veía a lo lejos acercarse unos puntitos.

-Esta con Uni, buscan la perfecta voz-decía tranquilamente.

-Reborn-san- grito Haru –bienvenido- decía mientras hacia una reverencia y le sonreía –enseguida prepara la cena- dijo mientras se quitaba los tenis y corría hacia la cocina.

-Y bien ¿Cómo va Haru?-interrogo inmediatamente Reborn a los recién llegados.

-Te sorprenderías-dijo confiada Lal, mientras tiraba a Collonelo al suelo quien pareciera que fue arrastrado por una manada.

-Espero una gratificación por los resultados- decía Mamon con tanta naturalidad.

-Tío Reborn- Salió Uni de una habitación detrás de ella Verde –Ya has visto ha Haru, ya le dijiste que va pasar ahora- decía ansiosa Uni.

-Decirle a Haru ¿Qué?- dijo la castaña quien salía con un mandil y un cucharon.

-No le has dicho sobre el plan- salto Collonelo recuperado por los dioses, mientras la castaña los miraba confundida.

Reborn solo sonrió, algo que sabía perfectamente lo que se avecinaba haciendo un silencio sepulcral.

Uni la miro y decidió Hablar –Haru- llamo la atención de la castaña -¿Por qué has venido aquí?- dijo con unas sonrisa sincera.

-Haru vino hacerse más fuerte, para que vean que Haru como una mujer fuerte- sonrió con ternura y convencida de sus palabras.

.

.

.

-¿Qué?- chillo la castaña al mismo tiempo que se levantaba mientras los demás comían normalmente.

-Vamos no querías demostrarles lo fuerte que eres Haru-dijo Reborn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, haciendo que la castaña tomara de nuevo su lugar.

-Así que Haru prepárate que hoy va ser el día de tu cambio-decía orgulloso Skull –Skull-sama escogió un excelente luck-decía mientras a su alrededor aparecían banderitas y trompetas de triunfo.

-Calla vasallo- decía Reborn.

-Si cállate Kora- enfatizo Collonelo.

Haru suspiro derrotada, Reborn tenia razón aunque le fuera bien en el entrenamiento y fuera mejorando hábilmente todas sus habilidades tanto físicas y mentales, Tsuna y los demás dejarían que ella se inmiscuyera en las peleas, ni para ayudar o defenderse a si misma, y la única opción era seguir el plan infiltrase en su propio grupo de amigos, pero no como Haru, no como ella sino como el.

.

.

.

La pasarela de los EX -arcobalenos da inicio.

-el primero en presentarse será Skull-sama- decía el Ex –arcobaleno con un smoking morado el cual fue sacado con una patada.

-Bueno el diseño que elegí Kora…- se tenso por un momento al sentir un ahora asesina –bueno el que elegimos es kora- decía muy emocionado abriendo una cortina.

De la cortina salía Haru con un pantalón estilo militar, acompañada de una playera negra, y una chamarra de café con peluche a los lados que le hacia ver con una espalda muy ancha, unas gafas de aviador oscuras y de armazón dorado, calva y con un puro, con botas negras de casquillo y agujetas por el centro muy bien atadas y dentro de estas el pantalón, y un poco de barba, en su mano derecha llevaba un cuchillo de doble filo mientras en la izquierda una ametralladora.

-El que sigue- dijo muy determinado Reborn haciendo que Collonelo callera en depresión y Lal solo chasquera la lengua.

Skull salió de nuevo ha escena, pero una puerta escondida se abrió dejando caerlo con destino desconocido.

-Más vale que pagues bien por esto- dijo Mamon quien de una cortina de Humo salió Haru.

Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta media espalda algo enmarañado, de tonalidad negra, con un pantalón negro de cuero muy ajustado, con pequeñas argollas a los lados, una camisa de satín negro, con holanes en el centro de un fino encaje y con una gabardina negra larga con tonalidades plateadas, que semejaban ser cruces en los puños, y zapatos de charol negro, y al alzar la vista su fleco cubría sus ojos y alrededor de su cuello había una sapiente, para ser más precisa una coralillo.

-No tendrás pago por eso- dijo Reborn, haciendo que Mamon solo le diera una factura muy cara.

-Skull regreso- grito victorioso a la vez que recibía una descarga eléctrica para dejar paso a Verde.

-Bien este es mi mejor logro- se vanaglorio así mismo Verde.

De una cortina metálica salió Haru, con un pantalón de vestir café claro, unos zapatos de vestir café obscuro, muy bien lustraos y atados, con un cinturón negro y hebilla plateada, con un chaleco tipo sweater de rombitos rosas, violetas y azules, acompañado con una camisa blanca, y abrochada hasta el final con una corbata demoño rojo que la hacia ver un poco subida de peso, con unos enormes lentes de fondo de botella, y el cabello azul muy, muy corto y bien arreglado, con placas de gel.

-Desechado- dijo Reborn.

-No sabes de un buen camuflaje- se quejo Verde, mientras les daba más electro shock a Skull.

-este es mi estilo- dijo Uni con entusiasmo y algo sonrojada.

Se abría una cortina blanca dejando ver una copia idéntica de Ganma.

-No es el mejor-decía Uni con orgullo y sonrojada mientras a los demás reían nerviosamente con una gotita de sudor enfrente.

-Bien espero esto sea más apto- dijo Fong con toda calma.

Se abría una cortina roja, dejando ver de nuevo a Haru, pero esta vez llevaba un pans blanco, una playera azul holgada, un tenis de color negro y otro blanco, y una coleta de cabello atada en forma de trenza y unos lentes obscuros, mientras hacia la señal de amor y paz, mientras se encorvaba un poco.

-No lo querías hacer- decía Reborn con una risa sarcástica.

-No- dijo franco Fong mientras tomaba lugar –Sabemos que vas ha escoger el tuyo- finalizo.

Reborn rio, y dejo salir detrás de una cortina de satín negro. Haru con una cabellera negro, cabello suelto, todo hacia atrás con una fina barba de candado, con ojos rojos, un traje color gris, con una camisa de satín roja, y una corbata negra a medio cuello, algo holgada y con guates blancos.

-tío Reborn- dijo dudosa Uni deteniéndose en seguir hablando.

-Reborn queremos aun chico de 18 años no aun asesino Kora- dijo Collonelo con nuevo ánimo.

-que dices es perfecto- debatió Reborn, mirando más de cerca a Haru, suspiro –Creo que no es el más adecuado- dijo de mala gana.

-Y entonces no podemos usar una ilusión no caerían tan fácil- dijo Lal con escepticismo.

Haru solo los veía discutir, mientras detrás alguien la jalaba del pantalón, observo a Skull quien le hiso una señal para que lo siguiera.

-Y Verde ¿como va el modificador de voz?- interrogo Reborn.

-Esta listo, esta hecho en pastillas con duración de dos horas, ayudara ha evitar que Haru hable de si misma en tercera persona y modulara la voz del sujeto a algo grave pero cantarina- sonrió triunfante verde.

-Y sensual y encantadora-dijo añorada Uni.

-Bien muéstranos Kora- dijo Collonelo, bueno más bien exigiendo ya que veía como Uni expresaba su aprecio de la voz junto con Lal y Mamon.

-Las tiene Skull- dijo simplemente Verde.

-Y donde esta ese lacayo mío- expreso Reborn.

-Se fue junto con Haru- observo Fong con calma.

-¿Haru donde estas?- dijo Reborn alzando un poco la voz –Pateare el trasero morado de Skull- amenazo.

-Aquí estoy- se escucho una voz masculina, pero suave a la vez, era un tono de timbre suave pero fuerte, haciendo que voltearan todos a la vez.

Lo que vieron fue estupendo, los dejo con la boca abierta y con una gran satisfacción ha Skull quien gano por el mejor disfraz para Haru, aunque rápido se le esfumo por la golpiza dada por Reborn y Collonelo por desaparecer sin decir nada y por parte de Verde por usar su invento sin su autorización.

.

.

.

-Estas lista- dijo Reborn.

-Por supuesto- sonó arrogante y segura de si misma a la vez que llamaba varias miradas de las trasuntes que pasaban cerca, algunas se sonrojaban y otras más no paraban de devorarla con la mirada.

-Recuerda los conocerás en el colegio, trata de evitar peleas con Hibari- decía calmadamente Reborn, cosa que sabia que no seria útil ya que Lal y Fong se encargaron muy bien instruirla de cómo hacerlo enojar y ganar fácilmente –ten cuidado con Mokuro y Chrome ellos pueden sospechar- pero con las instrucción de Mamon y Skull sabia perfectamente como escabullirse y hacerlos caer ha ellos mismo en sus propia trampa –No caigas en las provocaciones de Gokudera- y eso ayudo bastante Verde así como aumentar su conocimiento y ganarle –ten cuidado con los juegos y Retos que te lancen Yamamoto y Riohey- pero gracias al esfuerzo de Collonelo no implicarían reto alguno –y Tsuna- intento decir Reborn.

-lo se, aprendí del mejor Hitman del mundo- dijo orgullosa y sonriéndole a Reborn, cosa que lo incomodo, siendo observado por tanta gente, si fuera Haru la chica dulce no le importaría, pero viniendo de el era raro.

-No olvides tu nombre ahora es…- hablaba Reborn.

-Yuta Natsume- sonrió ante su nombre.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

><p>De verdad espero les guste y <strong>comenten antes de seguir siii -ojos de cachorro-<strong>

**Rikka Yamato: PERDON! **-hace una gran revrencia- en cerio Perdon no es mi intencion retrasarme tanto con Hoja en Blanco encerio disculpa snif snif intentare actualizarlo lo más pronmto posible y Haru tambien es mi personaje favoritola doro n.n y si tenian que ser crueles pero es su sentir al querer proteger ha alguin aveces tus actos son crueles tambien, noe vemos n.n

Ichiru no Are: si aun no salen las caras de los miembros de vongola u.u y sobre su atributo aun no lo he pensado de hecho pensabaque tuviera varialidad, porlo que vas a descubrir si estubo un pocososo el capitulo pero igual espero te hayas gustado, nos vemos n.n

AgathaxB: Grasias por continuar con las historia me haces sentir muuy feliz de verdad gracias n.n y si creo que debo cambiar a Tsuna pero naa asi ta bien, pero en elotro fic se sorprenderan con Tsuna jeje he dicho demasiao -olvida lo que dije- jeje nos vemos n.n

NATASHAMAY: hooola ygarcias por tu respuesta, enceriome histe muy feliz n.n espero que no te haya desepcionado el capitulo, si esta un poco no se pero vale la pena para la continuacion creeme n.n espero muy pronto saber más de ti, te agradesco la respuesta encerio, nos vemos n.n

alegra77: Gracias de nuevo por tu animo encerio mil gracias, y casi no me tomo tiempo jeje y si elsegundo capitulo no es como lo esperaban pero tiene sus razones amaras el siguiente jeje nos vemos n.n

Sayaneko-chan: Ps se vieron variosLuck deHaru como Hombre peronoresultaron ganadores, pero espera el siguiente va estar regueno ha diferencia de este capitulo jeje nos vemos n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro

Hooola antes que nada otro capitulo jojo pero** no lo puedes leer si no has comentado el dos**, asiq ue esperare a que vallas a comentarlo... ... ... ... ... ... Bien espero lo hayas hecho sin más un capitulo más estaba inspirada n.n

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Sin más disfruten n.n

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 3 ENCUENTRO<strong>_

Sin duda Namimori había amanecido con un gran sol, que iluminaba a las flores para que abrieran, mientras las avecillas cantaban, pero sin en cambio en un aula de la escuela Namimori se escuchaba gran bullicio, suspiros y gritos de emoción, la campana sonó anunciando el receso.

-que mujeres tan ruidosas- dijo Gokudera molesto ya que por los pasillos no se podían pasar.

-vamos Gokudera, solo están emocionadas- decía con una gran sonrisa Yamamoto.

Tsuna no dijo nada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aun no podía quitar su primer encuentro con el nuevo alumno.

Flash back.

-Buenos días- decía un profesor alto, con camisa blanca y pantalón gris y un cabello con mucho gel, recibiendo los buenos días por parte de sus alumnos –hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, así que por favor entra- dijo el profesor.

Al abrirse la puerta entro un joven, un poco alto, delgado, con cabello negro azulado, el cual tenia un mechón suelto del lado derecho no muy largo, mientras el toro mecho estaba recogido con unos pasadores rojos y el resto de su cabello por detrás era corto el cual terminaba en unas pequeñas puntas que desafiaba la gravedad, con unos enormes ojos chocolate en el cual en la cien había una pequeña argolla plateada, con piel lisa y fina y unos labios un poco rosados que hacían conjunto con su perfecta sonrisa, tan dulce y angelical, como segura y arrogante una combinación perfecta con sus perfecto blancos dientes, en el cuello llevaba una cadena de una cruz plateada, en el centro una rosa con un botón de una pierda preciosa de color rosada, llábana la camisa un poco desfajada con el pantalón de la escuela muy bien planchado y negro, su chaqueta negra sin abrochar con las mangas arremangadas a tres cuartos, acompañados de unos tenis negros con flamas a los costados de estos.

-Buenos días soy Yuta Natsume, originario de Japón, pero por un tiempo rescindía en China- dijo dando una leve reverencia –espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo tan cortes, con una dulce pero varonil voz de ensoñación, que hiso que más de una de sus compañeras empezaron a soltar un suspiro y más cuando sonrió.

-Bien Natsume-san toma asiento junto a Kyoko-dijo el profesor, mientras señalaba el lugar vacio.

Natsume camino con toda seguridad, se soneto al lado, la volteo a ver –es un honor sentarme junto a ti Kyoko-chan, espero llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hiso que Kyoko solo asintiera con la cabeza se le habían ido las palabras, mientras otras mordían lo que tenían ala mano por la envidia que sentía de la ojo miel.

Gokudera ante el nuevo alumno solo chisteo, Yamamoto le parecía raro que hubiera alguien que le gustara sonreír mucho, en cambio Tsuna se sentía preocupado, un completo extraño había dejado sin aliento a su amada Kyoko, mientras ello miraba fijamente, al darse cuenta Gokudera quien estaba al lado también lo miro fijo y también Yamamoto, la clase estaba tan concentrada que no le prestaba atención al profesor, hasta que Natsume volteo les dio una sonrisa y saludo con un gesto con la mano, haciendo que eso mismo los desconcentrara haciendo un pequeño ruido siendo regañados por el profesor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, lo hora del almuerzo es laque más esperada pero fue rota al saber que Kyoko seria quien le mostrara la escuela ha ese tal Natsume.

-Sawada grito Riohey-animado cuando lego a la azotea.

-Hola oni-chan- dijo un poco desanimado Tsuna,

Pero una voz femenina llama su atención.

-ya te dije que no te lo tomes a mal-dijo Hana quien entraba junto a Kyoko un poco cabizbaja.

-¿Kyoko que paso?- interrogo inmediato Yamamoto.

La aludida solo soltó un suspiro y volvió ha sonreír así que Hana contesto por ella –Nada solo Natsume-san dijo que no era necesario que le mostrara la escuela, que el la exploraría solo, que no quería ser una molestia-dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos.

-Kyoko-chan- dijo entre aliviado, derrotado o celoso Tsuna.

Gokudera lo noto, así que el respondió por Tsuna –es un gran idiota- dijo firme –me molestan los pedazos de basura que son como el arrogante e idiota- volvió a enfatizar la ultima palabra.

-aun si conocerme ya vociferas de mi- se escucho la voz de Natsume de algún lugar.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el pequeño techo donde rescindía los tinacos de agua donde vieron a Natsume sentado, y con una sonrisa tranquila, separo y de un salto con voltereta doble callo a su lado.

-No quería hacer sentir mal a Kyoko-chan, lo siento mucho- decía con una pequeña reverencia.

-No…- se quedo de nuevo sin palabras Kyoko mientras negaba con las manos.

-Pero había dos buenas razones- dijo alzando de nuevo la cabeza, sorprendiendo a muchos –primera, yo sabia que Kyoko-chan almorzaría con sus amigos, ¿no es verdad?- dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojada –por lo cual no quería causarle ninguna molestia- dijo como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Riohey aplaudía lo amable que era aquel chico, y Hana solo sonreía nerviosa, y Yamamoto dio una simple sonrisa.

-Valla idiota- dijo Gokudera con gran simpleza.

Natsume borro su sonrisa, soltó a Kyoko y se acerco a Gokudera y dijo –no veo la razón de que ha un caballero se le llame idiota- dijo sereno –pero es más gracioso ver a un gato hablar- rio mientras se acerco bastante casi sus frentes se tocaban.

Gokudera podía sentir su respiración la cual era calmada; pero, la de el era acelerada casi arrítmica, y podía percibir un dulce olor a fresas provenir de su boca, pero en vez de sentirse furioso o irritado de alguna forma se sintió nerviosa algo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tsuna se quedo con cara de espanto ante la escena, esperaba que en cualquier minuto le dirá un buen puñetazo, y por más que intentaba moverse no podía ni dar un paso enfrente.

En cambio Yamamoto, se tenso un poco, le recordó alguna vez esa escena, que vivió con cierta castaña en algún recuerdo pasado, y ahora comprendía un poco lo que le pasaba a Tsuna.

En Cambio Riohey no entendía el sonrojo de su hermana y de Hana, mientras la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un grupo de jóvenes, con una banda en la cabeza con la leyenda "I love Yuta" y las cuales se congelaron por un momento y salían corazoncitos en sus ojos con un poco de sangre en su nariz, mientras otras parecía que lloraran decepcionadas y otra se desmayo.

-Hola chicas- dijo amable Yuta –y esta es la segunda razón- dijo con ambas mano señalando al grupo de jóvenes.

-Amo yuta ya lo hemos encontrado- dijo la que parecía ser la líder con cabello negro largo.

-Ya lo veo- sonrió Natsume con una sonrisa angelical-pero te he dicho que no me llames amo- toma la mano de la pelinegra la cual casi se desmaya, mientras otras gritaban de emoción.

-Herbívoros por irrumpir la paz en Namimori los morderé hasta la muerte- se escucho una gélida voz que se acercaba desde el otro extremo de la azotea.

Tsuna se tenso en ese momento al ver la figura del presidente del comité disciplinario, Gokudera aprovecho la desviación de miradas para librarse de su sonrojo, mientras Yamamoto volvió a sonreír, Riohey sin comprender nada, mientras Kyoko se sorprendió por que Natsume se preocupo por ella, mas que lo hacían sus amigos, Hana y las otras chicas retrocedieron un paso por el aura que despedía Hibari.

Natsume escucho la voz detrás de el, sonrió para si mismo, y volteo a verlo con confianza.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo simplemente y en tono divertido, Yuta.

-Herbívoro, por interrumpir la paz en Namimori te morderé hasta la muerte- Dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

-Creo que ya dijiste eso- dijo señalando lo más obvio haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera más tenso –y no me considero vegetariano- rio un poco.

El ambiente se sintió pesado, Gokudera reía por dentro ya que recibiría su merecido sin ensuciarse las manos, Yamamoto intento moverse para ayudar a Natsume, pero fue detenido por Gokudera, Tsuna se puso blanco, ante la insolencia de Natsume, o por su pronta muerte.

-Espera Hibari- grito Tsuna pero había sido demasiado tarde cuando este lanzo su tonfa como golpe directo.

-Ho- dijo sorprendido Natsume quien se agacho –¿Qué paso?- dijo ignorando que le habían mandado un golpe certero ya que se agacho ha atar una de sus agujetas, se escucho un pequeño grito, se movió con tanta simpleza y normalidad que volvió ha esquivar un golpe de Hibari con el pretexto de ver a la chica que escucho gritar, las vio señalar algo sin voz, volvió a girar y esquivo nuevamente otro golpe de Tsuna, y así varias veces, hasta volvió a ver a Hibari, quien parecía irritado –Así que te llamas Hibari- dijo en tono simple.

-hn- recibió por respuesta por parte del azabache.

-No es así Tsuna- dijo mirándolo –lo acabas de llamar así ¿no?- se hiso el desentendido Tsuna quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto Hibari- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, Tsuna palideció más al igual que las chicas, Hibari se dispuso a golpearlo con su tonfa, cuando sonó el timbre la tonfa se paro en seco en la palma de la mano derecha de Natsume –Hoo lo siento- se escucho decepcionado- tal vez otro día tengamos oportunidad de hablar- dijo con una sonrisa –es momento de regresar a clases- mientras pasaba por las chicas animando a que lo acompañaran, Kyoko y Hana junto ha Riohey fueron detrás de ellos, Yamamoto y Gokudera llevaban por los hombros a Tsuna quien aun no vivía en si.

Una vez que la azotea se volvió libre de herbívoros, Hibari vio su tonfa de su manos izquierda, estaba abollada, el no la había detenido, ese sujeto fue quien la tomo, parando en seco su golpe.

.

.

.

El resto de las clases habían resultado amenas, Natsume pidió a las chicas concentrarse en clase, haciendo un mohín y después sonreír y palmar la cabeza de la más cercana, haciendo que eso se volviera un premio para quien se portara bien.

Tsuna se fue junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto ha casa, se sentía cansado, a pesar de Reborn aun no daba señales de vida desde hace una semana, y ahora con su nuevo compañero que era todo un misterio, Tsuna suspiro ante el recuerdo de su tranquilidad, sintiendo nostalgia por una ruidosa castaña.

Tsuna llego a su casa e invito a pasar a Yamamoto y ha Gokudera ya que había deberes de matemáticas que sus amigos habían hecho el favor de explicarle en cuanto llegaran a su domicilio.

-Ya llegue- dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta siendo recibido por una sonriente Nana.

-Ha Tsu-kun bienvenido- dijo con amor Nana –En un momento estará lista la comida, podrías llamar a los niños están en el jardín jugando con uno de tus amigos- dijo sonriendo para adentrarse de nuevo a la cocina.

Tsuna quedo consternado, eran muy pocas las personas que venían a su casa, y si venían no eran buenas noticias para el ya que debían ser alguien relacionado con la mafia y ante este pensamiento sintió pánico.

Los Vongola fueron ha ver de quien se trataba, y se adentraron al jardín, en un principio escucho una dulce sonrisa, algo que los lleno de paz y de cierta familiaridad, al ver la figura de ¿una mujer? alguien que fueron cegador por como se ocultaba el sol, al mirar mejor no era una mujer era Natsume quien tenían enfrente de ellos.

-Hola- dijo amable, sin su chaqueta solo con la camisa desfajada, con el cabello un poco alborotado, y una I-pin sonrojada, Lambo jugando tranquilamente algo que los sorprendió y Futta jalando de su manga para que le hiciera caso.

-Tu- grito Gokudera a la vez que un débil sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Hola Yuta- dijo con simplicidad Yamamoto y una sonrisa.

Tsuna atónito ante la visita, el cual fue sacado por una patada por el recién llegado, Tsuna alzo rápido la mirada -¡REBORN!- exclamo fuertemente por la sorpresa.

-Deme Tsuna, debes quitar esa cara tan patética- dijo defraudado, haciendo que Natsume riera.

-Tu de que te ríes- dijo enojado Gokudera.

-De nada en particular- dijo Natsume mientras bajaba a Lambo –Has tardado en llegar Reborn- dijo mientras se sentó frente ha el en señal de respeto –bienvenido- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Reborn ¿lo conoces?-dijo Tsuna con dificultad esperando la respuesta que ya conocía.

-No- dijo Reborn sorprendiendo a todos ante su respuesta, sacando una carcajada a Natsume.

-así es no me conoce- dijo simplemente -soy el primer aprendiz de Fong, y he venido a petición de Reborn- dijo con simpleza.

-No te conocía- dijo I-pin con curiosidad.

-Así es pequeña, yo fui su aprendiz mucho tiempo antes que tú- contesto ante la interrogante con una linda sonrisa, haciendo que activara la bomba I-pin.

Tsuna la tomo rápidamente, y Natsume se la quito, iba en cuenta regresiva en el 6, algo susurro Natsume y el conteo ceso en el 3, y I-pin sonrió y salió a jugar de nuevo con Futta y Lambo.

-y ha que has venido- pregunto Yamamoto, para romper el silencio.

-Yo responderé eso- dijo Reborn –el vino ha ganarse el derecho a ser uno de los guardianes- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué quieres decir Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna al no comprender la respuesta.

-quiere decir que he venido a ocupar el lugar del peor guardián y ser yo quien te proteja- respondió inmediatamente Natsume mientras se inclino y tomo su mano dándole un beso ha esta, sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras Reborn sonreía maliciosamente.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

><p>Heee que les parecio como es una de las historias más pequeñas me es facil actualizar de dos capitulos jeje espero les haya gustado y valio el segundo a poco no jeje<p>

**EN FIN UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO QUE LE HA PUESTO COMO FAVORITO Y ESPERARON ANSIOSAMENTE EL CAPITULO SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO LOS QUIERO n.n**

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4 un dia comun

Lo se perdon me desapareci demasiado timpo peropasaron un chorronal de cosas esperoles encate las actualizaciones de esta semana n.n

Recuerden estos personajes son de** Akaria Amano**

**Los quiero, sin mas disfruten n.n y de antemano unas disculpaporlos errores ortograficos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Un día común, si claro.<strong>

La noche había llegado rápidamente, y a lo lejos en la residencia Miura las luces estaban encendidas.

-Ya llegue- se escucho una voz femenina, mientras los tenis de llamas los dejaba en la entrada para tomar un juego de pantuflas.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, al terminar se puso un camisón rosa, que le llegaba a medio muslo, en conjunto con un pequeño short, dejándose la toalla mientras se secaba su cabello, bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena.

La puerta de su casa se abrió nuevamente.

-Ya llegamos- se escucho una dulce voz.

-bienvenidos- dijo Haru saliendo a recibir a los recién llegados –La cena estará lista en cualquier momento- sonrió la chica.

-Gracias Haru- dijo una voz masculina.

-No es justo- escuchaba una voz femenina, mientras iba bufando hasta el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Uni?- dijo preocupada Haru -¿no te gusto Midori?- interrogo nuevamente

-No es eso- dijo un poco incomoda.

-¿Entonces que es?- cuestiono Haru.

-Solo que quería ver a Natsume- dijo otra voz femenina casi picara, desconcertando a la castaña.

-Déjala de molestar Kora- decía Collonelo quien entraba al comedor.

-Haa no es mi culpa de que las hormonas se hayan subido a la cabeza- dijo sincera Lal.

-Uni, vamos querías ser una chica normal y tomarías el lugar de Haru en la escuela- consolaba Haru a Uni.

-Si, pero pensé que ibas en Namimori no en Midori- lloro la pelinegra.

-Señorita- sonrió Ganma quien acompañaba a Uni y era el nuevo profesor de Física en la escuela Midori, mientras Uni se disfrazaba y se hacia pasar por Haru –Tome- extendió unas fotografías y una dirección de una pagina web.

Uni sonrió y abrió rápidamente el portátil en la página que le había dado. Haru se acerco al igual que los demás, grande fue su sorpresa ya había una pagina oficial de las fans de Yuta Natsume, y su principal fotógrafa era anónimo, pero se vio el escudo de vongola y los hiso reír un poco nerviosos.

-Olvidando eso- tomo la palabra Lal -¿Qué tal te fue Haru?-interrogo mientras tomaba asiento.

Haru se sonrojo inmediatamente, y varias escenas pasaron por su mente, si hubiera sido Haru quien realizara tal actuación moriría de vergüenza, pero Natsume era confiado de si mismo, amable, inteligente, atlético y guapo lo que la motivaba a seguir su papel.

-Le fue bien ha Haru- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa evitando el sonrojo imaginando que quien respondía era Natsume, pero había una parte de ella que se apenaba.

La cena fue tranquila, en realidad fue amena, Uní se divertía en los juegos virtuales de la pagina, mientras Gama sonreía por la felicidad de su hermosa líder, Collonelo era amenazado por Lal, ya que este le pedía que evitara burlarse que parecía una colegiala algo que la alago y le disgustaba a la vez.

Haru se retiro temprano y se acostó en su cama de verdad estaba cansada, y lo peor apenas se libro esta noche de dormir en casa de Tsuna, ya que les había dicho que tenia pagado el hotel, al ser extranjero no había donde quedarse así que no se podría quedar en su casa, por eso era base parcial de algunos de los arcobalenos que decidieron acompañar esta travesía.

.

.

.

La mañana era a pasible los pajarillos cantaban, y Tsuna por primera vez se despertó solo ante el olor del desayuno, se cambio rápidamente y miro en su alcoba no estaba Reborn algo que lo asusto y bajo con sumo cuidado las escaleras para no toparse con alguna trampa. Grande fue su alivio al no encontrarse ninguna, al entrar a al comedor vio a Nana muy feliz su cabeza apoyada en sus muñecas y sus codos apoyados en la mesa, a Lambo tranquilo junto a I-pin y Futa, Bianchi son teniendo a Reborn esperando pacientemente, cuando miro quien cocinaba, dio el grito más fuerte en toda su vida.

-HIIIIIIII- grito Tsuna muy sorprendido.

-Cállate deme-Tsuna-Reborn salto del regazo de Bianchi para darle una patada.

La mesa estaba siendo acomodada, y vio una cálida sonrisa -Buenos días Decimo- decía Natsume con una pequeña reverencia –espero que haya dormido bien y el desayuno sea de su agrado- decía mientras sostenía una servilleta en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo señalaba su lugar.

Tsuna tomo su lugar y se extrañaba que nadie le quitaba su desayuno, es más era el desayuno más normal que haya tenido, mientras Nana conversaba con Yuta y al parecer se divertían ambos, Tsuna no dejaba de mirarlo de alguna manera sentía que lo conocía y por otra no le daba buena espina que un completo extraño viniera a tomar el lugar de uno de sus amigos, aunque de algún modo sonrió si tomara el lugar de Hibari o de Mokuro le ahorraría muchos problemas, pero después se le borro esa sonrisa ya que eso significaría que ellos también podrías acabar con el.

-Tsuna-san puedo retirar su plato- llamo Natsume a Tsuna quien estaba perdido en su pensamientos y casi no comió nada de su desayuno, el solo asintió –Valla a recoger sus cosas, terminare de lavar los platos y enseguida lo alcanzo- sonrió amablemente dándole paso.

Nana habla con Natsume mientras lavaban los platos, sele hacia tan raro que su mamá sonriera tanto, casi lo hacia siempre con las chicas no con ninguno de sus amigos, si los trataba amablemente, pero el trato era un tanto diferente con Natsume.

Tsuna salió absorto en sus pensamientos nuevamente, hasta que lo llamaron.

-Buenos días decimo- grito Gokudera animadamente.

-Hola-dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola- sonrió Tsuna olvidando por completo la presencia de alguien.

-Ya nos vamos, con permiso-escucho otra voz Gokudera y Yamamoto provenir de la puerta de Tsuna, mientras este se paralizo por los nervios.

-Buenos días- dijo animadamente Natsume alzando las manos, pero antes de ser contestado siguió con su saludo –Ex guardianes- se pudo escuchar cierta malicia o insinuación de guerra mientras Natsume por primera vez dedico una mirada afilada, mordaz y astuta con un porte orgulloso y arrogante.

-¡Maldito!- grito Gokudera, perdiendo casi los estribos y llevando consigo varios cartuchos de dinamita, pero fue detenido por Yamamoto.

-Vamos Gokudera, solo esta jugando- rio Yamamoto.

-Si jugando- bufo Natsume para después sonreír angelicalmente – Tsuna- llamo al castaño -¿Cuál te gustaría más?-pregunto inocente Natsume.

Todos lo miraron confundidos antes esa pregunta.

-Si Tsuna-sama- se inclino cerca de su odio - ¿Qué guardián le gustaría que fuera?- se alejo con una sonrisa picara, para sacar de sus casillas a los guardianes presentes –Si no necesita una tormenta que explote cada vez o alguien de lluvia tan despreocupado que no pueda tomar cartas en el asunto- finalizo llevándose consigo a Tsuna por el hombro.

Gokudera iba a responder y como siempre con fuerza bruta innecesaria, pero esta vez Yamamoto sostuvo su hombro con más fuerza –No caigas en sus provocaciones- dijo tan serio que Gokudera por primer vez le hiso caso.

Mientras desde la ventana estaba Reborn viendo la escena muy divertido y entretenido, ya que esto iba como el quería.

.

.

.

-No te preocupes mi querida Chrome solo me divertiré un rato con el nuevo kufufu- reía Mokuro.

-Mokuro-sama no creo que sea buena idea- decía tímidamente Chrome.

-No te preocupes, hasta la alondra-kun se divertirá- decía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-espero no se arrepienta Mokuro-sama- dijo casi en susurro para no dañar su alter ego.

.

.

.

-Herbívoro- llamo inmediatamente Hibari a quien pasaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada –te morderé hasta la muerte- mientras se ponía en pose para atacar.

-hoo querido Hibari- decía mientras se acercaba despreocupadamente Natsume –te he dicho que no soy vegetariano- decía tan casual, haciendo que resaltara una pequeña vena por parte del perfecto de Namimori –Y deberías aceptar la derrota- dijo mientras se acercaba detrás de el para susúrrenle, al mismo tiempo que esquivo el golpe directo de Hibari.

-Vamos hasta un bebé lo hace mejor- se burlo Natsume esquivando con cierta gracia y un poco aburrido Natsume.

El hecho había realizado que se hiciera una bolita, para ver más de cerca la pelea entre el perfecto del comité disciplinario y el novato de segundo, sin duda alguna era impresionante y cada vez se irritaba más Hibari al ver tantos herbívoros en masa.

Hibari soltó un golpe fuerte, que esquivo Natsume y se dirigía sin duda a una chica castaña peinada de dos coletas, con frenos y unos enormes lentes algo rechonchita, que dio un enorme grito de miedo, perola tonfa nunca llego a golpear a la Natsume la detuvo con su parte inferior de su pie izquierdo.

-Veamos- dijo pensativo Natsume norma 41 del Colegio de Namimori, "nadie puede amenazar, golpear o incitar una pelea dentro de las instalaciones escolares" – decía convencido –Regla 15 de las obligaciones del presidente del comité disciplinario "su principal función es cuidar y proteger a los alumnos de la institución"- con cierta tranquilidad sus palabras taladraban su ego a Hibari, -deseas que prosiga- dijo con malicia Natsume.

Hibari solo bufo –te volveré a ver herbívoro- se marcho del lugar apretando fuertemente los dientes, no por el hecho que le repitieran el reglamento que conocía, si no por que lo tomaba a la ligera nunca se concentro en pelear ni siquiera en defenderse, y eso le crispaba los nervios y a la vez se veía una ahora oscura en busca de satisfacción personal.

Los presentes se fueron alejando poco a poco, ha excepción de la chica, que se quedo estática.

-Hola-dijo Natsume de lo mas casual –¿estas bien?- interrogo con cierta preocupación.

-Si… gracias- dijo tímida.

-Nat-kun ¿estas bien?- interrogo la ojo miel que se acerco al lugar algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días Kyoko, si estoy bien gracias- dijo amable Natsume –_por dios Kyoko que te pasa- _pensó nerviosa la castaña al ver el rubor de su amiga –Hola –dijo nuevamente hacia la chica que estaba detrás de Kyoko –Tu debes ser Chrome-chan- dijo amable tomando su mano y dándole un beso ha esta –es un placer conocerte- sonrió y ahora le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, y Kyoko reía un tanto forzada mientras apretaba los puños, acción que vio Tsuna quien estaba parado junto a Gokudera y Yamamoto despreocupados totalmente, esperando que Hibari acabara con Natsume.

-hump hump- carraspeo la castaña de lentes que estaba ahí.

-Lo lamento preciosa- dijo Natsume sacando su lado Casanova, haciendo que Kyoko apretara más fuertemente los puños y Chrome chan se pusiera un poco pálida, mientras los demás se sorprendieron al fin estaba sacando las garras el tipo ese –No era mi intención hacerte de lado- dijo amable haciendo relucir su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-No te preocupes- se sonrojo la chica, llevándose las manos a su pecho -¿quisiera agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi?- pidió la chica.

-No es necesario el saber que estas bien es mi consuelo- dijo caballerosamente Yuta.

-Insisto- dijo algo desesperada.

-bien que podría ser- dijo pensativo dándole la espalda.

La chica sonrió maliciosa, dejando sus brazos al lado y tomando una pequeña daga, dispuesta ha atacar al desprevenido Yuta, al ver esa acción los vongola abrieron sus ojos e iban a detenerla, Kyoko estaba embelesada con Yuta y Chrome solo apretó su mochila.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo triunfante Yuta ignorando todo, se volteo, con su mano izquierda toma las muñecas dela chica, y con su mano derecha tomo su mentón y le dio un beso, largo profundo y apasionadamente.

Todos se quedaron helados, la chica soltó la daga e intentaba forcejear, pero una vez que la soltó Natsume el la tomo por la cintura para hacer más firme su agarre, y más profundo su beso haciendo que la chica abriera cada vez más los ojos y forcejara para librarse y cada intento fue envino, no fue hasta que Chrome los separo.

-Basta- dijo un poco furiosa y sonrojada.

La chica castaña respiraba algo contrariada y escupiendo un par de veces e intentando limpiarse su boca desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa Chrome-chan tu también quieres uno?-dijo angelicalmente, pero de una forma respetuosa, recibiendo una mirada con amenaza de muerte, la tomo por la cintura quedando su pecho en su espalda para queda en un abrazo -¿o estas celosa de que yo haya sido el primero en besar a tu querido maestro?- dijo tranquilamente mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

-suelta a CHROME- exigió la castaña con furia y enojo.

-Vamos Mo-ku-ro-san- dijo con silabas –No es lo que querías, divertirte… ¿acaso no lo fue?- dijo con un puchero y como si una travesura se tratara.

La chica desapareció y apareció el guardián de la niebla con una respiración agitada, con una furia que deslumbraban sus ojos bicolores.

-bien el espectáculo termino-dijo Natsume con tanta naturalidad y despreocupación que era de temer – y camino hacia el edifico principal –Los veo en clase o en el receso-dijo ladino refiriéndose a Mokuro principalmente –ha y Tsuna van 4 a 0- dijo tranquilamente.

Tsuna solo despertó de su shock, mientras Gokudera no paraba de reír a carcajadas, Yamamoto no perdía de vista a Natsume, Kyoko se relajo y de nuevo se tenso, y Chrome ayudaba a Mokuro a mantener la calma y soltar uno que otro suspiro, más cuando miraba su mano.

Natsume entro al baño, no había nadie se recargo en el la pared y dio un grito ahogado, camino sin ganas al lavabo se lavo la cara, se miro al espejo se sonrojo, y se cubrió de nuevo el rostro –Tonto Mokuro- murmuro para si, y dio unas pequeñas pataletas –ese también fue el primer beso de Haru- dijo mientras se tocaba su labios, y como si fuera magia el espejo respondió –No fue el primer beso de Haru fue de Natsume- sonrió ante Natsume, de cierta manera al hablar con Natsume se sentía bien como si alguien la comprendiera.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¿que les parecio les gusto? espero que si ahora respuesta n.n<p>

alegra77: si fue muy divertido esa parte, si quelos arcobalenos tiene ideas muy raras sobre elluck de una dolescente jeje

AghataxB: si la intencion era que Skull ganara no se creo que es el unico con una mentalidad menos madura jeje y si tambien adoro a Haru y encerio eres administraodra de una pagina ¿cual es?

Rikka Yamato: gracias porcomprender de hoja en blanco ya tengo elfinalperono lo que lollevara ahi jeje, peroen fin si Skull fue laonda y see se veia que iva ha ganar espero te guste elcapitulon.n

Kirana-Taisho: Enserio jeje yo tambien vi lovely Complex y si creo que se le parece solo una cosa falla no es el profesor jeje espero te guste esta continuacion y no tepreocupes nos estaremos leyendo n.n

alegra77: lo se tarde demasiado jeje problemas personales jeje y sii Natsume eslo maximo que tal te quedo el ojo este capitulo si que viene con todo y ha ganar y ha demostra quien manda jeje.

AghataxB: Yaoi y elYuri no sequedo atras XD jeje y he aqui lacontinuacion espero te guste n.n

Insane panda hero: see parece Yaoi y de repente sale el Yuri jeje espero te haya encantadoelcapitulo y gracias por leer n.n

Ichiru no Are: No tepreocupes yofui quein tardo y demasiado jeje y espero te haya encatado el capitulo a poco no valio la espera jeje n.n nos vemos n.n

Sayaneko-chan: si fue divertida las reacciones de los guardianespero aun falta más, sii Haru como hombre esta genial y valla que les esta dando una leccion pero ella tambien tiene muchas cosas que aprender jeje nos vemos n.n

NATASHAMAY: aquila continuacion, espero te guste n.n

**valen dg**: tardo el capitulo pero aqui est, y si ami tambien me encanta Haru como Hombre jeje nos vemos n.n

**gracias a todos porseguir esta loca historia y más por esperar la actualizacion y espero no les haya defradudado n.n y que tengan EXITO! ayosin n.n **


	5. Chapter 5 Mal entendidos

Jojo jojo ¿quien creen, que viene con otro capituo?... no se esquivoque no es Santa soy yo XD

Espero disfrute el capitulo de hoy

Recuerden estospersonajes son de **AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 Mal entendidos<strong>

Sin duda alguna las clases fueron bastante largas para los alumnos pero en especial para un grupo de jóvenes, que si bien no ponían atención a las clases con solo ver su semblante deprimido, confundido, lleno de ira y sorpresa a la vez una mescla de sentimientos, y al fin la campana sonó para finalizar las clases.

Las chicas iban con un particular silencio detrás de los chicos, y un poco más detrás de ellos venia Mokuro, sostenido por Chrome en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡Basta Nagi!- dijo bastante irritado Mokuro –He dicho que estoy bien suéltame y deja en paz- dijo con certeza y de mal humor.

Chrome se quedo callada, soltando poco a poco el brazo de su mentor y verdadero amor, se agacho –Lo siento- dijo en una voz tan débil que apenas la podía escuchar quien estaba a su lado.

Mokuro camino sin prestarle atención a la peli morada.

-no deberías ocultar esa linda cara- escucho Chrome quien tenia la cabeza agachada, para su supresa su mirada se cruzo con unos hermosos orbes achocolatados y una amplia sonrisa, Natsume se encontraba hincado con su mochila detrás de su espalda sostenida por su mano derecha.

Chrome enseguida levanto el rostro y retrocedió dos pasos, un poco sonrojada tratando de articular alguna palabra.

-Así esta mejor- se levanto Natsume –No dejes que te afecte lo que ha dicho ese idiota, solo esta enojado y no era su intención hacerte daño- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde caminaba Mokuro –Así que vamos- revolvió un poco el cabello de la peli morada dándole una palmadita en su espalda para que siguiera caminado.

Chrome iba a responder, al escuchar de labios de ese extraño llamarlo idiota; pero en algún lugar se reconforto y siguió caminado hasta estar a la altura de ellos.

-bueno Sawada aquí nos separamos- dijo de pronto Hana que en particular se veía un poco decaída.

-Eh si- respondió de una forma torpe y hasta ese momento vio las caras de sus amigos, se sentían tensas menos de un sujeto en particular que ni siquiera parecía estar en este mundo simplemente divagaba y no era Yamamoto.

-Tsuna-sama- hablo al fin Natsume –si me lo permite me gustaría faltar al entrenamiento el día de hoy- hizo una reverencia.

-Maldito Bastardo ¿quien te crees?, el entrenamiento lo ha diseñado el mismo decimo y tu no quieres hacerlo- dijo irritado Gokudera sin pensar siquiera un poco en sus ideas, solo estaba irritado y cansado.

-Si, el chiquitín nos pidió ir todos- dijo muy serio Yamamoto dándole la razón a Gokudera.

En realidad todos habían pensado en un plan y para conocer mejor a Yuta Natsume tenían que acercarse ha el y lo mejor era en su entrenamiento para conocer sus habilidades, ya que aun con Mokuro o Hibari siempre escapaba o veía la forma para evitar una pelea.

-a veces hay cosas más importantes- se escucho serio por primera vez Natsume –Y no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, ni tu opinión- se levanto con una mirada seria y podrían jurara asesina –esta conversación es entre Tsuna-san y yo- dijo certero de su elección mientras dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsuna tembló, no entendía que decir o hacer, además le espanto ese cambio de actitud de Natsume, debía ser algo muy importante para que se pusiera así de serio, así que Tsuna suspiro seria mejor alejarlo ha quien solo le daba problemas.

-Bien, te veremos más tarde- dijo sin más sacando de quicio un poco Gokudera y después una cara de alivio, mientras Yamamoto se relajo, y así como fue Natsume hiso una reverencia y se marcho.

-Chicas lo siento nos tenemos que ir- se disculpo Tsuna –adiós Kyoko- se ruborizo un poco el castaño.

-Kyoko ve directo a casa- sentencio el peli blanco -y adiós Hana- la aludida solo bufo se dio media vuelta y se marcho seguida de Kyoko.

-Boss- hablo Chrome con cierta duda –yo también quisiera faltar hoy- dijo agachado de nuevo la cabeza evitando contacto con Mokuro quien iba también con ellos.

Tsuna le dio permiso sin preguntar sus razones, con verla bastaba desconocía por que estaba tan triste así que la dejo marcharse, dándole alcance Chrome a las dos chicas que se fueron antes que ella.

.

.

.

Kyoko, Hana y Chrome iban perdidas en sus pensamientos, no articulaban palabra alguna pero si suspiraban al mismo tiempo.

-Con cada suspiro dejan ir un poco de felicidad- escucharon detrás de ellas, haciendo que voltearan abruptamente.

-Nat-kun- dijo sonrojada Kyoko al ver al muchacho sonriente recargado en el poste.

-¿Pensé que tendrías cosas que hacer?- dijo irritada Hana, de verdad no tenia humor de nada y menos para ese presumido.

Sonrió Natsume –y Así es, han hecho muy bien su parte- dijo con tanta confianza haciendo que las chicas se miraran incrédulas entre ellas ante sus palabras.

.

.

.

Las avenidas estaban solidas y hacia un calor poco reconfortante, y un largo silencio para los cinco jóvenes que caminaban al parecer sin rumbo.

-Sawada, me voy-dijo de repente Mokuro aburrido de estar caminando, con cierto animo bajo –No tiene razón de ir con ustedes si no ha venido esa molestia- refiriéndose a Natsume, dando media vuelta.

-Creo que tiene razón Tsuna- esta vez hablo Yamamoto.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, y como si fuera algo del destino un volate le dio directo en la cara, un torneo de videojuegos, en ese momento sonrió.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a relajar?-dijo tranquilo Tsuna haciendo que uno demás se animara.

.

.

.

-¿Enserio quieres entremos aquí?-pregunto Hana confundida, viendo un local de videojuegos.

-por su puesto, verán que disfrutaran el lugar- dijo sin más Natsume.

Haciendo que entraran las tres chicas y Natsume, fueron probando los videojuegos pero se quedaron atrapadas en unas maquinas dobles de juegos de Lucha.

-Gane grito Kyoko- alzando los brazos satisfecha consigo misma, al derrotar a Hana, por tercera ocasión consecutiva, pero al mirar al lado vio algo quela dejo en shock.

Natsume estaba colocado detrás de Chrome, su barbilla estaba al lado derecho de su rostro, mientras con una mano le indicaba como hacerlos movimientos para derrotar a su oponente.

-Ya me aburrí- bufo molesta Kyoko llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde- dijo Natsume –Vamos a comer aun falta para el lugar que las quiero llevar- dijo sonriente indicándoles que caminaran sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por ciertos rostros familiares.

En una linda cafetería, la cual estaba situada en una enorme terraza, estaban tres chicas hablando y riendo como si no existiera un mañana en compañía de de un guapo joven.

Mientras a lo lejos en otra mesa, estaba también un grupo de jóvenes quienes tapaban su rostro con el menú desatando un aura negra, asesina y molesta, mientras las meseras se empujaban para ver quien lo iba a tender.

-Se ven mejor- dijo de la nada Natsume con una sonrisa, que hiso sonrojar a Kyoko y a Chrome, sin en cambio Hana aun se veía algo tensa –Hana, esto es para ti- extendió unos boletos de dos tipos.

Los primeros cuatro eran pases para el cine para ese día para la premier de una película romántica y empalagosa con un poco de comedia, mientras los otros dos eran unos pases para el teatro en donde cantaba una de las sopranos favoritas de Hana, Hana dio una enorme sonrisa, mientras sin dudarlo le dio un gran abrazo, Haciendo que Chrome se sonrojara y Kyoko le jalara de su manga `para que lo soltara.

En una mesas más lejanas.

-¿Onii-chan?- preguntaba temeroso Tsuna mientras bajaba cuidadosamente el menú.

Riohey por primera vez tenía un aura asesina, mientras el menú parecía desintegrarse en sus manos que parcia fuego, nunca Hana había demostrado tal actitud y sin duda le molestaba que lo hiciera con ese tipo que en un principie considero que seria un buen candidato para el equipo de box.

El cine no pasó sin ningún acto considerado sospechoso, al contrario Natsume estaba muy concentrado viendo la película, pero la actitud de las chicas si era extraña, Kyoko se adelanto ha sentarse a su lado y cuando notaba que lo estaba mirando el le sonreía haciendo que Kyoko suspirara, Chrome de vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver haciendo que se sintiera una ardor en sus mejillas bajara la cabeza y la levantara en un intento de seguir viendo la película, sin en cambio Hana que en un principio estaba feliz pero algo le inquietaba, sosteniendo con más fuerza los boletos que se le dieron.

Mientras tanto en unos asientos más lejanos había varias parejas que se abrazaban pero no por amor si no por miedo ante la aura asesina de los muchachos que estaban en medio, principalmente dos un peli morado y un peli blanco, mientras un peli plateado no quitaba los ojos de Natsume, un moreno que veía interesada la película y un castaño que mordía el asiento de enfrente al ver a cierta ojo miel sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de su acompañante.

La película era simple era una chica que tenia el amor de su vida, pero este siempre alejaba, le daba el segundo termino en su vida concentrándose en los deportes haciendo que ella se enamora de su mejor amiga por lo atenta y cariñosa que se portaba, sintiéndose loca y confundida y mas a su hermana mayor que también tenia sentimientos encontrados, al final resulto que la chica era un chico que necesitaba una beca para seguir estudiando quedándose el chico con la hermana y la protagonista regreso con su novio quien entendió lo que estaba haciendo mal.

-Fue hermosa la película- dacia Kyoko quien no se separaba de Natsume.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Chrome quien recibió una sonrisa de su acompañante haciendo que desviara la mirada, sin en cambio Hana parecía meditar más de lo normal.

Natsume acompaño a cada chica a su casa, primero dejando a Chrome, cuando esta se despedía Natsume le susurro algo haciendo que sonriera y se marchara.

Después pasaron a dejar a Hana quien de nuevo dio las gracias por los boletos y dejo que se marchara y entro a su casa mirando aun los boletos y Finalmente dejo a Kyoko quien lo detuvo en la puerta de su casa.

.

.

.

-Mi querida Chrome ¿Dónde has estado?-preguntaba casi malicioso Mokuro quien estaba sentado en un sillón.

Chrome suspiro recordando que le dijo Natsume "No dejes que nadie te haga sentir mal, tu eres increíble" –Por ahí- dijo sin más, haciendo que resaltara una venita en la frente de Mokuro.

-kufufu al parecer mi querida Chrome se revela- decía con tranquilidad le iba ha sacar toda la información aun si eso signifique provocarla.

-Estoy muy cansada, así que hasta mañana- sentencio la peli morada dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –Ha por cierto… buenas noches Chikusa, Ken y M.M- dijo para salir dejando en shock a Mokuro y unos confundidos Chikusa, Ken y M.M.

.

.

.

Hana llego a su habitación dejo a un lado su ropa para disponerse ha bañar y empezó hablar para si, después de haber recordado como Natsume le entrego los boletos.

-¿Quién eres Natsume?-decía mientras entraba a la tina –solo dos personas sabían de mi soprano favorita- se recargo en el barandal de su tina recordándolo que le dijo Riohey esta mañana "_¿a acompañarte? ¿A donde?... lo siento Hana no puedo Sawada nos pidió reunirnos esta tarde"_, -idiota- murmuro, Hana suspiro solo ese día venderían estos boletos haciendo que sus memorias fueran más lejos "_Hana-san si Riohey lo olvida Haru lo recordara y la acompañara, es una promesa desu_", volvió a suspirar –Solo eran dos personas quienes sabían de estos boletos- decía como si nada, se hiso una pausa –¡imposible!- grito levantándose rápidamente para después quedar en shock.

.

.

.

-Kyoko, ¿todo bien?- pregunto Natsume cuando vio a Kyoko que le sostenía la manga cuando se disponía a irse.

Kyoko aun tenia baja la mirada, como acomodando las palabras mientras jugaba con sus dedos, sintió la mano de Natsume en su hombro, alzo la vista, y veía con gran entusiasmo esa hermosa mirada tan tierna y dulce, esos orbes achocolatados que decía que podía confiar en el y así se sentía, no sabia si era lo que en verdad sentía pero al verlo olvido las dudas y temores.

-¡Me gustas Nat-kun!- grito con todas su fuerzas esperando que sus sentimientos se escucharan.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Cahn chan hee a que nose esperaban esa... mentira lo desehaban jeje dije basta de yaoi vamos por el yuri XD esperoles haya encantadocomo ami nos leemos la proxima n.n<p>

un especial agradecimiento ha:

valen dg: He aqui el quinto capitulo n.n haa en este capitulonohubo beso u.u perohubo una declaración :D eso es bueno ¿no? jeje espero te haya gustado n.n

Rikka Yamato: lo se lo besolo beso haaa fue tanlindocuandolo escribi yo asi de haa genial peroya no hubo beso u.u pero bueno elcoqueto de Natsume si que da de que hablar mira que las raptapara hacer que se sientan mejor lastima que esta cabandosu propia tumba jeje y sepno estamos leyendo n.n

AgathaxB: haa esta vesno hubo yaoi hubo yuri XD y casino hubo risaspero estubo bueno entramos en lomejor ¿acaso fue descubierta? y no se ahorita veo tu pagina y veo un especial de 8059 por Dino hoy domingo en esa estas por que si no no sepo cual u.u esperolo hayas disfrutado n.n

Ichiru no Are : por planos supongo que estudias arquitectura ¿o me equivoco? psMira que Mokuro siguepagandolosplatos rotos de sus acciones XD pobrecito jeje y pobre Kyoya debe estarfrustrado me pregunto que esta tramandopara no aparecer... naa Chromeno siente nada soloesta confundida y con una nueva actitud jeje y haa como ves lo de Kyoko sin más dos dias que loconoce y ya se delcaro porbre Tsuna va perdiendo XD espero que te haya gustado n.n

gg: hoola y sii mori de risa tambien jaja no fuelomejor y dime ¿que te parecio este caopitulo?¿tegusto? a mi sip nos leemos la proxima n.n

Kirana Taisho: atrevidose queda corto, peroen eseintento de dar su lugar se esta delatando sola y se mete en cadalio, pero Hibarino aparecio porlo cual tiene un plan y noloconsulto que tramara ... es bastante sospechosoen fin espero te haya gustado y no te preocupes a mi tambien me da flojerita aveces deconectarme eso explica mis retrasos XD

alegra77: siii Natsume es un atravidopobre de Haru quien hace que tomelocas desiciones sin que se de cuenta y Tsuna sique semetara en lios ahora con la declaracion de Kyoko, haa estosi que esta caliente XD haa ya quiero saber yo tambien que pasara el proximo espisodio bueno, nos leemos pronto nos vemos n.n


	6. Chapter 6 complices

Ps no se quepasa pero estoes ta mal, no medeja editar tan lindo como simpre jeje en fin otro capitulo ha aparecidopara ustesdes wiii DISFRUTEN n.n Recuerden estos sensuales personajes son de AKIRA AMANO _ CAPITULO 6 COMPLICES El viento era frio, y ni un sonido se escuchaba más que un débil sollozo, de una chica que tenía baja la cabeza. -de verdad lo siento… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- decía Natsume con voz baja. La ojo miel no respondió nada no pedía una explicación, solo agacho la cabeza y dejo que salieran las lagrimas, formando un incomodo silencio. -Kyoko ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?-interrumpió Natsume el abrumador silencio, Kyoko no respondió, Natsume sonrió –Por que no entiendo por que una dulce chica, tan linda, inocente inteligente y muy bella se enamoro de un idiota, obstinado, cabeza hueca, presumido- soltó una carcajada, pensando en sus defectos tanto de Haru como de Natsume. -¡No es verdad!- grito Kyoko haciendo que Natsume dejara de reírse –Eres bueno, inteligente, siempre sonríes, y te preocupas por nosotras igual que Tsuna-san- dijo convencida, dejando de llorar y viéndolo directo a los ojos. -Kyoko…- se quedo sin palabras relajo los hombros –Tu no me amas- dijo entre dolida y alegre. -Claro que te quiero- reto la ojo miel ahora molesta por las palabras de Natsume. -Me quieres pero no me amas, tu misma lo has dicho- dijo con tanta simpleza mientras la luz parpadeaba, Kyoko se detuvo analizando sus propias palabras –Tu amas ha alguien más- se agacho Natsume y susurro a su oído, Kyoko abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada – así que no te preocupes yo te ayudare- sonrió dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Y Dejo a Kyoko perdida en sus pensamientos, se arrodillo, mientras un sonrojo se formo en su rostro, al poco tiempo llego Riohey quien no comprendía a su hermana, tenia rastro de llanto pero irradiaba felicidad que lo desconcertaba más, entrando ambos a su casa; ya tendría otra ocasión para hablar con ella. . . . Tsuna estaba agotado, pero al fin llegaba a su casa, fue un trabajo tremendo tratar de controlar a Riohey y a Mokuro, pero lo más agotador fue cuando llego a casa de Kyoko escuchando su declaración, Riohey quería intervenir, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo a tiempo y el se dejo llevar por Gokudera ya que el mismo se perdió. -ya llegue- anuncio Tsuna, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió ha la cocina donde había luces encendidas y escuchaba risas, al observar la escena, se sintió desplazado, pudo ver a Natsume conversando animadamente con su mamá mientras cocinaban, mientras los niños intentaban jugar al mismo tiempo con el y Bianchi quien ayudaba; pero por alguna milagrosa razón cuando la comida pasaba por Natsume se volvía comestible, Tsuna suspiro haciendo notar su presencia. -Ho Tsu-kun bienvenido- dijo Nana alegre al ver a su hijo – en un rato estará la cena- dijo animada. -Gracias mamá… pero no tengo hambre me iré a dormir temprano- dijo un poco desconsolado. -bien- dijo Nana quien no le quitaba la mirada un poco preocupada, dirigiéndose al pasillo dejando a todos en la cocina para ver a su hijo como subía por las escaleras. –Espero que no estés enfermo- dijo casi en susurro. -Tsuna-san es fuerte, vera que pronto sonreirá como siempre- dijo Natsume quien veía a Nana mientras se recargaba en la pared. -es verdad, cuida bien de el esta noche Haru-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, dejando un poco descolocado a Natsume quien casi se cae –Perdón, perdón Natsume-kun- corrigió inmediatamente. -Nana-san- susurro, un poco nerviosa, miro por todos lados –al parecer nadie la escucho- dijo aliviado. . . . Tsuna abrió la puerta de su habitación, ya había un fotón cerca de su cama, y hasta ahora recordaba que Natsume se quedara con ellos, soltó un largo suspiro, se puso su pijama y se recostó, y en su mente aun estaba la imagen y las palabras de Kyoko grabadas sobre su declaración, luego venia en su mente como Natsume se llevaba bien con todos, era hábil peleando, controlaba mejor a sus guardianes que el mismo, al parecer conocía muy bien toda vongola; era perfecto, hasta Kyoko lo había elegido ha el. -seria mejor líder- dijo con pesadez, llenándose de tristeza y melancolía pensar que el podía llegar a sustituirlo. -¿enserio crees eso?- apareció de repente Reborn en la ventana. -¡Reborn!- grito Tsuna un poco apenado y asustado, mientras se tallaba sus ojos, ya que unas lágrimas se estaban por asomarse. -No has respondido Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn serio. Tsuna no respondió nada, ya que en su interior sabia que era mejor el que nadie para ese puesto, pero a la vez no quería reconocerlo por que eso significaría haber perdido sin luchar. -Yo…- estaba apunto de contestar el castaño. -por que si seria un mejor líder que tu- interrumpió Reborn, mientras se ponía la pijama –Pero ya tiene otro papel que tu mismo le habías dado antes, que decidió no seguirlo y desafiarte, ya te lo he dicho antes no, que es un buen candidato para tu familia, así que no hagas nada pervertido esta noche- dijo Reborn antes de acostarse. -Reborn ¿que quieres decir?- dijo Tsuna un poco confundido, pero cuando miro su tutor ya estaba dormido, Escucho como la puerta principal se cerro observo por la venta y vio salir a Natsume, lo dejo pasar ya esta muy agotado como para seguirlo. . . . Ya en un parque cercano, Natsume se sentó en un columpio, se aclaro un poco la garganta, y saco un celular rosado, con flores moradas y un colgante de Tsuna vestido como león. El celular marco el tono, Natsume estaba nervioso, esperaba que le contestaran. -Bueno- se escucho del otro lado de la línea. -Hola, Kyoko-chan, habla Haru- se escucho una dulce voz con cierto tono de tristeza y felicidad. -Haru-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?- interrogo inmediatamente la ojo miel quien sele escuchaba un poco ronca señal de que había llorado. -Bien, es fantástico América… ¿Kyoko… has estado llorando?-pregunto sabiéndola respuesta. -no… claro que no…- negó inmediatamente exaltándose un poco. -Kyoko-chan no le mientas a Haru desu- dijo determinada, tendría que ayudarla tanto como Haru como Natsume, y lo primero era aceptar sus sentimientos. -Yo… no…-se quedo callada -Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Le podrías contar a Haru- dijo de forma conciliadora. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Kyoko le conto todo, lo que había pasado y quien era Natsume, Haru quien sabia que era lo que había pasado solo hacia alusión y hacerse la sorprendida ante las palabras de Kyoko. -Kyoko-chan…- dudo en hablar Haru, tomo aire y hablo – sabes Haru también estuvo enamorada- resalto el estuve con gran pesadez –y también Haru fue rechazada- una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla – Pero… Haru entendió que sus sentimientos de el eran para otra persona que particularmente es más distraída que Haru- sonrió de forma sincera –y por lo que le has contado a Haru, Kyoko-chan si esta enamorada y no es de Natsume-san desu- dijo seria. -Haru, ¿a que te refieres?- se escucho intrigada la ojo miel antes las palabras de su amiga. -Kyoko-chan ama a Tsuna-san y no se ha dado cuenta- y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no dejaba que su voz se escuchara mal. -¿Qué?- se escucho alarmada, y sentía desbocarse su corazón. -Así que Kyoko-chan da lo mejor de ti- dijo determinada mientras con la manga de su sudadera limpiaba los rastros de sus lagrimas. -Eso hare gracias…Haru- llamo la ojo miel antes de que cortara las llamada –perdón- decía afligida. -Hahi ¿Por qué?- se espanto Haru ante la idea de que Kyoko se haya dado cuenta de quien hablaba. –por nuestra ultima pelea… yo debí apoyarte yo de verdad lo siento- se escucho sincera la ojo miel. -mmm- negó para si con la cabeza –no te preocupes por eso Kyoko-chan, por eso Haru tomo sus decisiones y esta bien Haru, Haru te estará apoyando- y con esas palabras finalizo la llamada, Haru suspiro hondo, mientras guardaba el celular. -Así que no me equivoque- se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella. Haru tomo el columpio y agacho lo mas que pudo su cabeza por la espalda –llegas tarde Hana- decía con una sonrisa digna de Haru Miura. Hana tomo asiento en el columpio de junto –¿Por que nos has estado engañando?- reclamo inmediatamente Hana. -Enserio, importa eso- dijo tranquila Haru. -Haru sabes, lo que ha estado pasando Kyoko por la última pelea, como Tsuna y sus amigos se sienten culpables- reprochaba cada vez –y luego vienes como un chico y te enfrentas ha ellos, enamoras ha Kyoko, enserió que quieres burlarte de nosotros- alzaba cada vez más la voz. Haru solo prestaba atención, hasta que termino –¿Hana tienes mi numero?- pregunto lo más normal mientras se mecía. -Eso que tiene que ver- dijo irritada Hana. -Solo responde- dijo tranquila mientras tomaba mas impulso, la cual solo asintió molesta -¿dime Natsume alguna vez ha levantada una mano en contra de los chicos?- ahora negó Hana –Hiso algo Natsume para que se enamorara Kyoko de el- y nuevamente Hana negó, Haru salto del columpio en movimiento y separo enfrente de ella. -si de verdad estuvieran preocupados por Haru la hubieran llamado- ahora el turno de Hana de escuchar –Si quisiera golpearlos lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, si hubiera querido burlarme de ellos habría otras formas, si los reto pero no les hecho ningún daño, o ¿si? –miro inquisitivamente ha Hana – y además Kyoko solo buscaba una salida, tiene miedo de enamorarse; Hana, Haru no le he hecho daño a nadie- dijo tranquila –Además a ti te conviene, Riohey al fin peleara por tu amor- sonrió con complicidad. Hana no dijo nada – y Bien ¿quien más lo sabe?- dijo Hana dejando escapar un suspiro y con eso Haru entendió que no diría nada. -aparte de Reborn- sonrió ante lo más obvio –Nana-san, reconoció a Haru inmediatamente y ha guardado el secreto- reía nerviosa – y tu- finalizo su explicación. -bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana-dijo Hana quien se levanto del columpio. -Haa Hana-san… hay planes para mañana- sonrió con malicia y astucia. . . . Natsume llego a la residencia Sawada se alegro que Tsuna estuviera tremendamente dormido, aunque se sonrojo ante la idea de dormir esa noche con el en la misma habitación, se acerco lentamente junto a su cama. -Tsuna-san más vale que te des prisa, Kyoko te esta esperando- susurro lo suficiente para ver la cara que ponía Tsuna mientras murmuraba el nombre de la ojo miel. -buenas noches Tsuna-san, que descanses, dulces sueños Reborn-san- dijo Natsume quien se acostó en fotón. -dulces sueños también a ti-se escucho la vos de Reborn haciendo que Haru sonriera y callera en las manos de Morfeo. CONTINUARA… _ haa que final señores que final sino hubo comedia o yaoi o yuri pero elproximo capitulo sera chan chan... na esperenlo sololes dire habra una delcracion muajaja Pero antes disculpen la edicion se chiquio Fan Fictional parecer conmigo jeje En fin infinitos agradecimientos ha: Ichiru no Are: espero que te haya idomuy bien en tu examen, y como se vio Kyoko recibio su respuesta y unanoticia que ni ella sabia, haber que se traeran consigo Hana y Haru se han hecho complices, y Chrome la dejaremosun rato de lado pero despues regresara n.n AgathaxB: Bien aqui larespuesta de Hana, con ayuda de Natsume hara madurara a su novio porlasmalas XD y Kyokorecibiosu respuesta sin ser decubierta Haru pobre Tsuna la va ha pasar mal sii yoselo que digo y yaoi si lo se tardara pero vendra algolindo para el yaoi n.n yolandachiku : gracias porlos buenos deseos,y he aqui lacontinuacion que fue corta pero tierna espero te haya gustado n.n Ishiro Shizuka; Seee Hana esmuy lista, y como simpre Haru respondio mejor que nadiecalmada y no hiso llorara más a Kyoko pero que le haba susurrado hee esto es intenso pero todo valdra la pena Rikka Yamato: como simpre mil gracias por leer si fue fuerte pero ahora vamos aclamarnosfue mucho yaoi y yuri por el momento vamos por un descanso para que cuando menos lo esperen pum regreso n.n hitomi62: haa lo se fue tan espontaneoe irregular esa declaracion peronaa fuelinda lastima el resultado o no? en finsobre el yaoi brillara por su ausencia o no esque sera más lindo ese momentoahora concentremonos en Kyoko y Tsuna despues vendran los demás jeje espero te haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos n.n Kirana-Taisho: Haa ese descubrimiento tardara muchotimpo espero si no imagina secorta y no no solo necesitaba una complice poreso Hana se dio cuenta y ella es perfecta para ese papel, haa pero lastima del resultado pero era necesario para lo que vendria. valen dg: siii Hana lo descubrio,más bien dejo quese descubriera jaja Haru hace muy bien las cosas y solo aveces no jeje en fin esto se pondra intenso con elsiguiente capituloespero te haya gustado nos vemos n.n Sayaneko-chan: Lasescenas serasn escasapero habran másmolestando lastima que la piña saldra perdiendo jeje bueno Mokuro-san a sufrir se ha dicho estos tendranalgo másprepardos y gracias ha Chrome n.n NATASHAMAY: gracias gracias me haya encantado que te haya gustado fue hermoso meencanto a mi tambien escribirlo y aunque este capitulo fue flojo elsiguiente estara muy lindo espero,buenos mil gracias y por si alguien le interesa mi face XD . .9 tengo imagen de Kiriri-san n.n noslemos despues y EXITO! 


	7. Chapter 7 Pasado y presente Parte 1

Lo siento queria publicar antes pero bueno mi triste TT . TT

En fin estos personajes son de **Akira Amano** n.n yo solo les traigo esta historia wiii n.n

DISFRUTEN n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 Pasado y presente parte 1 <strong>

Sin duda los días sábados son perfectos, cero tarea, cero deberes, nada de imposición para levantarte temprano y disfrutar esos 5 minutos que dejas ir el resto de la semana, tal vez contrario a otros que tienen un sádico tutor que no importa si fuera el fin del mundo te haría levantarte temprano, pero esta ocasión no hubo necesidad.

-_Kyoko te esta esperando_- pensó el castaño en las palabras que soñó y no solo eso recordaba a cierta castaña obscura que se le declaro una vez en el festival escolar.

Flash back

_-Tsuna-san Haru te ama- dijo emocionada ocultando su sonrojo agachando la cabeza, mencionaba Haru quien había estado aguardando hasta el final del festival en la quema de la fogata en la escuela de Tsuna. _

_-Haru…- dudo en contestar el castaño a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, después de meditarlo decidió hablar por que le debía una explicación a ella –Lo siento Haru… yo solo te veo como una amiga- dio como respuesta el decimo vongola._

_Haru negó con la cabeza –Haru lo sabia- dijo un poco triste sin levantar la vista aun –solo…- callo no sabia que decir, inhalo todo el aire que puedo –Tsuna-san- miro directo a los ojos del castaño el cual se sorprendió y asusto esperando lo peor, tal vez una cachetada o el llanto de la chica –escucha atentamente ha Haru- a lo cual Tsuna solo dijo "si" con la cabeza sin decir más –Más vale que te des prisa Kyoko-chan es una linda chica y te la pueden quitar- dijo ya con calma –así que ve Kyoko te esta esperando- sonrió la castaña mientras lo empujaba, para que chocara con una ojo miel que pasaba por ahí, la castaña armo un melodrama que no podía bailar forzando a Tsuna y ha Kyoko bailar en la fogata del cierre del festival, después de eso no la vio hasta una semana después._

Fin del Flash back

De nueva cuenta suspiraba Tsuna –Haru tenia razón- dijo para si mientras tendía su cama –Kyoko no me esperara- dijo derrotado mientras recordaba la declaración de su amada hacia otra persona –Haru tu sabrías que hacer… ¿me pregunto como estas?- miro su celular y como cada mañana vio el numero de la castaña y después dio un suspiro y salió de el, sin hacer esa llamada.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta –¡SAWADA!- grito Riohey mientras tenía una cara melancólica y casi llorando y pidiendo auxilio escrito en todo el rostro.

.

.

.

-Y bien Haru ¿que hacemos aquí?- dijo Hana quien llevaba un pans azul y una gorra que cubría su coleta de caballo.

-Shhh- chisteo Natsume cubriendo su boca y dijo muy cerca de ella-N-A-T-S-U-M-E- resalto cada letra para que entendiera Hana.

-si, si- dijo despreocupada -y bien ¿que hacemos aquí?- nuevamente volvió a preguntar, al estar enfrente de un recinto de Gotcha*, a lo cual sonrió Natsume.

-Aquí será nuestra primera cita- dijo simplemente mientras pagaba la entrada y recibía el equipo.

El plan era simple, tenía que mandar un mensaje a Kyoko temprano, el cual tenía que decir que la llamara y siguiera la corriente, la cual Kyoko tendría que estar cerca de su hermano haciendo alusión de que Hana tendría una cita con Natsume, en un principio Kyoko no acepto por dos razones su hermano y Natsume; pero al final accedió a demás que le pedio que se vieran en la tarde en el parque de diversiones para darle una explicación.

El plan titulado "el brillo del sol para la flor" se dividía en tres faces, primera fase hacer la llamada de cancelación de planes y que se entere Riohey, en consecuencia no le diría nada a Kyoko e iría con el primero que cruzara en su mente y ese es Tsuna, la segunda fase es ir a lugares ha donde Hana nunca iría pero Riohey si la ultima fase hacer resaltar los celos de Riohey y orillarlo a declararse ha Hana.

Hana suspiro y tomo el equipo, recordando cuando fue la última vez que vistió un pans.

Flas back

_-aun no entiendo por que tengo que ir vestida así- dijo algo molesta Hana, quien tenia planes de ir al teatro en su fin de semana y no ir al campo. _

_-vamos Hana-chan nos los pidió de favor Tsu-kun- dijo tan simple Kyoko mientras seguían ha Reborn, quien iba al lado de Tsuna, mientras detrás venían los demás. _

_-Vamos Reborn, no estas exagerando es demasiado peligroso, un entrenamiento para las chicas- decía nervioso tratando de evitar este suceso._

_Al llegar al centro del bosque vieron un campo tatamente equipado con algunos obstáculos, pasamanos, cuerdas, paredes, redes, llantas y demás implementos. _

_-Bienvenidas- se escucho una nueva voz para Tsuna –Mi nombre es Orégano- una mujer rubia, con una coleta y unos mechones sueltos, lentes negros y vestida de un traje negro –yo seré su entrenadora- se presento la mujer. _

_-Chiaossu- dijo Reborn en forma de saludo –cuida bien de ellas- pidió Reborn, siendo interrumpido a lo lejos un grito._

_Todos corrieron hacia donde provenía el grito, vieron a un ser colgando de un árbol, mientras se acercaban vieron que se trataba de una mujer._

_-te he dicho que no debes distraerte- dijo molesta una voz conocida para los chicos. _

_-Lal- dijo Gokudera al ver la silueta de la mujer. _

_-Haru no se distrajo- esas palabras llamaron su atención pare ver que quien colgaba era Haru._

_-Lo que digas- dijo desinteresada Lal –bien ahora...procura caer bien- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Haru no pudo decir nada ya que había enviado unas cuchillas que cortaran la cuerda Haru no estaba preparada, iba ha darse un buen golpe pero Yamamoto actuó rápido y la atrapo, y la estrecho junto a su cuerpo._

_-oye oye no te metas en los entrenamientos de los demás- reprocho Lal a Yamamoto._

_Hana de verdad no le interesaba nada de eso solo quería irse, estaba agotada hace una semana había terminado el festival escolar, así que se alejo y pudo escuchar una pequeña conversación. _

_-Es una extraordinaria chica pudo complementar mi entrenamiento en tres días- decía Orégano. _

_-ya lo sabia, será una buena Hitman- sonrió Reborn escondiendo sus ojos._

_-solo hay un problema- capto la atención-Le falta convicción… es como si estuviera desesperada por encontrar su lugar- miraron hacia donde estaban los chicos, mientras Haru sonreía pero su mirada era un poco opaca._

_Fin del flash back_

-Cuidado- pudo escuchar, Hana mientras era salvada por Natsume –Ya llegaron son nuestro enemigos y no ha venidos solos viene Yamamoto y Gokudera, ganemos esto- sonrió Natsume, quien salía de su escondite para atacar al equipo contrario.

-_Que lugar buscas Haru_- penso para si Hana, quien vio que derroto a Tsuna de un solo tiro.

El encuentro había terminado, y se dirigían a la salida, Hana había logrado darle un tiro ha Riohey pero por desgracia su equipo no gano al emboscar ha Natsume por Yamamoto y Gokudera cuando trabajaban los dos juntos eran un fuerte equipo.

Tanto Hana como Haru se hicieron las desentendidas por el equipo contrario, como si no hubieran visto a sus amigos, sin más Natsume llevo ha Hana a los videojuegos y a una pelea de box, haciendo que Natsume se acercara e incomodara un poco ha Hana, ya que eso no estaba en el plan, al menos no en el plan que conocía Hana.

Al final se dirigían por un parque no decían nada, solo iban callados, hasta que noto Natsume que estaban lo suficiente cerca sus amigos para que pusiera en marcha el ultimo peldaño de su plan.

-Hana- hablo Natsume tomándola del brazo, Hana la miro extrañada por la actitud, se suponía que hasta que llegaran a su casa le hablaría, y ella seria quien le diría que lo quiere, pero esto no estaba en el plan.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un poco incomoda, ya que Haru se acercaba más y más ha ella.

-Lo lamento, pero te he mentido- la tomo por ambos hombros, Hana en verdad se estaba asuntado y ahora notaba que Haru era más fuerte que ella –pero no puedo callar más mis sentimientos, yo creo… - se acercaba más y más el rostro de Haru hacia Hana.

Hana solo su corazón latía a mil por hora, no entendía lo que pasaba, solo veía los labios rosados de Haru, se lleno de pánico, desde hace segundos ya no escuchaba lo que decía, tenia miedo, y sin más no sabia como, pero logro zafarse y estamparle una cachetada a Haru, antes de que llegara ha acercarse más.

-que rayos- temblaba Hana, se disponía ha irse.

-Hana espera, por favor- imploro Haru, tomándola una vez más por el brazo y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho –Por favor escúchame- imploraba Haru con ilusión.

-¡suéltame!- gritaba Hana mientras intentaba soltarse a como del lugar, Hana tenia pavor, esto no era lo que se planeaba.

-Por favor-imploro Haru, sosteniendo su barbilla y alzándola forzadamente, ya que Hana se oponía, tenia fuertemente cerrado sus labios y sus los ojos, mientras salía una leve lagrima.

Solo escucho –SUELTALA AL EXTREMO!- y dejo de sentir el agarre de Haru, y sintió un calor reconfortante y protector, al abrir sus ojos vio ha Haru tirada y vio que era sostenida por Riohey.

Natsume se levanto con cierta dificultad al verlos un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su boca, mientras sonreía y se limpiaba con el pulgar la sangre –Hana-dijo tranquilamente, mientras la miraba.

-no te le acerques- dijo Riohey mientras se ponía delante de ella protectoramente.

-Eso hare- dijo tan simple –Pero escúchame bien-lo vio directo a los ojos –No eres nadie para impedirme que no me acerque ha ella mañana ni en un futuro- lo reto.

Riohey apretaba los puños claro el no era nadie –Hana es mi novia al Extremo!- grito con tanta seguridad que sorprendió a los presentes y a quienes estaban ocultos.

-bien siendo así, cuídala mucho- dijo tranquilo Natsume quien le dio una pequeña palmada sobre el hombre y le dio dos pases para el observatorio.

Cuando Natsume estaba cerca de los arbustos donde se escondian susurro para que solo ellos escucharan –bien aun queda la pequeña Kyoko- sonrió de lado para sacar su celular, mientras era seguida por ellos.

-Gracias-dijo bajito Hana, después de un largo silencio –pero no tenias que mentir- dijo un poco decepcionada, ya que Riohey solo dijo eso para protegerla.

-Hana, no mentia ahora lo are correctamente- sonrio Riohey, tomo una gran boconada de aire -¿quieres ser mi novia al **EXTREMO**!?- grito Riohey, sorprendiendo ha Hana.

-si-dijo simplemente, no mostrando lo realmente emocionada que estaba, hasta que sintió que Riohey la tomo de la cintura la levanta y le dio varias vueltas, la bajo con delicadeza y sus miraras se cruzaron, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, podía respirar el mismo aire que el, lo podía sentir cada vez más hasta que su celular sonó, rompiendo el momento, Riohey se volteo estaba muy colorado mientras miraba las entradas al observatorio.

_Valla Hana Riohey si que golpea duro,_

_Aun le duele a Haru, sumándole ha eso tu cachetada,_

_Espero no te hallas asustado, todo era parte del plan y actuaste muy bien_

_Felicidades Hana, espero la próxima vez no me quiera matar Riohey, nos vemos_

Hana sonrió ante el mensaje, en verdad Haru era una amiga extremista, pero también calculadora y eso le empezaba a preocupar, Haru nunca había sido así, solo esperaba que fuera lo que estuviera viviendo contara con ella, regreso con Riohey.

-Riohey tienes que disculparte con Natsume- sentenciaba Hana quien tomaba de la mano a su nuevo novio.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Hooo que les parecio, y sobre mi tristreza los mismo de simpre XD las historias no van como quiero siento que no les gusta por los pocos comentarios u.u esod esanima en fin Natsume sigue en popa y como va seguira publicandose cada semana lastima porlosdemas buenopara satisfaccion propia los publicare en mi face jeje<p>

Muchissisimas gracias por los animos y lindos comentarios y ha dar contestacion a cada uno de ellos n.n

**chica panquesito**: lo se pobre Haru peroaveces la verdad no se puede ocultar ahora veamos que nos deja saber que hisodespues de todolo que sufrio y que pasara con ella.

**AgathaxB**: tengo que decir la verdad sera un 2795 si lo sematame peroasi sera necesito desaserme de candidatospara Haru XD sii tenian oportunidad de buscarlaperonunca hisieron eso ellos se preocupan ha su modopero que es lo que esta viviendo Haru eso hay que averiguarlo y si Tsuna se ira con Kyoko la preguntas es como nos lemos depuesn.n

**Kirana-Taisho:** Si Hana es muy lista lastima que el amor no dejara ver quepasa con Haru jeje si seria una buena complice para estos capitulos y aqui la continuacion lastima sera en dos o tres partes n.n

**Ichiru no Are**: Muchas gracias por la alta estimacion encerio gracias y me alegra que te este gustando sin duda alguna gracias si peronecesito a una Kyoko que se quede un rato estatica necesito un distractor`para Tsuna para lo que viene, Naa Hibari estare si no en el proximo si en el que sigue hay que darles escenas para cada uno y dejar queotros brillen porun rato jeje y sugerencias la verdad una no defino.

**Ishiro Shizuka:** see es muy linda Haru el problema es que esconde ya que por nada Reborn la vistio de Hombre y se descubrio algo muuuy lijeroperoque a lalarga sera el detonador muajaja y como vez el plan de Haru y Hana te ha gustado? haa ya quierosaber que más va a pasar n.n

**valen dg:** siii la verdad yo tambien senti penapor Haru es muy dificl hablar de alguien que te guste para otra persona, y sobre Nana siii intuicion femenina y desliz de Haru jeje en fin espero te haya gustado y disfrutes el capitulo n.n

**sin**: muchas gracias y espero te guste el capitulo Thank You!

**Fate:** al contrario gracias ti por leer esta loca historia y espero te guste hasta el finalmuchas gracias

Sin más nos vemos... pero antes hay alguien que quiere un **HaruxMokuro** ya pienso en la historia pero antes les gustaria que fuera largo o un one-shot voten aqui mismo y tal vez la proximasena se lleven una sorpresa ahora si ayosin y al face y por su puesto **feliz fin de semana y EXITO!** espero regresar y ver 5 comentarios en mis demas historias y actualizarlas jeje si no saben donde buscarlas n.n


	8. Chapter 8 Presente y pasado parte 2

Hooo tarde más dias en actualizar jeje si preguntasn por el raro yaoi aun no estamos en una fase de recuerdos separando piezas y pronto vendran nuevas para darle sentido a la historia y chan chan **DAR ESPACIO PARA EL FIN**

En fin estos personajes son de **Akira Amano** n.n yo solo les traigo esta historia wiii n.n DISFRUTEN n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 Pasado y presente parte 2<strong>

Kyoko suspiraba llevaba 10 minutos esperando ha Hana enfrente del parque de diversiones, llevaba un vestido naranja, con unos lindos zapatos a juego con tacón muy bajo.

-Lo siento- sonrió Natsume llamando la atención de la ojo miel, inmediatamente esta se sonrojo no por el hecho de que le sonreía o algo parecido, más bien era por que recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior en sentido que sentía haber hecho el ridículo, y más al descubrir su verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿te sientes mal?- puso su frente a la de ella –al parecer no tienes fiebre, ¿Por qué tan roja?- sonó dudoso pero sin apartarse, sabiendo perfectamente que estaban siendo observados.

Mientras en un árbol Tsuna estaba en cuclillas imaginando la respuesta de Natsume hacia Kyoko, mientras tanto Gokudera y Yamamoto intentaban animarlo, era realmente frustrante para ellos ver así a Tsuna y más después de Natsume estuvo en una cita junto con Hana.

-Los encontré- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era Natsume quien los pillaba desprevenidos y detrás de el Kyoko, quien se puso más roja al ver a Tsuna pero este ni en cuenta.

.

.

.

La situación actual es que Natsume, Kyoko, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera terminaron juntos en el parque de diversiones para una cita usualmente diferente.

-Natsume-san ¿Dónde esta Hana?- dijo Kyoko para romper el silencio tan incomodo que se formo, nadie más que Natsume se dio cuenta del cambio del honorifico y su nombre, ya que estaban atentos a la respuesta del joven.

-Sabes ella y Riohey al fin son novios- dijo tan simple omitiendo su plan y su cita, en un principio la ojo miel estaba sorprendida pero inmediatamente sonrió de felicidad.

-onii-san se estaba tardando demasiado- dijo alegre por su mejor amiga y su hermano.

-lo se desde aquel viaje al futuro- dijo animado Natsume olvidando por completo su situación, esas simples palabras llamaron la atención de Gokudera y Yamamoto, maldiciéndose así misma Haru por un detalle que escapo desapercibido para Kyoko y Natsume.

Ahora su plan ya que estaba Kyoko y Tsuna juntos, tenía que deshacerse de los otros dos estorbos, era simple el plan llevar a esos dos a la rueda de la fortuna que era enorme y muy lenta, deshacerse de Gokudera será fácil por la exposición de UMA el problema era Yamamoto lo iba ha dejar en una caja de bateo que desafortunadamente hoy se encontraba en reparación.

Al entrar a la exposición de UMA se despidieron de Gokudera en razón de una conferencia con un profesor loco, como lo consideraba así –Tsuna-sama- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa que derretiría a las chicas que pasaba por ahí, -que tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, me han dicho que habrá fuegos artificiales dentro de poco y será sensacional verlos desde ahí- sugirió Natsume, mientras los llevaba a por los hombros a Kyoko y a Tsuna hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

Al estar frente a ella cuando fue su turno pasar los cuatro, hiso un movimiento dejando solos a Kyoko y Tsuna solos, ya que Natsume fingió tropezarse y jalo de la camisa a Yamamoto haciéndolo caer de sentón al lado de Haru, haciendo que ellos se fueran, y para no ir detrás de ellos Natsume inicio una discusión con Yamamoto.

-Oye se que no te caigo bien pero no era necesario que tiraras- reto Natsume.

-pero que…- quedo confundido Yamamoto.

-ambos fuera de la fila- grito el encargado sacándolos.

Natsume no puso resistencia, se fue de la fila inmediatamente, Yamamoto lo siguió no permitiría escapar de su vista, observo que Natsume miro al juego mecánico, hablo para si y lanzo algo, Yamamoto se tenso vio hacia la rueda de la fortuna, y esta se paro de repente dejando a Tsuna y ha Kyoko en lo más alto.

-Bien me marcho-dijo Natsume despidiéndose da Yamamoto –He dado todo hoy- sonrió, pero lo ultimo era para si solo pero lo logro escuchar Yamamoto, mientras los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar, una joven choco con el, la cual no se detuvo a disculparse si no corrió a toda prisa.

-¿Haru?- se pregunto el moreno al ver esa singular figura mientras estallaban los fuegos artificiales trayendo consigo recuerdos.

Flashback

_-¿Haru te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yamamoto teniendo la castaña en sus brazos. _

_-Hahi, Haru se encuentra bien- lo empujo un poco para que la soltara ya que se había sonrojado, por haber fallado en caer adecuadamente y ser rescatada -gracias Yamamoto-san- dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia._

_No tardo demasiado tiempo para que Lal lo reprimiera sobre la intromisión de los entrenamientos de las chicas, solo por esa ocasión lo dejo, ese día todos se quedarían en la misma posada._

_Yamamoto no podía dormir por lo que se levanto a tomar un vaso con agua al pasar por el pasillo que conectaba al patio, observo una figura que veía la luna, se acerco un poco más y vio que era Haru y no solo eso, estaba llorando y en silencio, por que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y su flequillo tapaba su ensombrecida mirada._

_Haru tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la dejo escapar se limpio suavemente las lagrimas, y ella misma se dio palmaditas en los cachetes para volver ha sonreí, se levanto y al girar vio a Yamamoto con un vaso de agua, ella simplemente sonrió, las lagrimas habían sido borrados y ahí estaba de nuevo sonriendo como si nada. _

_-Hola Yamamoto-san, ¿tampoco podías dormir?- pregunto la castaña ignorando por completo que la había visto llorara, el solo asintió –La leche tibia es mejor para conciliar el sueño- y fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que ella también llevaba un vaso consigo. _

_Ambos caminaban hacia la cocina, ninguno hablaba hasta que el decidió romper ese silencio. _

_ -Haru- llamo su atención, ella lo vio esperando que necesitaba –¿Qué paso en el festival?- pregunto de repente, sacando de equilibrio a la castaña. _

_-Haru no sabes de que hablas- se hiso la desentendida la castaña y se dio media vuelta dirigiendose al fregadero._

_-Haru- la llama Yamamoto, levantándose de su asiento pero sin moverse. _

_Haru le daba la espalda; suspiro de todos se tenia que encontrar a alguien terco como ella, sabia que cualquiera que fuera su respuesta no quedaría contento así que cortaría esta conversación de tajo –Sabes, Haru dará todo – sonrió la chica deposito su vaso en el fregadero-Que descanses Yamamoto-san, hasta mañana- y con esas palabras se marcho._

_Fin del Flash back _

Los fuegos artificiales seguían con su detonación, hasta que otra figura de un rubio llamo su atención.

-¿Gamma?- se pregunto confundido al ver que se marchaba a la misma dirección que había tomado la castaña que tenia un parecido extraordinario con Haru; los iba ha perseguir, pero también estaba Natsume no lo iba ha perder, pero su instinto impidieron seguir ha ambos, ya que si se alejaba seguro Tsuna estaría preocupado por irse sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Tsuna no podía estar más colorado y triste al ver a Kyoko quien insistía en no verlo, de hecho desde que Natsume dio su ubicación Kyoko había estado evitándolo. –_a lo mejor Kyoko-chan esta molesta por interrumpir su cita- _pensó el castaño quien no pudo evitar suspirar.

La ojo miel no pudo evitar darse cuenta de eso, era los únicos en ese pequeño espacio disfrutando si se le podía llamar así el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, en realidad maldecía ha Natsume en esos momentos lo odiaba y si lo llegaba a ver le daría su merecido y Hana no se salvaría, pero la verdad ha pesar de estar enojada y confundida estaba muy feliz de poder estar con Tsuna, ella sola se sentía frustrada, peor al verlo suspirar no pudo evitar el porque de su estado. 

-Tsu-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la ojo miel aun sin mirarlo.

Tsuna se encontró congelado era la primera vez que realmente se sentía incomodo con Kyoko –si- respondió débilmente al ver que no le dirigía la mirada –_realmente esta molesta-_ insidia Tsuna en su mente –Kyoko…- llamo la atención de la chica que estaba frente suyo –Yo… lo siento- dijo incomodo, decepcionado, frustrado y dolido Tsuna.

-¿Por qué?- lo vio la chica con ignorancia ante las palabras de Tsuna.

-Bueno… yo… no quería- le dolía tanto mencionar esas palabras- interrumpir en tu cita- dijo francamente, mientras desviaba su mirada no quería que viera su tristeza.

-¡CITA!- grito Kyoko asombrada ya que solo escucho esas palabras lo demás lo ignoro -¿con quien?- pregunto toda roja, y solo imaginaba que era culpa de Hana y Natsume el que hayan hecho tener una cita con Tsu-kun.

-Si con Natsume- dijo Tsuna aun mas dolido.

-Te equivocas- al escuchar el nombre de aquel le dio un parao como podía ser posible que Tsuna pensara eso ahora que sabia lo que sentía realmente.

-Bueno… creí que eran novios… después de tu declaración- Tsuna estaba confundido pero realmente quería saber que paso esa noche entre ellos.

Ahora si Kyoko tenia todas tonalidades de rojo, se sentía a morir Tsuna había visto que se le había declarado a Natsume, había escuchado todas aquellas ridiculeces de amor cuales solo eran simples ilusiones, de verdad quería morir pero no quería que Tsuna se llevara la idea equivocada así que lo mejor era aclara todo de una vez.

-Yo si me declare- dijo Kyoko mientras veía por otro lado –Pero el me rechazo- dijo entre dolida y agradecida ya que si no fuera por ese rechazo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, al notar la cara de incredulidad de Tsuna continuo su relato –Natsume me abrió los ojos, el sabia que solo lo quería pero no de esa forma, solo eran banalidades de mis sentimientos por ocultar la verdad… tenia miedo- se mordió el labio por su inseguridad pero prosiguió era ahora o nunca – Tenia miedo fallarle a la persona que me guste, tenia miedo de perderlo, de fallarle, de no ser un buen apoyo, de no cuidar de el, de no poder hacerle entender que daría todo por el, tenia mucho miedo de enamorarme de el- bajo la mirada.

-Kyoko estas enamorada y no es de Natsume- dijo entre feliz y dolido Tsuna, ya que había alguien en el corazón de su razón de ser, de su amada, sonrió de mala gana tomo sus manos –Te apoyo se que Gokudera es un cabeza hueca pero sabrá corresponderte- decía intranquilo.

-¡Te equivocas!- grito la ojo miel frustrándose ha ella misma, tan difícil era declararse a la persona que te gusta.

-Bueno Gokudera es un gruñón pero…-no pudo terminar Tsuna por que fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-No es el-dijo la ojo miel.

-Bueno Yamamoto-pero antes de seguir la ojo miel volvió a negar –Hibari- volvió a intentar adivinar Tsuna cual fue negado –Mokuro…- y volvía ha negar, y decía nombre tras nombre.

-Tsu-kun- se estaba desesperando la ojo miel –enserio eres un Dame- dijo con una risa sarcástica, dejando confundido Tsuna –A quien amo es a ti- dijo mientras sonreía y el llanto empezaba ha invadirla Tsuna se quedo en shock aun no se la creía –Tengo miedo de fallarte de no ser demasiado buena como Haru, hasta Reborn lo sabe Haru seria la mejor candidata a ser tu pareja, pero yo…- las lagrimas al fin empezaron ha invadir sus mejillas –Pero yo solo me ata mi hermano, uno de tus guardianes seria doloroso tener ese lazo solo por mi onii-san, el solo verte sonreír, el verte contento, me daba miedo que por mi culpa no lo fueras, que te sintieras débil, tenia miedo de fallarte, por eso negaba lo que sentía tu mereces algo mejor alguien como Haru-decía decaída sabia de los sentimientos de Haru.

-Kyoko, por que no me dejas decir eso a mi, Kyoko yo siento los mismo por ti- dijo sin tapujos no quería que este momento terminara y si era un sueño deseaba que siguiera su curso -Kyoko-chan también te amo- dijo tan tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

Se hiso un silencio, pero agradable y cálido las palabras fluyeron solas y ambos estaban sonrojados y mostrando una sonrisa de profunda alegría y felicidad, se habían declarado su amor pero ninguno había escuchado las palabras que deseaban decir y escuchar, en un momento la rueda nuevamente empezó a funcionar pronto se terminaría el momento mágico sin decirlo así que Tsuna se armo de valor antes de llegar con ciertos amigos ruidos que seguramente lo esperaban.

-Kyoko-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto con una sonrisa sabiendo la respuesta.

-si- dijo la ojo miel, termino ese monosílabo y como dos imanes se atrajeron y de dieron su primer beso.

Tsuna sintió que al fin podría encontrar la felicidad y alejaría de ella todos esos miedos que sentía. En cambio Kyoko estaba feliz como cada miedo que sentía se iba desvaneciendo, el miedo a romper el corazón de Haru, pero ella fue quien la impulso, el miedo de que no fuera la mejor mujer para Tsuna, pero le demostraría a Reborn que ella también seria digna de ese reconocimiento, el miedo de solo tener el vinculo hacia Tsuna solo por su hermano, ahora era más profundo el era parte de su vida y la compartiría hasta el final, el miedo de no darle el apoyo que necesitaba, seria bajo esfuerzo y gratitud y perseverancia todo ese miedo se esfumo.

Rompieron el beso al sentir de nuevo detener el juego mecánico y escuchar la puerta se abriera, salieron de la mano y lo primero que divisaron fue ha Gokudera pelear con Yamamoto por alguna razón que ha ellos no les importaba solo estaban ellos y sus manos unidas.

.

.

.

Natsume caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se detuvo hasta que diviso el pequeño parque que conocía hace varios meses atrás, la ironía de la vida era volver ahí sintiendo lo mismo, solo faltaría algo.

Suspiro cansado, agotado y triste –Herbívoro te morderé hasta la muerte- escucho detrás de él, sonrió ante eso en definitiva era irónico vivir de nuevo esa escena –bien Hibari más val que te prepares para perder- dio media vuelta con una sonrisa arrogante que si alguien la supiera leer esperaba que el dolor físico aliviara el dolor que había en su corazón.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Hooo que tal les gusto? mepreguntaban por Hibari heee ya hiso su aparicion y elproximo capitulo sabremos que pasoenel festival jojo elpasado se vive en el presentes y nuevos personajes aparecen n.n<p>

ahora si agradecimientos especiales ha:

Ichiru no Are: siii puedesn ser hermosospero yo prefiero las noches son frias y obscuras y no con un calor insorpotable y mas en fin de semana XD y sii Riohey tardo pero ya dio su brazo a torcer jeje en fin espero te haya gustado elcapitulo n.n

Sayaneko-chan: Ya ando pensando en un MokuroxHaru solo estoy definiendo un buen trama quiero algo tragico y lindo no te preocupes y hooo no Tsuna si que sufrira y creo que todas no sabes lo que viene ni se la esperan jeje y lo más importante espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

valen dg: siii Riohey mas vale tarde que nunca no? XD y sobre lo otro, si que se preguntan con quien se quedara Haru cada uno tiene sus motivos y razones pero el final sera una hiper sorpresa solo te dire que sera lomenos inesperado n.n espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

Aoi Black: Muchicimas gracias por tus palabras de aliento y espero este capitulo no te haya desepcionado y sea al contrario que te guste n.n

hitomi62: Naa necesitaba que Tsuna este con Kyokopara lo que viene,si es raro ver a Haru con Mokuro porChrome perono es imposible jeje y si polos opuestos se atraen como Hibari o Gokudera serian buenas parejas tambien pero vas más haya de lo que ven tus ojos sera una sorpresa sera algo que no veran ustedes hasta que sea demasiado tarde, pero creo que eres muy suspicas y **encerio eres mi idolo** eres la primera que me comenta sobre mis pistas que doy en los capitulos encerio eso me hace super feliz te adoro y aqui el siguiente capitulo espero te haya gustado n.n

Ahora encerio muchisismas gracias por seguirmis locas historias **ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA CON CADA LECTOR, gracias por leer, gracias por exitir., gracias por seguir adelante y seguir soñando gracias por llegar tan lejos juntoconmigo eto no es posible sin ustedes GRACIAS** **y EXITO!**


	9. Chapter 9 un pasado y un futuro El festi

Recuerden estospersonagespertenecen a** Akira Amano **

Noss leemos abajito disfruten su lectura n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 Pasado y presente Final "El Festival"<strong>

_Era el día más caluroso en lo que iba del año, y eso solo era el comienzo de ese día para una castaña, quien se levanto temprano para prepara un obento enorme para sus amigos, ya que ellos tendrían un día agitado por su festival escolar y ella estaría ahí para ayudarlos. _

_La escuela Namimori estaba hermosamente adornada, y se veía a los estudiantes empezando ha instalar sus puestos, y enlistándos para atraer clientes, hasta donde sabia Haru, la clase de Tsuna se encargaría de un café, y la clase de Riohey una casa del terror. _

_Haru iba tan distraída que choco sin querer, cayendo de forma estrepitosa, pero protegiendo el almuerzo de sus amigos. _

_-Herbívora prepárate para ser mordida hasta la muerte- escucho claramente Haru se asusto al saber quien le pertenecía esa voz, al mirara no vio ha Hibari si no a la misma muerte, Haru dio un enorme grito y no supo mas de ella. _

_Haru se sentía cansada y muy despacio abrió los ojos para ver una sitio completamente blanco, tardo unos segundos para darse cuenta que no estaba en la entrada dela escuela, se levanto rápidamente y se mareo un poco. _

_-Amiga de Kyoko cuidado- la detuvieron para evitar de nuevo que callera. _

_Haru levanto la cabeza y esta vez se encontró con un… -¿cachorro?- dijo algo inquita pero al visualizar mejor vio a Riohey vestido con disfraz de un perro, -¿Sempai que hace vestido así?-pregunto curiosa la castaña._

_-kufufu al fin despiertas primavera- escucho detrás de ella y al voltear vio a Mokuro vestido de vampiro, y más allá en un esquina vio a Hibari con una túnica negra y una oz. _

_Se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería -Haru-chan ¿estas bien?- pregunto la recién llegada, era Kyoko con un lindo vestido de Maid y junto a ella Chrome, quien lucia el mismo vestuario, y más atrás Hana con su uniforme de la escuela._

_-Kyoko-chan pero ¿que hacen aquí?- se altero un poco la castaña ya que hasta donde sabia sus amigas se encargarían de preparar las bebidas y comidas que ofrecerían en su café. _

_Al verla escena comprendió poco a poco lo sucedido sino mal recordaba Mokuro, Hibari y Riohey iban en la misma clase y sin excepción los hicieron participar, claro algunos más forzados que otros y al parecer se había desmayado por el susto provocado por Hibari, quien por responsabilidad llevo ha Haru a la enfermería, Mokuro estaba ahí molestándolo y Sempai había ido a buscarlos por consecuencia le avisaría a Kyoko de lo que paso y vendría con Haru, acompañada de Chrome y Hana, por consecuencia Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna se quedaron a cargo de la cocina, una vez que analizo Haru la situación, miro a Kyoko con cara de muerte. _

_-Kyoko-chan ¿Quién se encarga de la cocina?-pregunto angustiada esperando que su conclusión fuera equivocada. _

_Kyoko no tubo tiempo de contestar ya que se escucho una explosión proveniente de los pisos de arriba, todos salieron hacia el origen del estallido._

_Todos corrieron y vieron a la clase de Tsuna salir por el humo, al acercase pudieron ver un desastre los ingredientes que pensaban utilizar eran polvo, o estaban incomibles, y todo gracias a Gokudera quien se había ofrecido a cocinar, una vez cuando todo volvió a la normalidad la clase de Tsuna estaba decidiendo que hacer o perderían todo su trabajo. _

_-Tsuna-san- llamo la castaña con una cálida sonrisa, mientras enseñaba una enorme cesta la cual había obentos preparados para todos sus amigos._

_La calamidad fue rápidamente resuelta gracias a Haru, la comida que había llevado para ellos la dio para que improvisaran en lo que iban por nuevos ingredientes, pero gracias al desastre sus amigos no tuvieron descanso por lo cual Haru tubo que ver el festival sola, mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo choco nuevamente con alguien._

_-Haru lo siente- se disculpo inmediatamente._

_-kufufufu si es la pequeña primavera a caso se perdió- dijo en un tono sugerente mientras la miraba con cierta malicia y diversión-_

_-Haru no esta perdida, Haru solo… no miraba donde caminaba- dijo caminando hacia atrás para intentar escapar de Mokuro, pero sin percatarse que detrás de ella había una pared. _

_-Me parece que puedes inventar mejores escusas- dijo Mokuro acercándose lentamente. _

_-Haru no miente- dijo finalmente quedando entre la pared y Mokuro, -Haru solo estaba aburrida y no veía por donde caminaba- dijo sincera y convincente para quela dejara ir._

_-Si estas aburrida- Mokuro se acerco hacia su oído –podría ayudarte- y le soplo, haciendo que Haru se pusiera toda roja y sintiera escalofríos –pero deberías verte primavera, si que eres divertido jugar contigo- dijo en un tono burlón mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su frente y marchándose de ese lugar._

_Una vez que Haru logro obtener la compostura perdida le grito –Mokuro-san no se burlara una vez mas de Haru, Haru le hará pagar solo espere- dijo haciendo una rabieta mientras aun estaba sonrojado por lo ocurrido, marchándose de ese lugar en sentido contrario. _

_Haru estaba bastante aburrida de ver el festival sola así que decidió regresar al aula de sus compañeros, veía que de mala gana Gokudera atendía algunas mesas al igual que Yamamoto enseguida vio a Tsuna dirigirse a la parte trasera y sin pensarlo lo siguió, cuando iba ha entrar escucho una voz femenina. _

_-Gracias Tsu-kun- dijo la ojo miel quien estaba sentad. _

_-No te preocupes solo fue una leve torcedura- su voz era calmada y llena de ilusión o fue lo que pensó Haru al escuchar a Tsuna hablarle a Kyoko quien al parecer se había lastimado su tobillo y Tsuna hacia presión sobre este –Pero debería ir a la enfermería Kyoko-chan- trago saliva –yo podría acompañarte- se sonrojo y bajo una milésima su tono de voz desviando su mirada. _

_-Gracias Tsu-kun eres muy amable- decía un poco sonrojada la ojo miel pero Tsuna no había notado eso, solo una tercera presente que sentía que su corazón la oprimía cada vez más. _

_Haru ya no pudo seguir escuchando más la conversación cuando sintió que fue jalada y arrastrada lejos de ese lugar._

_-Que bueno que te encontré mujer idiota, ayúdame a repartir estos volantes- dijo Gokudera soltándola una vez que salieron del aula._

_-¿Qué encontraste ha Haru o la arrastraste?- dijo furiosa, pero no tuvo respuesta, ya que solo le dio varios volantes que empezaron a repartir._

_-Gokudera-san por que se llevo a Haru- dijo algo incomoda una vez que terminaron de repartir los volantes. _

_-Solo estabas de paso, y solo estorbabas así que mejor que ayudarme deberías estar agradecida- dijo irritado Gokudera, ya que la veía pensativa, menos eufórica como siempre, se veía pensativa y perdida. _

_-En verdad Gokudera-san es amable- sonrió Haru, dejando descolocado a Gokudera quien nunca pensó ver esa expresión dirigida hacia el, por una momento Haru desapareció de su vista y volvió con unos refrescos –Debes tener sed- entrego su refresco, mientras Haru examinaba su lata –Gokudera-san debería volver, Haru aun tiene cosas que ver en el festival- se levanto y se fue dejando a un peli plateado sin apartar la vista por donde se marcho._

_-No creo que se amable, si no egoísta- se dijo así mismo Gokudera volviendo a su aula._

_Haru deambulaba por el festival en realidad pensaba en varias cosas entre ellas Tsuna quien conoció y lo consideraba un mal ejemplo, y pudo ver lo amable que era; hasta su autoproclamación de ser la futura esposa vongola y un sinfín de imágenes atravesaban sus recuerdos como el nunca dijo nada pero en verdad se ponía nervioso, el hecho de Gokudera siempre evitara que ella no digiera nada, el hecho de que cada uno de ellos sutilmente la alejaba de Tsuna para darle espacio con Kyoko,_

_Haru soltó un profundo suspiro –Haru perdió- dijo desanimada. _

_-Pero aun tienes un intento- escucho detrás de ella, volteo y se dio cuenta que era Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Haru._

_-Si Haru aun tienes un intento aun te queda una pelota- Haru miro su mano y no se había percatado que había estado parada en un puesto de premios en donde tenias que tirar unas botellas con una pelota y al parecer tenia su ultimo intento –Vamos tu puedes, si no lo intentas como vas ha obtener tu premio no te desanimes- _

_Haru miro la pelota, sonrió ha esta –Haru tiene una ultima oportunidad- dijo para enseguida abrazar a Yamamoto quedando sus ojos fijos en los de el –Gracias- se soltó y le dio la pelota y salió corriendo, sin rumbo fijo._

_-Y bien vas ha tirar- lo llamo un alumno esperando ha que terminara su turno, Yamamoto sonrió –Creo que no este no es mi tiro, tal vez en otra ocasión- y llevándose la pelota de ahíy dejando ver el juego de Haru en el cual no había logrado tirara ni una sola botella de sus cinco intentos que tubo. _

_Haru corría en búsqueda de su objetivo, era el último momento su última oportunidad pero aun había esperanza y si todo salía bien seguro que podría bailar con Tsuna alrededor de la fogata de su escuela en el último memento aun había oportunidad. _

_Mientras revisaba cada pasillo se topo con Kyoko._

_-¡Kyoko-chan!- grito para llamar su atención la cual se detuvo para ver que necesitaba su amiga -¿Has visto ha Tsuna-san?- pregunto inmediatamente._

_-Fue ha dejar unas cosas a la bodega, después lo veremos en la fogata con todos- menciono la ojo miel y salió Haru nuevamente en su búsqueda. _

_Su corazón latía a mil por hora ahí estaba Tsuna-san saliendo de la bodega, apretó los puños para armarse de valor, se humedeció los labios para no quedarse sin palabras y recupero su respiración, esta vez tenia que ser decidida, hablar fuerte y claro sin vacilar, tendría que dejar que sus sentimientos se escucharan y llegaran ha Tsuna. _

_ -Tsuna-san- llamo su atención Haru, la cual se acerco poco ha poco –Haru tiene algo que decirte, y de verdad Haru quiere una respuesta- su voz estaba llena de decisión esperando una respuesta sincera era lo que podía percibir Tsuna, -¿Así que Tsuna-san podría escuchar ha Haru?- dijo algo inquieta, Tsuna solo asintió guardando silencio para escuchar atentamente a su amiga, Haru dio un gran suspiro -Tsuna-san Haru te ama- dijo emocionada ocultando su sonrojo agachando la cabeza, esperando que al final del festival en la quema de la fogata podrían bailar juntos. _

_-Haru…- dudo en contestar el castaño a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, después de meditarlo decidió hablar por que le debía una respuesta sincera a ella –Lo siento Haru… yo solo te veo como una amiga- dio como respuesta el decimo vongola._

_Haru negó con la cabeza –Haru lo sabia- dijo un poco triste sin levantar la vista aun –solo…- callo no sabia que decir, inhalo todo el aire que puedo –Tsuna-san- miro directo a los ojos del castaño el cual se sorprendió y asusto esperando lo peor, tal vez una cachetada o el llanto de la chica –escucha atentamente ha Haru- a lo cual Tsuna solo dijo "si" con la cabeza sin decir más –Más vale que te des prisa Kyoko-chan es una linda chica y te la pueden quitar- dijo ya con calma –así que ve Kyoko te esta esperando- sonrió la castaña mientras lo empujaba_

_Haru logro hacer que Tsuna bailara con Kyoko, y sin decir nada se marcho del lugar._

_-Haru se fue- dijo Yamamoto quien miraba la pelota. _

_-Esa mujer es una idiota- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza, mientras ambos miraban ha Tsuna y a Kyoko irradiar felicidad._

_Haru caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en un principio Haru salió corriendo de la escuela de Tsuna pero se canso en el camino, vio un pequeño parque se sentó pesadamente en un de los columpios y las lagrimas empezaban a brotar, soltando unos ruidosos sollozos._

_-Herbívora te morderé hasta la muerte por irrumpir la tranquilidad dela ciudad- dijo Hibari quien se iba acercando ha ella, Haru inmediatamente sostuvo el aire para dejar de emitir sonido alguno. _

_El silencio reino entre ellos por un par de segundos, eso calmo el dolor de su corazón o tal vez solo pospuso el rompimiento de este._

_-Débil- fue lo último que pronuncio Hibari antes de irse._

_Actualidad_

-Vamos Hibari a caso eres débil- sonrió Natsume quien mandaba una patada en su costado derecho, el cual tomo su pierna, dispuesto a lanzarlo, pero Natsume tomo impulso con su otro pie para darle un golpe en el rostro, Hibari fue más rápido se agacho tomo impulso y con una tonfa dio un golpe directo en la radilla.

Natsume se veía más agotado, le resbalaba un poco de sangre de su labio inferior del lado izquierdo, se limpio con su pulgar sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por que no peleas enserio herbívoro- dijo Hibari sin apartar la vista el solo tenia sucia la ropa, -No eres el mismo que conocí ese día- se sacudió el polvo guardo sus tonfas y se dispuso a irse.

-Vamos Hibari eso es todo- decía arrogante Natsume, aun buscaba pelea.

-eres débil- solo dijo eso y se marcho.

Natsume dejo escapar una carcajada irónica mientras dejaba recorrer nuevamente el llanto su rostro –Haru no solo es débil si no también una tonta- se dejo caer de rodillas, ahora el dolor de su corazón era acompañado por un par de costillas rotas, varios moretones, y una torcedura –Haru de verdad no pertenece ha ningún lugar- dijo melancólica –Pero antes de irse debe arreglar muchas cosas- sonrió para ella mientras caminaba con cierta dificultad.

.

.

.

Se escuchaba un rebote de una pelota en el cuarto escuro.

-Mi señora aquí esta la información- dijo un hombre en esmoquin, mientras hacia una reverencia y mostraba un sobre amarillo.

-al fin si que tardo Diana en enviarla- se escucho una voz infantil. Mientras el sobre desapareció y el cuarto estaba oscuro –Háblame de ellas, ¿son las mejores?- pregunto infantilmente.

-Mi señora son las mas cercanas al decimo vongola- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Su ubicación?- ordeno.

-Oregano miembro del CEDEF subordinado de Iemitsu Sawada, padre del decimo Vongola, ubicación actual Italia posibilidad 10%. Lal Mirch exarcobaleno maldito, prometida de Collonelo ubicación actual Japón posibilidad 15%, Uni líder de la familia Giglio Nero fuerte aliada de los vongola y amiga del decimo vongola ubicación actual desconocida posibilidad 5%, Hana Kurokawa actual novia del guardián del sol ubicación actual Japón posibilidad 80%, Haru Miura amiga cercana del decimo vongola ubicación actual Japón, protegida por familia Giglio Nero y cuatro arcobalenos posibilidad 20% y Kyōko Sasagawa Hermana del guardián del sol y actual novia del decimo vongola ubicación actual Japón posibilidad 90%.

-Así que debe ser esta chiquilla, bien diles que inicien con la operación- decía sin ánimos aburrida realmente – y yo que quería divertirme, que se encargue Román, llámenme cuando todo este terminado- y dio una señal para que saliera dela habitación el hombre.

Una vez que salió el hombre abrió la ventana vio un pequeño azulejo en la repisa –No te preocupes no se han dado cuenta, será demasiado tarde cuando lo noten, esta vez acabaremos con –vongola mi señora- sonrió para ver como voló la pequeña ave azul.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Encerio espero no haberlas desepcionado y ahcer muuuy larga mi ausencia peroni la inspiracion ni eltimpo estaban de mi lado y cuando venian mi musa chin algo la interrumpia y mas que nada me forza a lelgar un poco mas rapidoalfinal no tan rapido pero si acortar la historia y dejar libres varios detalles que me hubiera gustado plasmar pero bueno encerio esperoles haya gustado y si no las criticas son bien recibidas n.n<p>

AGRADECIEMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

Ichuru no Are: Siii matame Hibari hiso una breve aparicion pero es una clave muy linda no lo pierdan de vista o les pasara lo que a los vongola jeje, no aun no sabes que hara ahora Mokuro con la nueva Nagi jeje peor aver que sucede y quien sera su nuevo enemigo?nos leemos muy pronto n.n

Hitomi62: Ps el festival aqui esta, y espero que entiendanlosmensajes subliminales me parecio mejor idea no explicarlos para que cada quien le diera su mejor interpretacion, creo que fue lindo a su manera pero aun falta un falsh back que tendra lugar muuuy tarde pero es importante ¿sabes cual es? y haa yo tambien queria que fuiera una batalla epica la de Haru y Hibari pero mi musa me inpiropara pelearlas en la vida real XD y por eso eldia del festival sustituyo la pelea cada vez me emocionaba meas peorno quedaba jeje y en cuento a quien se quedara Haru me reservo mi derecho de no decir nada, encerio es lo menos imaginable lo que que tu imaginacionponga asi de Haru ghaa no puede ser esopasara espero no tevallas a los extremos tambien jeje nos leemos pronto saludosn.n

Rikka Yamato: Sii ahora entiende ha Haru por quele duele tanto, elfestival fue un puntomuy duro y más ahora y falta unlindo o tragico recuerdo que paso despues de... chan chan sorpresa jaja esperoelcapitulo te haya gustado y nos leemos luegos n.n

vale dg: lo se Yamammoto es super tierno y lindo y sin querer mesale muy bien esapareja pero no no es eleigido ups creo que dije algo de mas jeje y lo se fue muy breve la paricion de Hibaripero vendra algo mejos si no me traiciona mi musa y el tiempo jeje nos leemso pronto n.n

EN GENERAL LES AGRADESCOS A TODS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA PORNO ACTUALIZAR ANTES QUE TENGAS UN HERMOSO INICIO DE FIN DE SEMANA Y EXITO!

y hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10 Cambios

Jajaja mi plan malefico funciono muajaja sabia que elcapitulo anterior les hiba ha parecer soso, pero a caso no se preguntaron ¿por que fue asi? aqui la respuesta DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA d.b

Recuerden estos personajes son de **Akira Amano**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 Cambios<strong>

La madrugada siempre se ha caracterizado por el abrumador frio de sus mañanas, y la soledad de estas, pero el único que siempre funcionara a tiempo sin duda el tren que entra y sale de Namimori sin retraso alguno, el es el único testigo de los movimientos, las entradas y salidas de la personas a largos viajes o ajustes de cuentas y esa mañana no era la excepción.

-¡Tsu-kun ya levántate te están esperando!- grito Nana desde las escaleras.

Tsuna seguía adormilado, pero al notar los rayos del sol por primera vez levanto velozmente, hoy seria el día que iría con Kyoko como su novia oficial nadie le podía quitar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de oreja ha oreja, se sentía tan dichoso, volteo por instinto hacia el hueco de su habitación donde dormía Natsume vio que el futon ya estaba levantado y estaba bien acomodado, por alguna razón Tsuna se sentía mal.

Flash back

_Tsuna no podía dormir estaba realmente nervioso había quedado en ir con Kyoko juntos a la escuela, Reborn no tubo tiempo para burlarse o felicitarlo ya que cuando iba llegando a su casa el salió de improvisto al parecer con algo muy importante paso para ignorar olímpicamente a su alumno._

_Mientras se cambiaba pudo notar la ausencia de algo y era de Natsume, se recostó sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto, la casa estaba en silencio cuando se escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina con sumo cuidado Tsuna bajo y vio la luz encendida sumamente como un ratón se acerco, pudo ver ha Natsume mal herido, pero no se acerco ya que hacia el más mínimo ruido para no llamar la atención, veía como se curaba y se limpiaba los rastros de sangre, cuando noto que se levantaba, Tsuna salió hacia su cuarto._

_La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, el estaba viendo hacia la pared no hizo ningún movimiento, su respiración fue lenta y suave como si de verdad estuviera durmiendo, solo escuchaba pequeños chasquidos de los dientes de Natsume para evitar los gritos de dolor mientras acomodaba su futon, una vez pasado algo de tiempo Tsuna decidió voltear veía rastros de lagrimas en su mejillas, y un rostro cansado, y cierta dificultad de respiración, y solo escuchaba su sueño –todo cambiara- mientras una pequeña y casi ultima lagrima caí, por primera vez Tsuna lo sentía tan cercano, con una inconsciencia de proteger a su nuevo amigo, que desconocía pero ciertamente había traído cambios a su vida, y con ese pensamiento callo en el mundo de Morfeo. _

_Fin del flash back_

Al bajar las escaleras pregunto por Natsume; Nana negó su estancia en su residencia, al llegar a la puerta ahí vio a Kyoko más linda que de costumbre junto ha ella Gokudera y Yamamoto; y detrás de ella a un Riohey un tanto serio que calmaba Hana con una sonrisa y un pellizco en las costilla para dejar ser tan sobre protector, Tsuna se acerco sigilosamente hacia Riohey mientras Nana solo observaba desde el marco de su puerta.

-Riohey nii-chan- inhalo todo el aire que pudo –Por favor permíteme salir con Kyoko-chan, permíteme ser su novio- hiso una gran reverencia al frente de el, los segundos para Tsuna se convirtieron en minutos, horas o hasta días por lo nervioso que estaba, mientras Kyoko estaba roja pero sonriendo como la más dichosa del mundo.

-¡Sawada!- Grito Riohey a lo que hizo Tsuna ponerse firme al escuchar su nombre, Riohey vio a su hermana y tomo su mano –más vale que la cuides ¡AL EXTREMO!- y al terminar decir eso se escucho una gran alegoría, risas y felicitaciones hasta proveniente de los que estaban dentro de la casa.

.

.

.

El grupo vongola iba llegando a la escuela bastante animado.

-Herbívoros los morderé hasta la muerte- decía el guardián dela nube al ver el alboroto en su amada escuela.

-Hi…Hibari- dijo Tsuna con cierto nerviosismo muy característico de el.

-Deja al decimo, si buscas pelea arreglemos esto-dijo enojado Gokudera ya que no permitiría que nadie arruinara su preciado momento.

Ambos estaba en posición de pelea listo para dar o responder el primer golpe cuando se escucharon a lo lejos pequeños, y sarcásticos aplausos.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí a la nueva pareja- se fue acercando poco a poco con cierta frialdad cada palabra y filosa lista para cortar el aire –Muchas felicidades decimo vongola- hiso una inclinación exagerada Natsume, pero nadie tomo en cuenta el tono de voz.

-Maldito, tu donde rayos estabas debiste estar a la salida del decimo- reclamo Gokudera.

-vamos Gokudera algo debió haber pasado- decía tranquilamente Yamamoto, se sentía tranquilo con el a verlas buenas intenciones de Tsuna y Kyoko de la noche anterior.

Tsuna lo miraba fijamente sin duda había algo diferente en el los golpes que había visto la noche anterior, parecía no haber rastro algunos, solo esa pequeña bandas que cubrían un poco su boca y otra en la ceja derecha la cual era cubierta por su flequillo, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su mirada, era fría, calculadora, astuta, sin sentimiento alguno y profundamente oscura.

-Herbívoro- llamo la atención Hibari a Natsume.

El lo miro y como si estuviera analizando comprendió algo, sonrió con arrogancia –Solo fue suerte- dijo con simpleza mientras separaba enfrente de el con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hibari le molesto el comentario se disponía ha atacar pero la campana del timbre sonó, haciendo que cada quien fuera a su salón, Natsume no dejaba de mirara con una sonrisa ha Hibari y ellos fueron los últimos en abandonar el patio.

Natsume iba caminado tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando su paso fue cortado.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Hana se planto enfrente –Pudo haberte matado, en que rayos estabas pensando- reclamo Hana.

Natsume analizo cada palabra –No tienes de que preocuparte, todo esta bien- dijo Natsume con cierto tono frio que Hana no dejo pasar.

-Claro que no esta bien, enserio H…- Hana no pudo hablar mas al ver que Riohey se acercaba.

-Hana no deberías estará en clase- pregunto Riohey.

-Si, vamos N-A-T-S-U-M-E- dijo tan sarcástica que Riohey no comprendió –Peros esta conversación no ha acabado- susurro lo ultimo para que Natsume la escuchara, mientras se dirigían al aula.

Hana no dejaba de vigilar ha Natsume, aunque se sentía culpable, por el hecho de no haber estado con ella en ese memento, cuando vio a Kyoko y a Tsuna juntos, debió doler, y donde estaba ella con Riohey, se arrepentía sabia de sus planes pero no fue a su lado, un corazón destrozado debe ser lo peor, ya no sabia que sentía si lastima por ella o por quien la ayudo.

Hana intento hablar de nuevo con Natsume a la hora del almuerzo pero la detuvo Riohey y fueron a comer juntos a la azotea solo estaba ausente Natsume, no tubo tiempo de hablar con Natsume en ningún momento y creyó que no lo haría.

-Decimo-llamo la atención Natsume de los presentes, mas por la formalidad que se expresaba –Me voy- dijo tan tranquilo algunos se sorprendieron.

-Pero ¿que pasara con querer ser un guardián?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-No importa, he perdido- dijo cortándole importancia al asunto –Pero antes de irme sino le molesta, quisiera hablar con ellas- dijo con una sonrisa tan angelical.

-Pero quien te crees, tu maldito- dijo Gokudera.

-Yo iré- dijo de pronto Hana retando con la vista ha Natsume.

-Tsu-kun todo estará bien, después de todo es nuestro amigo- sonrió Kyoko –además ira con nosotras Chrome-chan ¿verdad?- llamo a la aludida quien estaba a su lado.

-Todo estará bien Boss- dijo Chrome, de hecho había estado evitando a Mokuro todo este tiempo, asi que evitarlo un poco más no le molestaba.

-Y bien decimo- sonreía Natsume al ver que las chicas aceptaban su invitación.

-bien, entonces esto es una despedida Natsume- dijo Tsuna con cierta melancolía.

-Hasta pronto vongola- dijo Natsume, despidiéndose en general de Tsuna y sus guardianes quienes se quedaba en la entrada de la puerta mientras se marchaba junto a las chicas; mientras su mirada iba hacia el frente y sonreía para el.

.

.

.

-Uni ¿que paso por que estabas en el parque de diversiones?- pregunto Reborn quien estaba en una habitación blanca únicamente ellos dos.

-Lo siento tío Reborn- se sentía incomoda Uni como si fuera difícil hablar –Pero tuve una visión- dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué fue lo que vistes?-pregunto intrigado Reborn.

-Alguien atacaba a Tsuna y ha Kyoko, era un hombre con mascara que se ocultaba en las sombras… fue a cerciorarme que estuvieran bien pero en mi visión no había visto ha Yamamoto y el estaba ahí casi me descubre- dijo entre aliviada y preocupada.

-Ya veo nuevos enemigos se acercan- medito un poco Reborn.

-Si- dijo tenuemente Uni.

-Pero eso no es lo que te molesta o si- indago más Reborn.

-De hecho después de alejarnos del parque hubo otra visión- trago grueso.

-Al parecer te impacto demasiado, ya que Ganma me fue a buscar de inmediato ya que quedaste inconsciente por más de 12 horas y debe ser importante para que pidas que esto sea confidencial- de verdad estaba intrigado Reborn, Uni parecía apunto de llorara parecía asustada y decepcionada.

-Lo que vi fue…- empezó a relatar Uní.

.

.

.

El atardecer anunciaba su llegada, el marrón, el amarillo y el lila pintaban el cielo, Hana no había hecho el intento de hablar con el, todo este tiempo las llevo a comer y después ha una pastelería en donde el se había ofrecido ha ir por las bebidas para acompañar el pastel y ahora estaban en un desolado parque solo caminando.

-Natsume-san enserio te vas ha ir- pregunto un poco apenada Chrome, para romper el silencio formado.

-¿Por qué?- obtuvo como respuesta, parecía no querer hablar estaba mas callado de costumbre.

-Por que quería agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo feliz Chrome al recordar el consejo de Natsume.

Natsume se rio a grandes carcajadas y la volteo ha ver -Es enserio- dijo con una divertida sonrisa pero sus ojos eran afilado y su tono fue tosco.

-Na… Natsume-san- llamo la ojo miel un poco nerviosa.

-Dime mi querida Kyoko-lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo que parecía dagas sus palabras.

-Basta ¿que es lo que te propones?- grito Hana llena de valor, le parecía absurdo que Haru hiriera de tal manera se comportara, así sabia que estaba dolida pero estaba llevando esto a los extremos, pero parecía que no podía hablar más se sentía cansada.

-¿Qué me propongo buena pregunta? Y es fácil la respuesta, espero esto te responda tu pregunta- Natsume le dio una bofetada ha Hana que la tiro al suelo.

-!Hana!- Grito Kyoko mientras intento correr al lado de ella pero se sentía tan cansada que callo de rodillas sin poder hablar.

-¿Por qué?- con cierta dificultad hablaba Hana quien estaba tirada y apretaba sus puños.

-No te puedo permitir que sigas con esto- Chrome estaba lista para atacar, con cierta dificultas se mantenía en pie, su respiración era débil y agradecía que su combate no fuera cuerpo a cuerpo –¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho!- grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo una ilusión de varias víboras alrededor de Natsume.

-Patético- dijo Natsume –Esta es toda tu capacidad como guardián de la niebla, sin duda tu puesto lo perderias fácilmente- decía mientras tomaba con su mano desnuda varias serpientes y las apretaba hasta desaparecer –Pero este juego termina aquí- se acerco hacia ella sin ninguna dificultad, la tomaba por la blusa por su cuello –Di tus ultimas palabras- decía con tono tétrico Natsume mientras en su miraba se veía ansiedad de sangre y perdición, mientras Chrome nunca se imagino tener tanto miedo.

En todo el desolado parque solo se vio como varios pájaros emprendían el vuelo.

.

.

.

-Uni, estas segura de tu visión- pregunto serio Reborn.

-No hay ninguna duda- decía un poco melancólica Uni –En ella definitivamente vi a Tsuna-san y todos los guardianes tirados en el suelo, en un charco de sangre mientras Natsume sonreía- guardo por unos momentos silencio –Ha… Haru matara a todos- decía mientras lloraba Uni desconsoladamente.

.

.

.

-Mi señor Román, he traído su pedido- se escucho una voz varonil y con sumo cuidado y respeto hablo sin alzar la cabeza.

-Bien muéstrame- pido un hombre alto de cabellera verde algo alborotada en la cual su rostro estaba cubierto por media mascara con cierta adornos negros que intensificaban más su mirada rojiza, vestía una camisa semi-abierta y un pantalón color negro acompañado de una gabardina tan larga que llegaba apenas unos 20 cm sobre sus tobillos.

-aquí la tiene- decía Natsume alzando la vista y tomando del suelo a Kyoko quien estaba inconsciente sin ningún rasguño.

-Y con las demás has hecho lo que te pedí- decía mientras tomaba a Kyoko y la depositaba suavemente sobre una cama.

-Así es, la guardiana de la niebla Chrome quedo fuera de combate alguien tan débil como ella solo seria un obstáculo para usted Román-sama y en cuento ha la otra, no se preocupe llevara su mensaje y después será un estorbo menos- sonreía triunfal Natsume.

.

.

.

Hana apenas se podía mover, no podía ni hablar era muy difícil ponerse de pie solo vio como Natsume se llevaba a Kyoko sin ningún remordimiento, Chrome había luchado hasta el final pero fue inútil, había terminado bastante herida, y estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente su falda había terminada llena de sangre, su blusa o lo que quedaba de su blusa eran añicos, su cabello suelto y alborotado, Hana solo podía llorara mientras se arrastraba por el suelo esperando alcanzar el celular que había caído apenas unos metros de ella, pero era tan difícil apenas podía mantener la conciencia.

-_¿Por qué Haru?_- solo pensaba Hana hasta que alcanzo el celular y empezó a marcar - _¿tan malos fuimos? ¿tanto nos odias?-_ se seguía preguntando, mientras seguía el tono de marcación, nadie contestaba -por favor contesta Riohey, por favor ven pronto, por favor ayuda ha Chrome se muere, por favor salven ha Kyoko-apenas murmura Hana mientras seguían el tono; la desesperación, desolación y la traición la estaba destrozando por dentro haciendo salir ha flote las lagrimas.

-Hana- se escucho al otro lado de la línea después de tanto.

-Auxilio- dijo con su ultimo aliento soltando el teléfono quedando inconsciente.

-Hana, Hana, ¡!HANA CONTESTA AL EXTREMO!- se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Riohey por una respuesta que nunca llego.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Jojojo querian peleas y sangre pues bien ya vienen no podian aparecer antes de los recuerdos dela traicion sino donde quedaria nuetro hermoso final<p>

En fin super agradecimientos a todos ustedes que mee len y que me empiezan ha odiar o que me quieren jeje como sea muchisimas gracias y nos vemos la proxima y **EXITO!**

**P.D. 10 de mayo Dia de las Madres FELICIDADES A TODAS AQUELLAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SIDO MADRES, A AQUELLA PERSONA QUE BRINDA SU CALOR Y AMOR INCONDICIONAL UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODAS LAS MAMIS FELICIDADES HOY EN SU DIA QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE SE LES AMA HOY Y SIMPRE 3**


	11. Chapter 11 Acontesimientos

Recuerden estos personajes son de **AKIRA AMANO**

Sufrieron acaso mi ausencia, me pregunto que les pasara con el capitulo de hoy

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 Acontecimientos<strong>

Era una mañana muy agradable, el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor listo para dar comienzo a las nuevas actividades a desarrollar.

-Rayos viejo levántate- decía una chica de cabello largo de color rosado todo alborotado, con una pequeña camisa blanca, con un panda en ella, y un diminuto short color azul marino mientras corría en dirección al baño –¡ESTA FRIA!- grito pero permaneció un momento en la regadera, salió con una toalla atada a su cuerpo y con ella un cubeta –He dicho que te levantes, ya es tarde- tiro la cubeta sobre un bulto o más bien una persona cubierta por las cobijas.

Lentamente las cobijas se fueron quitando despacio –antes de levantar ha alguien no seria mejor que te vistas- decía calmadamente un hombre no mayor a los 40 con enormes ojeras de ojos grises, cabello café oscuro atado en una coleta con una playera negra y unos pantalones blancos quien se estiraba lentamente.

-Después de que te levantes, ya es tarde- decía furiosa la chica, a lo cual el hombre sonrió calmadamente -te dejare el desayuno preparado- dijo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y se fue a cambiar.

La joven llevaba una falda azul marino, un 5 cm sobre las rodillas, con blusa blanca de manga larga la cual era adornada por una corbata del mismo tono que la falda, y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando escapar unos pocos cabellos en conjunto una calcetas blancas hasta las rodilla, llevaba un pan tostado en la boca mientras se acomodaba el calzado.

-Ya me voy- grito la joven, abriendo la puerta, para después caer en un sentón, tirando lo que estaba cerca suyo -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- decía la chica un poco fuera de si.

El hombre salía con una taza de café aun bostezando –Pero que te paso- se dirigió a la chica que estaba en el piso, levanto la vista -¿Quién eres?- interrogo, mientras bebía más café.

-De verdad eres un idiota- decía la chica mientras se levantaba, dejaba sus cosas en la entrada y se dirigía a la cocina.

-No se te hacia tarde-dijo el hombre al ver que la muchacha regresaba a la casa.

-No iré hoy a la universidad, y no te quedes ahí trae tu maldito trasero para acá- vociferaba la muchacha.

.

.

.

-¡Hana contesta Al EXTREMO!- gritaba Riohey desesperado mientras apretaba más su celular.

-¿Onii-chan?- preguntaba nervioso Tsuna.

-¿Sempai todo bien?- interrogaba Yamamoto.

-Cabeza de césped contesta- zarandeó Gokudera.

-Algo paso, Hana pedía Auxilio y no contesta- dijo calmadamente en un intento de procesar la información.

Tsuna de inmediato intento comunicarse con Kyoko pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, y el teléfono de Hana nunca obtuvo una respuesta, y Chrome no tenía uno donde la podían localizar y de Natsume ninguno se molesto en pedirlo, lo primero que hicieron fue correr en dirección hacia donde estaba Mokuro, sin duda ellos tendrían respuesta de su paradero.

-¡Mokuro!- entro gritando Riohey con desesperación, detrás de el Tsuna y los demás.

-Kufufu si es Tsunayoshi y compañía- reía divertido Mokuro.

Riohey no espero ha dar explicaciones se abalanzo hacia Mokuro.

-¿Dónde donde esta Hana y Kyoko?- gritaba mientras el de ojos bicolor no entendía lo que quería decir, al notar este gesto Tsuna se acerco tomo la mano de Riohey y lo alejo lentamente.

Tsuna explico la situación a Mokuro, y el porque habían ido con el y aunque no le gustaba participar con los vongola accedió también para buscar a su querida Nagi.

-No puedo contactarme con ella-apretó los dientes Mokuro.

-No esperare más… me largo ha buscarlas- dijo Riohey dando media vuelta para iniciar su búsqueda.

-Espera onii-chan- lo detuvo Tsuna –Nosotros iremos contigo- dijo calmado para emprender la búsqueda juntos.

.

.

.

-Esto es malo, muy malo- decía un hombre quien veía a dos jóvenes tiradas –tengo que habisar de esto a Kyo-san- decía Kusakabe, tomo su teléfono y se dispuso a marcar mientras otros miembros del comité disciplinario daban los primeros auxilio.

.

.

.

Tsuna y los demás se organizaban para buscar.

-Herbívoro- llamo la atención el recién llegado.

-Hiiibari- dijo tembloroso Tsuna.

-Este no es el momento para tus peleas tontas- vocifero Gokudera.

Hibari ignoro completamente a Gokudera y se dirigió exclusivamente a Mokuro, Tsuna y ha Riohey.

-Las herbívoras, están en el hospital principal- dijo con calma.

Los demás no hicieron preguntas comprendieron lo que decía y fueron directos hacia haya.

En el hospital estaba Bianchi, Reborn y Uni, la presencia de Uni extraño a los presentes pero esas preguntas las harían después lo principal era ver como estaban su amigas.

Chrome estaba gravemente herida y Hana inconsciente, al parecer ambas con un sedante muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde esta Kyoko?- pregunto desesperado Riohey.

Nadie se atrevió a contestarle.

-Reborn ¿sabes que paso?, y ¿Dónde esta Natsume?- pregunto Tsuna.

Reborn meditaba lo que le había dicho Uni –_No puedo decirles que Natsume es Haru, eso podría hacer que se cumpla la premonición, ya que al considerarla como una amiga dudarían en atacarla y ella acabaría, pero con ellos- _es lo que le pasaba por la mente así que no contesto a sus preguntas hasta encontrar una respuesta.

-Tsuna-san- llamo la atención Uni con una débil sonrisa, mientras los demás la miraron –Descubrimos que Natsume es un infiltrado- decía mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar escondiéndola verdad, pero Kyoko estaba en peligro, no permitiría que Haru se aprovechara de que pensara que aun era su amiga para matar a sus amigos o dañarlos como lo hizo con Hana y Chrome.

-¿Pero no era disipulo de Fong?- pregunto Yamamoto un poco confundido, mientras Tsuna aun dirigía la verdad, Riohey y Mokuro ardían en ira y Gokudera chasqueaba la lengua.

-Eso creíamos también- por fin hablaba Reborn -Pero era información falsa y eso es lo de menos, ahora la prioridad es encontrar ha Kyoko- daba las prioridades, esta vez acompañaría ha Tsuna no podía dejar que su alumno y los demás se mancharan de sangre el había iniciado ese problema y el lo iba ha resolver.

-ese es un maldito traidor seguro que el tiene a Kyoko- decía Gokudera analizando rápidamente la situación.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado y Nana espera sola tranquilamente por la llegada de su hijo, había preparado una deliciosa cena para celebrar la ocasión y esperaba disfrutarla con el, Lambo e I-pin ya estaban en la cama; mientras Bianchi salió improvisadamente, suspiraba ya era un poco tarde pero no se preocupaba Reborn estaba con Tsuna, decidió levantar la mesa al ver el reloj y al sentir que poco a poco se adormilada, al dirigirse a la cocina la luz se fue, ella miro por todos lados buscando a tientas para ir a repara el fallo eléctrico; de repente una ventana se rompió, y algunas sombras se vieron, Nana ahogo un grito; la luz volvió, vio tres pequeñas criaturas con forma de gato y con alas de cuervos negras, paradas en sus patas traseras y adornados con un antifaz de color plateado, con cuerdas y otros con armas mantenían una sonría burlona se dirigían a atacar ha Nana.

-Miau por ella- dijo el que estaba al frente.

Uno estaba por golpearla por la parte de la nuca. Cuando salió volando por la ventana, las criaturas se quedaron estáticas.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- demando un voz masculina inmediatamente.

Nana por la impresión y el sueño, se desmayo, cayendo directo al suelo, pero su caída fue detenida por quien había llegado.

-Nana- dijo en voz tranquila mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos –No lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- demando con furia en sus ojos mientras mantenía protegiendo ha Nana esperando.

-Lo lamentamos miau- dijo uno de ellos agachando la cabeza.

-Perdónenos por favor Natsume-sama miau, no sabíamos que esa humana fuera importante para usted miau- dijo otro más, inclinándose al lado del otro.

-Solo recibíamos ordenes de Román-sama miau, no pensábamos dañarla miau- decía la criatura entrando nuevamente sin ningún rasguño, mientras se inclinaba.

La primera que se inclino levanto de nuevo la cabeza –No sabíamos que usted también vendría Natsume-sama miau- dijo la criatura mientras preparaba las cuerdas.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- dijo bajo Natsume, no paraba de ver a las criaturas que se acercaba ha Nana –No serán necesarias, esta inconsciente y no creo que despierte pronto- dijo Natsume mas seguro y con una mirada feroz, a lo cual las criaturas temieron –Bien donde esta el transporte- demando inmediatamente.

Las criaturas se miraron confusas hasta que hablo una –Natsume-sana pensábamos llevarla nosotros volandomiau, usted puede seguirnos miau- se aventuro a decir.

-Ja- rio sarcásticamente –Crees que voy a dejar a tan valioso objeto que la lleven ustedes y de esa forma- reprendió inmediatamente.

-Lo sentimos miau, enseguida traeremos uno miau- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras salían al patio donde solo la Luna, el silencio y las sombras reinaban, no tardaron ni dos minutos cuando regresaron.

-Es lo mas rápido que pudimos conseguir miau- decía una de las criaturas.

-Es algo inestable Natsume-sama pero funcionara para llegar con Román-sama miau- informa la otra.

-Bien vámonos- dijo Natsume mientras cargaba a Nana y la llevaba hacia un auto negro, sin volante ni cristales, veía la casa estaba oscura nadie se levanto, cerro la puerta lentamente.

.

.

.

Era irónico que entre las ropas de Hana dejaran un mapa de su ubicación, era la misma escuela de ellos, Namimori su escondite, pero al parecer no estaban solos, solo había una entrada cuando entraron la puerta de la escuela se cerro y parecieron miles de ojos amarillos, y un horrible canto, eran urracas con un hermoso pico de diamante que parecía que podía cortar cualquier cosa.

Las aves estaba dispuestas a tacarlos, pero por cada ave que derrotaba, salían dos más, ellos siete no podían contra ellos, uno estaba dispuesto ha atacar Tsuna mientras hacia el X-bunner, y los otros no lo notaron por que también estaban peleando.

El ave estaba dirigida a cortar el cuello de Tsuna, cuando se escucho un estruendo y el ave callo, mientras se regeneraba para darle paso a dos aves más.

-No debes distraerte Kora- decía Collonelo quien sobrevolaba, no venia solo lo acompañaba Lal, Fong y Bianchi.

-Oye Reborn nosotros les abriremos paso así que ustedes vallan a patear traseros- decía Lal quien también disparaba.

-Bien, vamos Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn, los vongola asintieron y empezaban a correr hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Reborn espera- llamo la atención Fong –quédate- pidió tranquilo a la vista de los jóvenes vongola pero Reborn intuyo algo así que se quedo dejando ir a los vongola.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto mientras seguía disparando.

-Nana- dijo Bianchi mientras lanzaba Poison Cooking.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- se altero un poco al pensar en la respuesta.

-Fue secuestrada por Natsume- dijo un poco decaída y desesperada Bianchi.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió ante la confesión de Bianchi.

-Cuando se marcharon, fui a casa por Lambo para que les ayudara- quedo un momento callada- pero cuando entre la cocina estaba un poco desordenada, cuando subí I-pin se despertó y me pregunto ha que hora regresaba Nana, que si iba a cuidarlos- trago saliva- cuando pregunte por que decía eso ella respondió que salió con Natsume hace bastante tiempo – derramo un poco de lagrimas- sino hubiera salido- apretaba los puños –no se hubiera llevado a Nana- decía desesperada desquitándose con los urracas.

-No te preocupes Bianchi las salvaremos- dijo Reborn –aunque eso signifique acabar con el enemigo- apretó su mandíbula, mientras ocultaba su mirada con su fedora y disparaba a los objetivos en movimiento.

.

.

.

-Natsume-sama miau- llamo uno de las criaturas -ya ha empezado la pelea miau- decía tranquilamente.

-Bien, en un momento iré- decía mientras ataba lo mas delicadamente a Nana sus muñecas sobre una pared, al lado de ella estaba Kyoko llorando, mientras estaba cubierta de la boca y forcejeaba las cuerdas.

Natsume la miro, Kyoko parece contrariada solo agacho la cabeza y lloro en silencio, mientras Natsume salía de la habitación, seguido por una de las criaturas, mientras dos se dirigían en diferente dirección.

.

.

.

-Vongola bienvenidos- se encendieron las luces cegándolos un poco, al recuperar al cien por ciento la visión vieron a Natsume frente ha ellos.

-Maldito traidor- grito Gokudera.

-Por favor no vociferes, estamos en un escuela- se burlo Natsume.

-¿Dónde esta Kyoko?- pregunto desesperado Riohey.

-Sera acaso ese tu verdadero deseo- ironizo Natsume –O no quieres acabar conmigo, después de todo yo fui quien golpeo a Hana-lo miro tenazmente después cambio de dirección su mirada –y casi acabo con Chrome- se burlo.

No pasaron dos segundos para que Riohey y Mokuro se lanzara, este salto hacia el costado izquierdo evitando ser golpeado.

-No no- dijo con la mano – si acabas conmigo no sabrás donde esta Kyoko- susurro, soltando una carcajada.

Nuevamente se iban a lanzar a tacarlo, Yamamoto se adelanto impidiendo el ataque.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Yamamoto serio.

-¿la pregunta es que quieren ustedes?- sonrió y se acerco calmadamente sin perder de vista a los vongola -Cómo ven hay dos caminos, y yo no los detendré pueden pasar.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?- exigió saber inmediatamente Gokudera.

-trampa, ninguna-dijo algo dolido –deja termino de explicar- sonrió -del lado derecho al final encontraras a Kyoko y una sorpresa- decía mostrándoles el camino, los vongola se dirigían ahí, menos Hibari ni Mokuro quienes tenían cuentas con Natsume –Espero que sea esa su decisión, mientras la otra persona puede morir- soltó una carcajada.

Al escuchar esto Tsuna se detuvo, que tenia entre manos Natsume, los demás vongola también se detuvieron.

Al ver Natsume que detuvieron su paso sonrió –al lado izquierdo- el camino estaba cubierto por una cortina, la dejo caer –Esta niña- una joven castaña estaba sostenida por dos gatos con alas negras, su cabello estaba suelto y enmarañado, el cual cubría el rostro y tenia algunos golpes y rastro de sangre en sus piernas y manos, vestida con el uniforme de Midori- Natsume se acerco –debiste verla gritar y no decía nada, siempre se mantenía callada- decía mientras sacaba una navaja y hacia un nuevo corte en su brazo haciendo que callera gota a gota su sangre –deja recordar su nombre- meditaba –Lo recuerdo, su nombre es Haru- decía con malicia mientras clavaba la navaja a un costado haciendo que tosiera .

.

.

.

-Oye ya es hora de cenar- decía un hombre con bata, un cigarro, y la cabellera castaña atada en una coleta –mientras entraba a una habitación donde estaba el televisor, revisando cada rincón.

-Bien que cenaremos- pregunto la chica pelirrosa mientras comía una naranja, veía al adulto sus acciones –Ya se fue-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía al teléfono –¿Comida rápida esta bien?- sin esperar un si marco.

-¿A que hora?- decía decepcionado.

-Hace horas- decía desinteresada -no te preocupes, estará bien- sonrió la chica – si, dos porciones por favor- explicaba la chica su pedido.

Mientras el profesor iba a la repisa donde había una fotografía.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

><p>Hoooooooo que intenso que intenso preguntas retoriacas ¿Haru secuetrada? ¿quienes son ellos? ¿por que gatoscon alas? ¿que hara Rerborn? ¿quiene s Roman? maujaja preguntas sin respuesta o ¿si?<p>

En fin capitulocompleto y subido hasta la proxima muchisisismas gracias por seguir esta loca y transtornada historia.

Agradecimientos especiales ha:

**F.L.Y.** Espero que elcapitulo haya sido de tu interes y gusto y se puso regueno jeje y tu ¿que piensas sobre lo que paso hoy? espero leerte de nuevo nos leemos depues n.n

**Chokoreto Hime **Si lo se, que cardiaco nadie se lo esperaba verdad, tal vez se resolvieron ciertas dudas tal vez no pero de que esperoque el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado me daria mucha felicidad jeje, espero nuevamente leerte pronto n.n

**Rikka Yamato **Lo se tardola actualizacion pero no dicen por ahi mas vale tarde que nunca, y dime que tal el capitulo te gusto, te impresiono, te lo esperabas? encerio quiero saber tu opinion, espero leerte pronto n.n

**Ichiru no Are **Haa muchisisimas felicidaes espero que ese bebè este creciendo de lomas contento, haaa que linda sorpresa y sii deja de eso y haa yo llore con Acuarius te lo juronolo supero hay ya quiero leer el manga de esta semana a ver que pasa,e igual espero este capitulo te encante n.n

**Ishiro Shizuka **Naa lod e multiple personalidad creo quedo descartado jeje, en cuento ha Natsume riendopara Haru era claro por que los tenia que tener separadas su emociones y el objetivo original que era demostrarles que podia ser muy buena peleando por eso Natsume era ella misma pero mas fuerte y decidida, por eso se calmo aasi al verse al espejopara noperder su objetivos, pero no pierdad de vista por que siii tiene que ver lo que paso Kyoko, Tsuna y Hibari solo que mas adelante se sabra que paso como fue que terminoasi n.n nos lemos pronto n.n

**Sayaneko - chan**y se que me vas ha matar mas que te deje de nuevo en el pricipicio y hasta tal vez más confundida, y trabajo con dos proyecto pero no me gustan las tramas jaja hasta que este conforme la publicare y una es el Moku-haru que he prometido desde hace bastante disculpa por eso, y Kyoko medio sufrira quien sufrira es Tsuna de cierta manera y Haru pero bueno esolo sabran mas adelante, nos leemos pronto n.n

**DarkinocensDLT **nadamas dime faby jeje y quiero saber como fue tu reaccion con el capitulo de hoy que enceriodeje con más intrigas que a resolverlas jeje pero todo tiene una razon de ser lo juro y la actualizacion lista espero te haya gustado nos leemos pronto n.n

**alegra77 **las teorias depersonalidad multiple se perdieron , pero estoy segura de que confundi mas, y no se que hara Haru pero de que vienen capitulos buenos omalos estan por venir y esofalta algunas explicaciones peropronto se sabran todo tiene una razon de ser jeje nos lemos pronto n.n

**Muchisisisimas gracias por continuar con su lectura me anima mucho y máspor que estamo cerca del final si estamos cerca del final no les idre que en tres ocuatro capitulos termina pero si ya va ha terminar** **en fin que tengasn un super mega grandioso dia los quiero y los adoro y que tengan mucho exito en todo lo que realicen yo confie en ustesdes n.n**


	12. Chapter 12 2 y1 la sonrisa de la luna

Otro capitulo antes del vienes, esque espero muchos comentarios de su parte y mas felicitaciones mi cumpleaños es el domingo wiii hagamos fiesta, todas estan invitad s

en fin estos geniales personajes son de** Akira Amano**

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 "2 y 1 la sonrisa de la luna" <strong>

La noche era calurosa, no dejaría dormir a cualquiera, y la búsqueda de algo refrescante era necesaria y para muchos, esa noche podría ser el desastre que desataría sin duda varios acontecimientos, por que a pesar de ser silenciosa y calmada, era la ideal para destrozar un tierno ideal.

-Reborn ¿aun no entiendo por que la trajiste aquí?- decía Orégano mientras practicaba su caligrafía.

-Ella es esencial para la familia- se limito a responder mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Ella es buena lo admito- decía Lal con cierta duda –pero ella no tiene ningún vinculo, ella podría ser feliz- decía Lal con desanimo al recordad a Collonelo y sus ansias de salvarlo sus errores que cometieron ambos –Nunca debiste traerla aquí- apretó los puños Lal.

-Reborn alguien como ella no pertenece ha este mundo- decía calmadamente Orégano –No tienen ni siquiera verdaderamente un vinculo con Vongola y lo sabes- dejo a un lado su pincel y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que lo tiene- decía sonriendo Reborn –Son sus amigos después de todo- decía confiado.

-Amistad, estas loco- al fin hablo Lal enojada –Que amistad es esa, ha dejado que su mejor amiga este con la persona que ama, sus amigos no confían en ella para estar en batalla y aun así estamos aquí para entrenarla, no lo entiendes no hay ningún vinculo- decía poco calmada, bajando la cabeza –Ella no tiene relación alguna con el inútil de tu alumno, si para el seria mejor que desapareciera, el esta enamorado de su mejor amiga alguien por quien daría la vida y ha Kyoko la ata también el amor mutuo pero son unos tonto para darse cuenta, y también tiene a su hermano que es un guardián que sin duda la cuidaría, Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin, Futta y Mokuro toda su vida ha estado en la mafia saben de que se trata esto, Hibari el es digno y sabe en lo que se mete, Chrome dejo su pasado y se alejo de su familia para seguir a Mokuro y sabe ha que atenerse, y Yamamoto el lo es por instinto solo tiene a su padre y sabe las consecuencias…- hizo una pausa- todos aquí presentes entras por una razón venganza, protección, una nueva familia… pero ninguna de ella fue por amor- decía lentamente Lal.

-Reborn sabes que Haru no tiene ningún vinculo verdadero con vongola, podría ser una adolescente cualquiera y aun así la estas entrenando, estas seguro de esa decisión- decía Orégano sabiendo perfectamente que el amor no es un buen motivo para entrar a este mundo.

-Estará bien, ella es fuerte- decía Reborn.

-No lo entiendes, ella no pertenece aquí, solo espero que no te arrepientas- decía Lal resignada saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Hey ustedes- grito Lal al ver a los dos despiertos –Deberían estar durmiendo les espera una fuerte entrenamiento mañana así que ha descansar- ordeno, viendo como Yamamoto y Haru pasaron al lado de ella, pero visualizo el rostro de Haru, en verdad no era el de una joven feliz, el casi rojizo de sus ojos había desaparecido pero sin duda había llorado.

-de verdad Reborn espero no te equivoques- suspiro Lal.

.

.

.

El silencio era profundo, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el caer las gotas de sangre en un pequeño charco, nadie movía ni un musculo, los gatos voladores que sostenían a la joven la dejaron caer asiendo resonar el hueco del cuerpo inerte sobre el suelo.

-Y bien vongola a quien eligen- sonrió Natsume para tomar el cuerpo cual trapo sucio se tratara y se fue del lado izquierdo, seguido de los dos gatos voladores.

-Herbívoro no escaparas- dijo Hibari siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Vamos ave-kun no te adelantes- decía Mokuro siguiendo el mismo camino.

-Tsuna, no te preocupes yo iré con ellos traeremos a Haru con vida- sonrió Yamamoto –ustedes vallan por Kyoko- dijo tranquilo mientras corría para acortar la distancia que se había hecho entre ellos.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Riohey siguieron por el otro lado en busca de Kyoko, corriendo por un largo pasillo.

-Decimo ¿esta bien?- pregunto Gokudera al verlo tan ido hace varios minutos.

-Si- dijo débilmente tenia mucho en que pensar, ¿desde cuando tenían ha Haru secuestrada?, ¿Por qué Natsume los traiciono? ¿Por qué secuestrar solo a Kyoko y no a las demás? ¿Por qué si Natsume venció a Chrome tan fácilmente por que no los enfrento?, ¿por que se llevo ha Haru e indico donde estaba Kyoko?, Tsuna se detuvo abruptamente –¡Es una trampa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

No les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando un muero apareció entre Tsuna y Gokudera junto ha Riohey, los habían separado; todo había sido planeado para separarlos desde un principio los dos caminos eran distractores para dividir su fuerza, Natsume sabia que Hibari y Mokuro irían tras de el y si esas cosas estaban con ellos sabia que se llevarían a Haru y Yamamoto iría tras ellos, y solo faltaría como separa ha Tsuna de Riohey y Gokudera, y fue mediante un muro.

-¡Decimo!/Tsuna- gritaban ambos jóvenes mientras golpeaban el muro, pero no se escuchaba nada del otro lado.

-Maldición- golpeo fuertemente Gokudera –Hay que buscar otra ruta- dijo resignado Gokudera.

-Hay que empezarnos ha mover- dijo Riohey lleno ambos en sentido contrario.

.

.

.

El salón de gimnasio era bastante amplio y muy bien iluminado, hasta ese lugar los había conducido Natsume a los tres jóvenes.

-Bien quien será el primero- dijo sin importancia Natsume, mientras aventaba ha Haru a unos cuantos metros de distancia detrás de el.

Sin decir mas Hibari se dirigió con un golpe certero a su costado derecho, Natsume no dijo nada solo sonrió –Eso es todo- dijo sin una pisca de dolor, tomando la muñeca de Hibari haciéndolo volar, pero callo perfectamente.

-Kufufu no olvides yo también estoy aquí- dijo Mokuro mientras con su tridente invocaba un mar de lava que rodeaba a Natsume.

Natsume se le borro la sonrisa, y sin esperarlo Mokuro, este salto dentro de la lava, perdiéndose de vista.

-kufufu lo ves ave-kun así se acaba con los enemigos- rio Mokuro, cuando sintió una patada en la espalda haciendo que la ilusión se acabara.

-Eso fue refrescante- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa más tétrica –Se que pueden hacerlo mejor vamos por que no atacan juntos- se burlo de ellos.

Yamamoto no se molesto en ir tras Natsume su deber era ir por Haru y ver que no se involucrara más, además sabia perfectamente que Hibari y Mokuro no seria derrotados, cuando estaba por llegar a Haru dos gatos alados se aparecieron.

-Lo lamentamos miau- decía uno mientras sacaba sus afiladas garras.

-Pero esto es de Natsume-sama miau- decía el otro en posición de defensa dejando el paso libre al otro para su pelea.

-Prepárate a perder miau- el gato volador se dirigió a toda prisa para encajar sus garras las cuales fueron detenidas por la espada de Yamamoto.

.

.

Tsuna caminaba despacio en el largo pasillo, había sido separado de sus amigos y tenia que caminar con mayor precaución ya que al parecer el enemigo deseaba sepáralos.

.

.

Gokudera y Riohey caminaba por el mismo pasillo, parecía que no tenia final ni siquiera se acercaban al comienzo de el, vislumbraron una luz a un costado y sin dudarlo fueron por ella.

Al entra lo que parecía un aula de laboratorio encontraron a un gato volador y ha Natsume.

Natsume los vio no dijo nada, pero sintió como el gato con alas lo tiro, teniendo enfrente de el ha un Riohey enojado.

-¡donde esta Kyoko, Responde al extremo!- grito furioso Riohey.

-Yo los enfrentare Natsume-sama miau- dijo el gato quien desde su posición con sus patas traseras lo golpeo en la pierna permitiendo y dando tiempo para que Natsume se levantara.

-No te dejaremos escapar- decía Gokudera sin dejar de apuntar a Natsume quien no perdía de vista a Riohey, teniéndolos acorralados ha el y al gato volador.

-Natsume-sama no tiene por que pelear, yo lo hare por usted miau- decía el gato mientras intentaba cubrir el espacio de ataque de ambos, y sin esperar respuesta lanzo tres de sus plumas que parecían cuchillas ha los tobillos de Riohey haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, dirigiendo su garras a Gokudera.

Este vio el ataque venir, dejando de apuntar al gato y apuntando a Natsume se veía en cámara lenta como salían varias chispas amarillas su afamada Flame Arrow mientras gritaba Balas de sol.

Apenas el pequeño minino reacciono cambiando su dirección y recibiendo el 100% de los disparos, cayendo cerca de Natsume, Riohey lentamente se reincorpora a su estado de batalla.

-Lo lamento Natsume-sama miau- decía el pequeño minino mientras empezaba a desaparecer en pequeños puntos negros luminosos -No cumplí con la voluntad de Natsume-sama, ni para protegerlo sirvo miau, soy débil por eso merezco desaparecer- decía el pequeño mientras la mitad de su cuerpo desaparecía.

-No es verdad- dijo Natsume mientras lo abrazaba –hasta el final seguiste mi voluntad, gracias ahora me hare cargo-decía con una sonrisa medio dibujada mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Gracias Natsume-sama, miau- decía mientras desapareció por completo dejando solo un listón verde, sujetándolos con fuerza –lo siento- susurro.

-¡Levántate y dinos donde esta Kyoko!- Demando Riohey ignorando el dolor de su tendón de su tobillo.

-Esto termina aquí, así que empieza hablar- dijo Gokudera sin dejar de apuntar mientras veía como Natsume se levantaba lentamente.

-Tienes razón esto se tiene que acabar ahora, tengo otro lugar a donde ir- dijo Natsume sonriendo de lado.

Se movió de su lugar haciendo que Gokudera Disparara, pero Natsume tomo un extinguidor del laboratorio haciendo que este explotara y una gran nube blanca se expandiera por todo el lugar, haciendo que tosieran Riohey y Gokudera.

-Primero me encargare de ti- escucho detrás suyo Gokudera haciendo que activara sus escudos esqueléticos por inercia para evitar cualquier daño.

-Demasiado tarde, mira debajo de ti- escucho una vez más Gokudera no entendía nada no sentía ningún daño hacia que por inercia miro hacia abajo encontrándose con una sola Pick Pocket Bomb encendida, para su desgracia no lo había notado, y al estar cubierto por los escudos esqueléticos el impacto seria mayor, se escucho un estallido. Gokudera había salido volando solo ha escasos segundos había desactivado sus escudos y corrido pero la explosión y el impacto con la pared había quedado inconsciente y gravemente herido por la espalda. -No esperaba más de ti bakadera- sonrió Natsume mientras se iba acercando. -No te le acerques- grito Riohey mientras lanzaba un puño derecho. Natsume lo recibió de lleno en su costado –Perdona sempai, no me he olvidado de ti, pero como estas ahora he ganado- sonrió Natsume. Riohey no perdió de vista a Riohey lanzando una serie de puños, haciendo que Natsume los esquivara con cierta dificultad por el golpe antes dado, y podía notar como Riohey se concentraba Natsume sabia que venia y tomaría eso como oportunidad. -Maximun Cannon- grito Riohey haciendo una finta de que atacaría por el costado izquierdo cuando en realidad había atacado el costado derecho, Natsume a penos lo había librado pero sin duda su brazo izquierdo había sido dislocado, causando un tremendo dolor a Natsume. Riohey se apresuro a tomarlo de su camisa –llévame con Kyoko- ordeno sin apartar la vista de Riohey mientras Natsume tenia la cabeza gacha mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo tratándolo de acomodar. -Lo siento, pero esto aun no termina- dejo sus brazo, mientras sostenía de un fuerte agarre de su mano derecha de Riohey mientras agraciadamente la jalaba y pasaba sus piernas entre su cuello y alejando su mano izquierda, aplicando unas tijeras, mientras jalaba su derecha, hasta romperla, Riohey intentaba inútilmente quitárselo de encima, mas por que el agarre de sus piernas le quitaba el oxigeno a sus pulmones y sin darse cuenta cayo inconsciente. -Esto termina aquí- se levanto Natsume mientras seguía sonriendo al ver tirado ha Riohey y del otro lado ha Gokudera, saliendo del aula del laboratorio mientras se giro brutalmente su mano izquierda, haciéndola crujir para que regresara a su estado normal. . . . Mokuro no entendía como era posible que ese individuo no callera en ninguna de sus ilusiones, solo había dos posibilidades una de ellas es que tuviera una psique muy fuerte o el mismo peleara contra una ilusión como lo había hecho hace mucho, pero cada vez que se acercaba hacia el con su tridente y golpeaba con alguna parte de su cuerpo, se sentía real, y no solo eso ante algunos rasguños causado gracias ha Hibari a había permitido escurrir unas pequeñas gotas de sangre las cuales olían con sus característico aroma. -Vamos eso es todo de los guardianes más fuertes- se burlo Natsume quien a penas tenia unos rasguños en las mejillas y una leve herida en el labio inferior haciendo que saliera sangre la cual se limpiaba con sus propia lengua -Esto se esta tornando aburrido que tal si lo acabamos- decía con una sonrisa sádica. -Kufufu- rio Mokuro –Solo sabes hablar- amenazaba Mokuro, quien estaba ciertamente más agotado, sus ropas ya estabas bastantes sucias por los choques en el piso y la pared algunas veces provocados por la pelea y otros por esquivar golpes muy certeros hacia su persona, a demás de que una de las patadas había dado al costado, tan precisa que había roto una de las costillas superiores dificultándole la respiración. -No te metas en mi camino- dijo Hibari quien se levanto con cierta dificultas, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar el grito de dolor, nunca permitiría que nadie lo supiera que el había sido golpeado en el tobillo derecho rompiéndolo totalmente mientras su muñeca izquierda sufría el mismo destino, se levanto tan digno como siempre caminando a paso firme. -Alondra-kun no estorbes- pedía maliciosamente, pero en su interior agradecía que estuviera en su lado de lo contrario no sabia que podría haber sucedido hace bastante tiempo. -Hum- su único y afamado monosílabo salía ha relucir por Hibari, mientras se le dificultaba sostener su tonfa, pero siempre miro hacia el frente. Mokuro de nuevo hiso la ilusión del fondo del mar, sintiéndose la densidad del agua y la presión ejercida sobre los pulmones por la falta de oxigeno, lanzándose el junto a su tridente, mientras Hibari se movía por el costado contrario cambiando su tonfa por su vongola gear, Natsume sonrió de hecho dejo que Mokuro fuera directo hacia el, tomando el tridente arrebatándolo y encajándolo en Hibari quien venia por su espalda, cuando el tridente tenia a Hibari lo giro con toda su fuerza y lo aventó ha el junto a Mokuro, dejando los cuerpos flotar en el agua. Natsume dio unos pequeños pasos al lado contrario, girando bruscamente mientras se agachaba y con una patada hacia arriba salía Hibari quien dio un giro en el agua, tomando prestada una tonfa que dejo caer Hibari, la cual la lanzo hacia su costado izquierdo, haciendo resonar un choque metálico disolviendo la ilusión, y haciendo desaparecer poco a poco al Hibari que tenia clavado su tridente de Mokuro, el Mokuro que estaba debajo. -Es interesante tu juego, pero ese es todo; ni trabajando juntos han logrado hacer ni un rasguño mayor ha este- se señalo a su cien la cual tenia una leve cortada. Mokuro sonrió frustrado, el era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, ha tal grado le desagradaba Natsume que había hecho que trabajara junto ha Hibari, y aun usando ambos el vongola Gear, no habían hecho un pequeño progreso, ni siquiera sus ilusiones corpóreas habían funcionado como distractores. Hibari tenía unos deseos insensibles de morderlo hasta la muerte, su orgullo y dignidad habían pasado a segundo plano, ya no le importaba el tener que haber trabajado junto ha su mas odiado rival Mokuro, el solo quería ganar al Herbívoro que tenia enfrente. -Vamos, ustedes pueden- animaba sarcásticamente Natsume - veamos les daré un minuto, no cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados les daré esa ventaja- se burlo de ellos mientras mostraba la palma de su mano mientras mostraba su blanca dentadura y cerraba sus ojos. . . . Yamamoto apenas podía mantener a raya a uno de los gatos con listón rosa, las cuales su afiladas garras competían con el filo de su espada, a demás sin contar con su agilidad y rapidez, no podía acercarse ha Haru, pero hubo un pequeño e instante que el gato se quedo pasmado permitiendo que lo atacara fácilmente. -Shigure Soen Ryu tercera forma- se disponía atacar al gato pasmado y suspendido, se resonó el sonido producido por el choque de su espada y las garras del gato que hace unos momentos cuidaba de Haru. -No te distraigas Miau- dijo el gato con un listón rojo el cual dio un brinco trayendo consigo el otro gato. -Pero…- no pudo continuar la oración por que callo en sus cuatro patas. -Lo se miau- dijo frustrado -pero no podemos perder aquí, hasta que llegue miau- decía convencido mientras le daba una patada algo cómica a su compañero. -Eso dolió Miau- se quejo el pequeño gato con listón rosa. -Mejor, sabes que tenemos que hacer Miau- decía apartando su mirada de Yamamoto. -Hacer la voluntad de Natsume-sama miau- dijo convencido también distraído mientras miraba a su compañero. Yamamoto no comprendía que les pasaba ha esas criaturas, ni le interesaba solo tenia una cosa clara era acabar con ellas para poder ir ha rescatar a Haru, quien yacía inconsciente mientras se formaba un charco de sangre, ya provechando la distracción de su enemigos, invoco ha Kojiro y Shigure Kintoki haciendo que se fusionaran, haciendo tener sus tres pequeñas espadas las cuales lanzo hacia las criaturas dos de las cuales dieron de lleno a su pecho mientras una salía volando en dirección hacia una de las salidas, y al ver que tenia la atención de las criaturas y con su espada grito Attacco di Squalo dando un golpe certero a los dos mininos con alas lanzándolos en lados contrarios. -No te le acerques miau- decía a penas uno de los gatos que callo más cerca al ver que Yamamoto aprovecho la distancia para ir con Haru, quien tenia una mal aspecto. Yamamoto se acerco ha Haru, tomándola entre sus manos sintiendo la fría piel, y lo viscoso de la sangre que dejaba su rastro, trataba de emitir algunas palabras pero solo salía pequeños sonidos sin sentido; no abría los ojos, pero al menos sabia que estaba consiente cuando sintió que tomo sus mano al intentar para la hemorragia con un trozo de su camisa. -No te esfuerces Haru ahora todo estará bien- dijo Yamamoto tomando ha Haru a un estilo princesa –todo estará bien- vio como Haru asintió con la cabeza –Perdón por dejarte sola, no haberme dado cuenta de tu ausencia- se disculpaba Yamamoto mientras se acomodaba Haru. Haru tomo sus brazos cruzándolos por el cuello, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de aceptación por parte de ella, Yamamoto se sintió realmente aliviado, ahora todo estará bien Haru estará bien, pero no entendía el escalofrió que sentía y la agitación de su pecho. -suéltala miau- decía el gato de listón rojo con cierta dificultad –nosotros somos tus enemigos miau- se ponía de pie –nosotros somos tus oponentes miau- decía con dificultad sus palabras eran totalmente ignoradas,Yamamoto tenia a Haru y no le importaba más –¡No ella miau!- grito con tanta fuerza que hizo paralizar a Yamamoto. Yamamoto volteaba lentamente, no comprendía del todo sus palabras, por que Haru seria su enemiga, por que era la insistencia en una pelea perdida para aquellas criaturas. Una reluciente sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Haru el cual era cubierto por su cabello suelto , afianzo el agarre del cuello de Yamamoto mientras de sus mangas sacaba una fina y plateada daga, la cual tomaba impulso para clavarla en el costado del corazón en su espalda de Yamamoto. Lo último que vio Yamamoto fue un panorama rojo, y un frio líquido recorres por su espalda, mientras caía de rodillas. -Haru- susurro mientras todo el coraje se perdía y el miedo inundaba su ser. . . . Continuara…

* * *

><p>Rikka Yamato: tarde con el capitulo, y nooo aun nodeben saber quienes son los nuevos personajes aun no, pero son de suma importancia y despues me diran malvada XDD peroigualespero que hayas podido leer con calma y con tiempo el nuevo capitulo, impresionada, desepcionada, ¿mas picada? espero te guste el capitulo n.n<p>

Ishiro Shizuka: Los personajes nuevos son un misterio misterioso jeje que nolos he olvidado y supapel es importante pero... aun no es tiempode que descubrab su identidad y ya poco a poco todo tiene sentido y cuando eso pasa es que cerca esta el final haa! en fin espero hasyas disfrutado este capitulo n.n

Hitomi62: Na tu relax simprepasan cosas que notepermiten hacer ciertas cosas, como vez las batallas no han sido muy largas fueron cortas pero tienen un proposito, aunque hayan sidocortitas espero te hayan gustado y como simpre dejolaultima batalla para el final haa ya quiero ver quien gana Natsume vs Hibari/Mokuro, sobre Reborn se quedo afuera el pobresito pero pronto entrara de nuevo en escena pero haa sera difcil lo que viene, en fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

DarkinocensDLT: Muchisisisimas gracias eres un amor, y sii cuando todo esta más claro que el agua chisn asi de que onda, que paso, y espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

vale dg: Bienvenida y animo con la escuela,sobre los personajesnuevo no apareceran hasta despues de ciertosacontesimientos x y cuando todo estaba claro chin lo arruino con la ultima escena pobre Haru pero nimodo asi tiene que ser, y aqui la continuacion que espero que te guste n.n

Sayaneko-chan: quien sabe que lepasa ha Haru oha Natsume? esta muy raro yo se que pasa pero nodire nada jeje pero ya veremos la verdad muajaja XD sobre los nuevos personajes asi como entraron se fueron jeje más adelante tendremosnoticias de ellos, no todas la idea delMokuxHaru se van simpre veo elfinalcomo amigos enteometiendose un tercero para una historia larga y nooo no quiero eso es dificil juntarlocon la existencia de Chrome jeje pero trabajao en ello, en fin espero te haya encantado el capitulo n.n

F.L.Y. : y aun con este capitulo piensas saber que pasa? o logre confundirte tambien? al contrario el misterio sigue y lo que viene haa, tal vez deberia escribirlo,pero en fin espero que este capitulo te haya encantado y lo disfrutes n.n

**Muchimas gracias para aquellos letores que aun quieren ser aninimos peropermiten que siga la historia la verdad si no viera interesla hubiera habandonado hace muchisisisisimo tiempo jeje pero que tal se esperaban lo que paso hoy? estan desepcionados? quiren otro capitulo? de ser asi me pondre ha escribir muchisisismas gracias por su atencion y FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	13. Chapter 13 Frente ha Frente

Aunque hoy es mi cumpleaños... si como molesta con esto vdd XD les traigo un regalo de mi parte para ustedes DISFRUTEN y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! XD

RECUERDEN ESTOS GENIALOSO PERSONAJES SON DE **AKIRA AMANO**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 Frente a Frente <strong>

Aun no lo podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, como había llegado ha esto, la única pregunta que rondaba su mente era ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que sufría Haru? ¿Por qué la dejo sola? ¿Por qué no la llamo? ¿Por qué no insitio en el saber del por que lloraba esa noche?, toda la fuerza se había ido, Yamamoto sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, se podía escuchar como el filo del metal chocaba con el hueso.

Yamamoto callo de rodillas, dejando fluir el llanto, el cuerpo de Haru callo en sus manos, su rostro seria su pesadilla, la sangre corría por su boca, mientras la garganta emitía el sonido de alguien que se ahogaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto desesperado mientras sujetaba ha Haru junto a su pecho, podía sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Ella debía morir- decía una voz masculina muy conocida detrás de el.

-Esto no te lo perdonare- se giro bruscamente Yamamoto, sosteniendo con sus mano derecha su katana y con la otra el cuerpo inerte de Haru.

Sonrió de lado Natsume –No importa si no llegas a perdonarme- sonó melancólico -Eso no cambia el hecho de que ella debía morir- decía mientras limpiaba el la daga perdida de Yamamoto, y este la contemplaba –después de todo recibí ayuda- movió de un lado para otro agraciadamente el arma que era anteriormente de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto bajo lentamente y tomo ha Haru, estaba al borde de la locura, -_si tan solo… hubiera sido más cuidadoso, si tan solo hubiera acabado primero con el- _tantas suposiciones estaban corriendo por su mente que aporto la mirada de su enemigo que estaba frente ha el, solo observando ha Haru sin vida y a la vez su propia arma que era sostenida por Natsume, soltó un grito desesperado, y fue cuando sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de su nuca, cayendo inconsciente hacia el frente mientras la sangre de Haru cubría toda su ropa; viendo lo ultimo a Natsume frente ha el con media sonrisa.

-que descanses, esto acabara pronto - fue lo último que escucho para caer sobre el cuerpo de Haru.

-Se lo advertí miau- decía agitado el gato con listón rojo –nosotros eramos sus oponentes miau- decía determinado mientras empujaba el cuerpo inerte de Haru lejos del Yamamoto.

-Esta bien Natsume-sama- decía el gato de listón rosa.

-si no te preocupes, gracias –bajo mientras les daba una palmaditas sobre sus pequeños cráneos –ahora vamos para haya, aun faltan dos enemigos- decía con indulgencia Natsume, caminando ha paso firme.

.

.

.

-Vamos a caso no pueden dar un golpe ha alguien con los ojos cerrados- reía Natsume, mientras parecía que bailaba moviéndose agraciadamente mientras Hibari y Mokuro intentaban dar un golpe certero, ellos se agotaban y Natsume ni una gota de sudor había en su cuerpo, y la poca sangre que habían dado de unos cuantos golpes ya había secado –Bien terminemos con esto, aun me esperan- dio una patada a su costado derecho la cual detuvo la tonfa de Hibari, se agacho haciendo que Mokuro chocara de frente con Hibari –lo lamento pero los cinco minutos terminaron- Natsume se quito la chaqueta quedando solo con su camisa.

Mokuro y Hibari se alejaron ágilmente y se pusieron en guardia, por primera vez veían en sus ojos sed de sangre –Si los mato ahora solo será un paso a mi destino- sonrió de una manera maniática sin perder de vista sus objetivos.

-Por favor no te quedes tu solo con la diversión- sonó una voz fuertemente por todo el gimnasio.

-Así que tenemos un nuevo jugador- rio Natsume sin apartar la vista del nuevo personaje que se alejaba de las sombras.

**-**No crees que es injusto dos contra uno- se escuchaba su caminar mientras se escuchaba que arrastraban algo.

-Creo que nadie te ha invitado- dijo Natsume, mientras Mokuro y Hibari aprovechaban para recobrar un poco el aliento, pero enseguida lo perdieron.

Se escucho como el recién llegado había arrojado algo, cayendo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Mokuro y Hibari, Yamamoto cubierto de sangre.

-Ya veo-no aparto la mirada del recién llegado -así que cual es tu objetivo- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa.

-Por favor debes saberlo Natsume, después de todo soy tu- decía saliendo a la luz Natsume detrás de el dos gatos voladores.

Mokuro y Hibari se quedaron quietos, de por si era difícil pelear con un solo Natsume y ahora frente a sus ojos tenían a dos Natsume y de regalo dos gatos los cuales no apartaban su vista de ninguno, esperando un movimiento suyo para saltarles encima.

*desde aquí Natsume A es quien ha estado peleando con Hibari y Mokuro y Natsume B es quien ha estado pelando con Yamamoto.

-Disculpa pero no necesito de tu ayuda, ver que solo has podido con su guardián de la lluvia el cual no representa ningún problema- se burlo Natsume A.

-Por favor, mientras jugabas con estos- señalo a Hibari y Mokuro –ya han caído también la tormenta y el sol- dijo divertido Natsume B.

-valla si que le quitas la diversión ha todo- hiso un puchero Natsume A –En ese caso déjame acabar con ellos –rio y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa se dirigió ha atacarlos.

Natsume B no hiso nada, se sentía agotado y necesitaba fuerzas para lo que venia, a demás afortunadamente estaba ellos, los gatos alados no perdían de vista los movimientos de Natsume esperando un momento para saltar hacia su presa.

Natsume sostenía a Mokuro con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda le daba un codazo ha Hibari en su estomago, sus golpes habían incrementado considerablemente su fuerza; cuando Hibari se le fue el aliento callo de rodillas tratando de recuperarlo mientras Mokuro era azotado hacia el piso con fuerza.

-No lo han entendido no podrán conmigo- rio tomando el tridente de Mokuro –Aquí será su tumba- levanto a una altura considerable mientras Hibari y Mokuro intentaban ponerse de pie.

-¡MUERAN!- Grito Natsume.

El tridente solo resonó ante la crujiente madera del gimnasio, los gatos alados habían atacado; uno había dado un puño el la barbilla de Hibari haciéndolo volar al otro extremo, mientras el otro dio una patada en el estomago mandándolo en sentido contrario, quedando semi inconscientes.

-Interfieren- reto con arrogancia Natsume A.

Los gatos no dijeron nada guardaron silencio.

-fue orden mía- Hablo calmadamente Natsume B –Así que planeas hacer- lo miro con cierta calma.

-Sabes me he preguntado- Natsume A empezó ha rodear a Natsume B – Donde esta la castaña- siguió mirándolo.

-Toda relación con vongola debe ser extinguida ¿no?- contrarresto Natsume B, mientras sonreía.

-Pero sabes que hay un problema o ¿no?- interrogo Natsume A parándose enfrente de Natsume B.

Natsume B no aparto su mirada –Lo se, y no te preocupes se cumplirá nuestro deseo- sonrió con confianza, -a cualquier precio-.

-¡Natsume-sama miau!- grito el gato de listón rosa, tratándose de acercar, pero fue detenido por el otro gato.

-Solo una Natsume debe vivir miau-decía sin soltar el gatito de listón rosa –Nuestro deber es acatar las ordenes de Natsume-sama miau- lo soltó esperando el resultado de la pelea que se originaria -Solo debemos esperar miau- dijo decidido el gatito mientras miraba hacia el frente, y el otro asentía.

.

.

.

Tsuna caminaba con cierta precaución, todo el camino lo dirigía si no mal recordaba al club de Jardinería, los arboles por alguna razón se veía más altos y mas tupidos de hojas dándole solo cierto toque tétrico, pero siguió caminando esperando encontrar pronto a Kyoko, de pronto salió del follaje a una explanada que no reconocía, las sombras de los arboles gobernaban ese claro, sin previo aviso se prendió una luz dejando ver una pequeña mesa blanca con un juego de te plateado y un hombre sentado.

-Bienvenido Decimo Vongola- dijo un hombre alto de cabellera verde algo alborotada en la cual su rostro estaba cubierto por media mascara con cierta adornos negros que intensificaban más su mirada rojiza, vestía de smoking negro, una capa de terciopelo; el cual se levantaba de su lugar –Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Román- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Donde esta Kyoko?- pregunto con calma, sin perder de vista ha su enemigo, esperando algún movimiento de este.

-Ya veo que Vongola ha perdido los modales con el paso del tiempo-decía desilusionado –Te lo diré cuando me escuches, por favor toma asiento- sonrió cálidamente, mientras servía dos tazas –Vamos no desconfíes-se sentó esperando que Vongola hiciera lo mismo.

Tsuna con cierto recelo acepto sentarse pero, no dejo de observar a su enemigo y más no bebió ni una gota del Té que le ofreció.

-Vallas que si eres desconfiado, no esta envenenado sabes- decía con recelo y ofendido por las acciones de Tsuna.

-No, es normal desconfiar de mi enemigo- dijo Tsuna sin perder su serenidad.

-Pero estas seguro que soy tu enemigo- dijo con intriga mientras sorbía un poco de su té, Tsuna se confundió pero no dejo de mirarlo esperando una respuesta.

-Veras, debes perdonar nuestra forma de actuar – se arrodillo –pero era necesario para traerte aquí –Se levanto tomando su lugar.

-Y por que no pedirlo, por que hacerlo de esta forma- se confundió por un momento ante la familiaridad del enemigo y su cortesía.

-el problema seria el ex -arcobaleno que esta contigo- por eso tuvimos que recurrir ha esto para hacerte llegar nuestra propuesta. – miraba con gran atención los ojos de inocencia de Tsuna.

-¿y que propuesta es esa?- no dejo de mirar aquellos ojos rojizos que trasmitían sangre y melancolía.

El hombre bajo su taza y hablo seriamente –No te conviertas en el decimo Vongola, y unte a nosotros- Tsuna estaba confundido ante las palabras del hombre enmascarado –En otras palabras traiciona a Vongola- fue directo al grano esperando una reacción por parte de el.

-¿Qué dices?- se levanto drásticamente, estaba claro que aun dudaba en ser el decimo vongola, pero tampoco significaba que iba ha traicionar a su familia, todos sus enteramientos, su amigos y su familia le apoyaban, además el tenia un fin cambiar el rumbo de Vongola. Retomo su cordura y hablo más firme que nunca –Lo lamento declino tu oferta, nunca traicionare a ¡VONGOLA Y YO SERE EL PROXIMO LIDER, SERE EL DECIMO VONGOLA!- hablo tan convencido que si lo escuchara Reborn se sentiría orgulloso –Así que por favor dime donde esta Kyoko- pidió amablemente esperando que su enemigo actuara como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

-Lamento escuchar eso- dijo desanimado –pero no puedo aceptar esa respuesta, así que sino es por la buenas tu deserción será por las malas- dijo un poco mas animado -y si preguntas por tu amiguita- chasqueo los dedos encendiendo una luz –Ella esta ahí- señalo a la luz.

Estaba Kyoko inconsciente, amordazada mientras estaba suspendida por las muñecas en un árbol.

-Suéltala- Grito Tsuna, quien entro en su modo híper dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Espera- dijo mientras alzaba su mano en forma de orden, y no entendía Tsuna por que se detuvo no se podía mover –Aun no terminamos hay alguien más- chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y de igual forma como antes volvió a encenderse una luz, al sentido contrario de la primera.

Tsuna sintió su cuerpo pesado, sin darse cuenta callo de rodillas, diciéndose asimismo "imposible", estaba su mamá de igual forma que Kyoko, aun no entendía como estaba pasando esto, tan malo era estar en vongola, primero vio ha Hana y Chrome inconsciente, después a Haru desangrar inconsciente tratada como vil trapo sucio, y ahora ha Kyoko y a su madre sufrir por el hecho que el estuviera con vongola.

-y bien pequeño que dices ¿no quieres reconsiderar mi oferta?- hablo gentilmente Román mientras Tsuna estaba tan confundido –Decide pronto mi oferta tiene expiración sabes- decía malicioso, Tsuna no espero la ira lo cegó y fue directo ha darle un golpe haciendo volar ha Román, pero se extraño de que no se defendiera, aun más un terrible crujido venia a sus espalda.

Al voltear vio como una especie de pesas bajaron haciéndose visibles gracias a la luz, Tsuna se detuvo, esperando una explicación.

-Valla golpeas bien- se levanto Román –Pero ahora ya viste mi juguete preferido-se dirigió a las pesas -Como te dije, mi oferta solo dura un momento; puedes atacarme si quieres, pero si lo haces esas pesas caerán más rápido matando ha ambas, estas seguro de hacer eso- se acerco a la mesa y se sirvió más te –o podías salvar solo ha una de ellas, ya que cuando liberes a una... la otra morirá automáticamente- sonrió – o acepta mi propuesta y ambas vivirán, pero no aseguro a tus guardianes- se regocijo como si la victoria de la pelea ya estuviera decidida –así que dime que decides, el tiempo corre- se sentó mientras miraba ha Tsuna.

Tsuna no sabia que hacer estaba solo, ninguno de sus amigos llego, nadie venia ha ayudarle, sus pensamientos volaron hacia los peores escenarios, si de verdad sus amigos habían muerto por eso no llegaban, si había muerto Haru, que tan fuerte era el enemigo para hacer que no llegara Reborn, y el sonido de las pesas caer era aterrador, que debía hacer, su mente solo se confundía cada vez más.

Se escuchaba el crujir de la hierba, los pasos que sonaban lejanos pero cada vez se hacían más fuertes, Tsuna aun tenia esperanzas solo uno de sus amigos con eso bastaba con eso salvaría ha ambas y saldrían de este embrollo de alguna manera solo eso pedía.

Pero sus esperanzas acabaron por desmoronarse, quien entro al lugar no era nadie más que Natsume, el cual llevaba una camisa algo rasgada.

-Al parecer te dieron batalla esos mocosos- decía Román con una sonrisa torcida.

-Solo me deshice de los estorbos- se acerco a Tsuna, el cual tomo de la mandíbula, el estaba paralizado aun no podía creer lo que paso con sus amigos –Aun no toma una decisión- miro a los ojos confusos de Tsuna –tal vez debería ayudarlo a tomarla- sonrió.

-Deja al niño en paz, pronto traicionara ha vongola- decía convencido, mientras sorbía de su te.

-entonces hay que apresurar las cosas- dijo Natsume, no pasaron dos segundos cuando tomo a Tsuna y clavo la daga de Yamamoto en su costado izquierdo ycon fuerza la clavo, Tsuna tosió sangre, Natsume se acerco a Tsuna mientras encajaba más la daga, Tsuna cerro los ojos lentamente, y Natsume lo dejo caer.

-Pero que rayos estas haciendo- grito Román arrojando su te –¡POR QUE LO HAS MATADO!- grito furioso.

Natsume rio –Fácil ya no hay posibilidad de que sea el decimo vongola- mientras levantaba las manos despreocupadamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Continuara.

* * *

><p>Haaa Ha muerto Tsuna, donde esta Reborn que va ha pasar ahora esto y más en el proximo episodio y como un supermega agradecimiento ha <strong>AgataxB<strong> gracias n.n es especial este capitulo por ti en agradecimiento mio muchas gracias y de nuevo **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI** XD

Por cierto una disculpa por el capitulo anterior no me habia dado cuenta que se descacomodo lo lamento u.u

Agardecimientos ha n.n

**Ishiro Shizuka**: Natsume si que es fuerte, si Reborn tomo una desicion y va ser dura la responsabilidad pero todo tine una razon de ser una forma para llegar al final y Reborn hace su aparicion en elproximoepisodio wiii espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n

**hitomi62**: Si es tan confuso tener ha Natsume y ha Haru en acciòn, sipobre Yamamoto y másporlo que paso en este capitulo u.u Mokurotiene que aprender ciertas cosas jeje como vez no pudo salvar ha nadiepobre Tsuna murio u.u sobre elfinal estba bien para un punto de vista donde no habia olvidado importantes puentos jeje por que se te olvido Roman, que aparecio y otros 5 personajes, y la saber el por que Hibari y Mokurono podian derrotar ha Natsume y donde esta Reborn! pero la escena que decia tenia que aparecer por que seria un enfrentamiento Tsuna y Haru, pero recordemos que Haru no esta, esta solo Natsume porlo cual Natsume tiene un importante papel y tambien el titulo dicemuchas cosas y nodice nada jeje y hay otrios puntos los acercamientos que no estan descritos o las conversaciones que parecen sin sentido n.n espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Rikka Yamato**: Siii son dos Natsumes y una Haru, no los nuevos personajes aun no puden decir quienes son pero sooon muy importantes más adelante lo sabremos y esta pelea se acerca al final al igual que la historia, y lo del gatito tambien tiene explicación y más adelante lo sabremos, espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

**richiro sama**:La continuacion esta aqui Haru simpre es rara hasta para su disfraces jeje pero hay cosas que solamente con los siguientes capitulo lo podemos responser, pero aquinuetra Haru la que estaba con Yamamoto seevito ser mala, la asesino Natsume asi que no fue malano hizonada malo, espero te haya gustado elcapitulo n.n

**AgathaxB**: Mil gracias porlas felicitaciones, encerio me hace llorara pero de felicidad, esque mi cumple nunca son lo que me gustaria que fuera siempre inician muuuy mal XD por eso en la insitencia de esa frase jeje y a peticion tuya y como agradecimiento a tu felicitacion subi pronto el capitulo n.n espero te haya gustado n.n

**flora-chan**: he aqui el siguiente capitulo, te esperabas estos sucesos? espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

RyOuKa: siii no pierdas el detalle de tu pensamiento e intuicion, no lo se entre Haru y los Natsume es dificil decir quien es quien, y sobre Mokuro y Chrome si has leido el manga gracias ha una Maquiina de verde puede hacer mas solidas y reales sus ilusiones, pero en este caso de Natsume es otra cosa, pero Haru como infiltrada lo dudo dado que los dos Natsume atacaron de lleno y lo mismo hizo Haru asi que quien sabe jeje , espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

F.L.Y: y aun tienes la misma idea? Los gatosno los pierdad de vista sin duda son importantes porlagoestan con Natsume y espero que aciertes y te haya gustado el capitulo y hasta pronto n.n

**Trivia: **se dieron cuenta, ¿desde que capitulo entraron los dos Natsume? deja tu comentario tu respuesta

**Premio**: 1 one-shot de su pareja predilecta

**Resultado**: En el siguiente capitulo doy al ganador n.n


	14. Chapter 14 Remordimiento

Recuerden estos genialosopersonajes seon de** Akira Amano**

abajo dire el ganador dela trivia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14 REMORDIMIENTO<strong>

El frio podía calar los huesos, esa madrugada era especialmente fría, lo que la hiso levantarse para tocar su rostro, rastro de lágrimas podía sentir en sus mejillas, dio un leve suspiro, miro por la ventana, el sol aun no salía, miro hacia su derecha aun Tsuna aun dormía, sonrió tenuemente.

Con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido levanto el futon y lo acomodo en su lugar; y como si cual ladrón tratara se cambio, bajo las escaleras y cerro con cuidado la puerta principal, enseguida subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta tapar su boca; el frio era bastante, para ser las cuatro de la mañana, en cierta forma agradecía la usencia de Reborn, si hubiera estado la interrogaría y no quería eso.

Haru veía las calles desoladas, sonreía nostálgicamente, sin darse cuenta su camino la hizo ir por el parque, fue cuando escucho un horrible graznido, el cual provenía de un árbol lejano, un cuervo herido, sin pensarlo lo tomo y de su chaqueta tomo su pañuelo y lo rasgo, arreglando su ala y con el resto hizo un nido improvisado escondiéndolo en unos arbustos para que no le hicieran daño y se cubriera del frio.

Haru siguió con su camino, su estomago había gruñido; era norma,l salió de la casa de Tsuna sin decir adiós y sin provar bocadoalguno, solo Nana la vio salir perosin detenerla; lo bueno del lugar era que había muchas tiendas en la cual una de ellas entro y compro un poco de pan y leche para saciar el hambre, aun era temprano las cinco y media, se dejo caer en los asientos vacios mientras disfrutaba de su leche; forzadamente ya que al recordar todo lo sucedido, no le hacia gracia estar de ese modo tan deprimente; solo eran pequeños sorbos aun tenia en la cabeza muchas cosas y sin querer empezó a sollozar, tratando de evitar que el llanto se apoderara de ella.

Un maullido se escucho cercano; se levanto, había una caja con tres pequeños gatos al parecer uno de ellos era hembra, y sin pensarlo compartió su comida, veía como jugaban entre ellos, busco entre su chamarra tres listones a cada uno de ellos le puso uno, el color rosa para la gata, y los otros dos uno verde y uno rojo, y sin darse cuenta sonrió como hace mucho no lo había hecho.

-Son lindos ¿no?- escucho detrás de ella.

Al girar callo de pompas, sobándose su trasero, al ver quien le hablo vio una pequeña niña rubia, con dos hermosas coletas, sus ojos azules tan claros pero tan temibles, la cual llevaba consigo un vestido violeta muy ampón mientras sostenía una pelota roja.

-Me has asustado ¿que haces sola?-dijo Haru mientras se levantaba mientras los gatitos aun jugaban.

-Lo mismo que tu, espero el tren- sonrió angelicalmente.

-acaso has escapado de casa ¿Dónde esta tus padres?- interrogo inmediatamente.

-Oni-chan, mi padres murieron- dijo con pesadez la infante, mientras sonreía después –aquí estoy esperando ha alguien, y tu ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-interrogo la pequeña con cierto interés.

En un momento Haru se arrepintió de haber preguntado, y por el otro sonrió nerviosa ya que aun iba como Natsume, por si se encontraba ha alguien para evitar ha dar a conocer el plan de Reborn –Mi nombre es Yuta Natsume- dijo confiada y con una voz varonil y gentil, los gatos la miraron como analizando lo que escucharon y su aspecto.

-Y oni-chan y tu te vas o esperas ha alguien- cuestiono la pequeña mientras anunciaban la primera llegada del tren.

-Yo…- se quedo callada mientras veía al horizonte –voy a cortar mis lazos- sonrió, ante la pequeña confundida mientras se agachaba –y no te preocupes al parecer pronto vendrán por ti- sonrió, y sin esperarlo la pequeña le dio un dulce, casto y rápido beso robado.

-Ahora yo te robe tus penas- sonrió la niña, mientras daba la media vuelta alzando las manos y se despedía de Natsume mientras se desvanecía por la salida, dejando paralizada ha Haru.

.

.

.

-Te he preguntado que has hecho- gritaba Román mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia Natsume.

-simple acabe con el decimo Vongola- sonrió mientras veía la daga con la sangre aun escurriendo de ella desde su brazo; mientras la arrojaba hacia el techo donde estaba el punto deapoyo de la maquina, se alejo fue hacia el árbol mas cercano, acercándose ha Kyoko sin verla su mirada siempre fue hacia el suelo.

-aléjate de ella, si no tenemos al decimo Vongola las podemos tener ha ellas- grito enojado –además si te atreves a tocarlas la otra morirá- la furia gobernaba la voz de Román.

-te equivocas- desato la cuerda que ataba a Kyoko dejándola caer, pero ni una pesa se movió un milímetro –Había otra opción para que ellas dos vivieran- camino con Kyoko al estilo princesa –y esa es que muera el decimo vongola- soltó ha Kyoko junto ha Tsuna, retomo sus camino hacia Nana –pero no seria divertido, que ellas vivieran- la desato evitando la caída y sujetándola con delicadeza para dejarla junto a su hijo –Después de todo ¡YO!- enfatizo lo ultimo esperando que lo escucharan -mate al decimo vongola y hay que acabar con todos los vongola- sonrió tétricamente mientras probaba un poco de la sangre que habia aun en su muñeca.

-Detente- grito Román-mientras alzaba la mano como lo había hecho con Tsuna –No muevas ni un musculo- y veía ha Natsume sin bajar el brazo.

Natsume soltó una gran carcajada –tus ordenes no las sigo- movió de lado la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

El tiempo pareciera que se había quedado estático Reborn, Collonelo, Lal, Fong y Bianchi no movía ni un solo musculo entre ellos cinco se cubrían su espalda; las aves los habían llevado cerca del gimnasio, una vez que estaban todos no movieron ningún musculo, las aves se quedaron inmóviles no peleaban, solo no apartaban de ellos esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes.

-Reborn ahora que aremos kora- decía Collonelo si perder de vista a los varios enemigos.

-Esperemos, mientras no movamos ni un solo musculo al parecer no nos atacaran- decía calmadamente Reborn mientras analizaba una forma de acabar con sus enemigos.

-Ese es mi Reborn- se sonrojo Bianchi ante las palabras de su amado.

Lal no dijo nada, la realidad es que no estaba interesada en lo que pasaba con ellos; pero le preocupaba como se estaba viviendo la situación dentro de la escuela, hacia bastante tiempo que ni un ruido se escuchaba y no salía nadie lo que era un mal presentimiento.

-Reborn no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo- decía un poco desesperada Lal.

Todos sabían a lo que se refería, el problema radicaba en que si atacaban sin un plan, se multiplicarían las aves consiguiendo solamente debilitar y gastar sus fuerzas en balde, las nubes cubrieron a la luna quitando la poca visibilidad con las que contaban, en ese momento se escucho un dulce, afinado y largo silbido, haciendo que se pusieran en guardia todos, al terminar el silbido lo único que escucharon fue el aleteo, y fue como nuevamente la luna brillo dejando ver la ausencia de las criaturas y dejando ver unas cuantas plumas que se desvanecían en varios puntillos negros brillantes.

-Reborn lo han logrado- decía Bianchi relajada. Reborn no contesto, espero unos momentos.

-Reborn- llamo Collonelo.

-Lo se- lo miro, este asintió y corrieron hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

-si ganaron, por que aun no salen- grito Lal enojada siguiéndolos.

Al entrar se sorprendieron lo que vieron, Yamamoto estaba bañado en sangre su espada al lado, Mokuro recargado en la pared tratando de calmar su respiración y Hibari apoyado en la pared se veía que si daba un paso más caería.

Fong y Lal, fueron a revisarlos.

-Reborn, Yamamoto solo esta inconsciente sus heridas son solo superficiales…- se quedo callada un momento –Pero no me explico la cantidad de sangre en la que esta bañado- estaba confundida Lal, mientras acomodaba a Yamamoto.

-Mokuro y Hibari están bien- dijo Fong con calma –Mokuro solo tiene unas cotillas rotas y Hibari el tobillo lo tiene roto- tanto Hibari como Mokuro le lanzaban las manos para que evitara que los revisara.

-Ese maldito mocoso morirá Kufufu- rio Mokuro mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero volvía ha caer de un sentón.

-Ese herbívoro lo mordere hasta la muerte- intentaba ocultar el dolor por cada paso que daba.

-Haru- se escucho débilmente provenir de Yamamoto, mientras se cubría el rostro, Los arcobalenos se quedaron impactados, acaso les había revelado el secreto, todo lo que había hecho.

-Es verdad, ¿donde esta primavera? debiste salvarla- decía Mokuro, la había olvidado hasta ese momento –Nagi no me perdonaría si le pasa algo kufufu- rio amargadamente al recordar ha Chrome.

-Esa herbívora estaba en tus manos ¿donde esta?- no se movió Hibari ya que sentía como deber el proteger a toda la gente que vivía en Namimori.

Los arcobalenos no dijeron nada, no entendían nada, y les daba mala espina lo que hablaban los guardianes.

-Ella…- se le corto la voz ha Yamamoto –fue asesinada- Lloro en silencio, mientras se cubría el rostro –No logre salvarla- se apretó su camisa.

-¿Qué dices?- Lala estaba confundida, pero ahora entendía el porque de la sangre en la ropa de Yamamoto.

-Natsume mato a Haru- dijo finalmente Yamamoto, contándo la pelea que había vivido.

-Bianchi quédate con ellos- ordeno Reborn, ella solo asintio –Fong busca el cuerpo de Haru- dijo en voz débil –Collonelo, Lal y yo iremos a buscar a los demás- y con eso salió esperando que todo fuera una mala pasada.

Los tres arcobalenos corrieron buscando en cada aula a los guardianes.

-¿Qué piensas Reborn?- Pregunto Lal, mientras cerraba otra puerta tras de ellas.

-Desde cuando Haru fue sustituida… si me hubiera dado cuenta- se detuvo en seco Reborn.

-No tiene caso que te culpes Kora, sin duda el enemigo decidió aprovechar la integración de un nuevo miembro, para atacar- dijo desanimado Collonelo aun no podía creer que Haru estuviera muerta.

-Los encontré- grito Lal, haciendo que se dirigieran ambos a la sala de ciencia.

Gokudera estaba boca bajo inconsciente dejando ver varias quemaduras menores en su espalda, mientras Riohey estaba apoyado sobre un pequeño escalón que hay junto al escritorio, ambos solo estaba inconscientes, respiraban con normalidad, parecían bastantes agotados.

-Lal, Collonelo- llamo a los aludidos -Llévenlos con los demás yo me encargare debuscar ha Tsuna, Kyoko y ha Mama- decía decidido no espero una negativa o reproche solamente se marcho.

Reviso varias aulas sin éxito, hasta que por el pasillo vio a un gato de listón rojo.

-yo se donde esta lo que buscas- rio el pequeño felino alado desvaneciéndose en las sombras mientras maullaba, el sonido lo siguió hacia el jardín, de repente el sonido ceso y pudo visualizar una pequeña luz, al acercarse con sumo cuidado pudo ver lo que esperaba que fuea un simple sueño.

La luz era realmente tenue pero se podía ver y escuchar claramente como hablaban, más bien como discutían dos personas.

–Después de todo Yo mate al decimo vongola y hay que acabar con todos los vongola- sonrió tétricamente mientras probaba un poco de la sangre que habia aun en su muñeca.

Fue lo único que escucho, no siguió más la conversación y miro hacia un lado, estaba Nana y Kyoko inconscientes, lo que más le preocupo fue ver a su tonto alumno, no podía escuchar su respiración ni un movimiento arrítmico, ni una señal de vida, nada, volvió a ver a Natsume cuando rio.

-_el… de verdad los asesino_- sus pensamientos le traían viejos recuerdos donde había reído y había crecido su alumno junto a los demás y ahora todo estaba acabado-… solo hay una solución- oculto sus ojos, mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

Natsume se acerco demasiado ha Román, Natsume sonrió.

-Tu- Román estaba en shock -¿Por qué?- su pregunta quedo en el aire.

-todo acabo- sonrió Natsume, mientras lo apresaba recargando su rostro en el lado izquierdo de Román, estaba sincronizados sus corazones, uno sobre el otro.

El sonido de un solo y único disparo se escucho, Natsume no dejo de sonreír, pero su sonrisa era dulce y calmada, mientras Román su cara era de incredulidad, para después reponerla con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras caían.

-Nosotros ganamos- fueron sus ultimas palabras cuando callo al suelo, Natsume solo opto por cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro para caer sobre Román.

Todo el sufrimiento, estrés, convicciones y esperanzas habían acabado con un solo y único disparo, que había dado Reborn, haciendo que callera recargado en un árbol mientras cubría su rostro y ahogaba el llanto con su fedora.

.

.

.

-Todo acabo miau- decía el gato de listón rojo.

-seguimos la voluntad de Natsume-sama- Lloraba el gato de listón rosa, mientras se escuchaban debiles paso en el pasto.

.

.

.

Unos delicados golpes sonaron en la puerta de roble, espero a que le dieran la indicación para pasar.

-Adelantes- escucho del otro lado una voz de tono grave pero amable.

-Noveno esta listo su avión, cuando lo dese puede disponer de el- dijo una dulce voz femenina.

Timoteo se levanto y camino a un lado de la mujer seguido por dos hombres. Al ver que estaba sola en la oficina, se sentó en el gran sillón soltando un gran suspiro.

-bien creo que también es hora de irme- sonrió, abrió la ventana que estaba a su espalda donde había un azulejo, susurro algo y este emprendió el vuelo.

-despierta- se escucho un chasquido de dedos, la mujer parpadeo un par de veces.

-Haa esta ventana no debería estar abierta-la cerro, y sin mas salió dela habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mientras en las sombras se escuchaba una débil sonrisa femenina "_Diana regresa ha Japón_" se escuchaba en una delicada tonada.

.

.

.

-Reborn...Reborn...Reborn- escucho que lo llamaban débilmente -¿Por qué lloras?- se escucho agitada la voz.

Reborn lentamente abrió los ojos buscando la voz de quien lo llamaba, pensaba que estaba alucinando o delirando, ahí estaba hincado con cierta dificultad.

-Dame Tsuna- sin pensarlo corrió, lo tomo de los hombros lo miraba de arriba ha abajo –No estas muerto- dijo por inercia sorprendido.

-C… creo que no- toco todo su cuerpo no había ni un solo rasguño, había rastros de sangre pero ni una herida estaba tan confundido o más que Reborn –¿donde esta Natsume y el hombre de la mascara?-pregunto más serio Tsuna.

-Todo término-dijo Reborn mientras dejaba ver a Tsuna donde estaban los dos cuerpos.

Tsuna solo asintio, pero sonrió al ver ha Nana que lucia dormida, mientras Kyoko trataba de abrir los ojos recobrando la conciencia.

-Kyoko-chan- sonrió el ojos caramelo mientras ayudaba a ponerla en pie.

-Tsu-kun- sostuvo su cabeza como si una enorme punzada provocara dolor en su cabeza, parpadeo una par de veces, como recordando lo que había pasado –Tsu-kun tienes que detener ha Natsume- grito desesperada mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos.

-No, te preocupes Kyoko, el ha muerto- se sintió aliviado Reborn pero triste por que aun no les deba la noticia de la muerte de Haru.

-No no ¡NO!- grito desesperada soltando ha Tsuna como si quemara, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cien negando lo que había escuchado.

-Kyoko ¿estas bien?-intento reconfortar a la ojo mil.

Kyoko empezó ha hipar, mirando tristemente ha Tsuna, camino en cuatro patas hacia el –Tsu–kun el no puede morir…- trago saliva, para intentar hablar claramente –Natsume... es Haru- Lloro desconsoladamente mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, Tsuna quedo impactado por la revelación de Kyoko y Reborn confundido a lo que decía.

Sincronizados ambos voltearon a ver ha detalle y como si fuera una mala jugada del destino la peluca que alguna vez cubría su cabello castaño había desaparecido, plasmando solo una dulce sonrisa iluminada por la luna.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

><p>Antes que nada <strong>FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE! <strong> muchisismas felicidades aquesllos padres que estan con nosotros, que se han ido y nos ven desdeelcielo y a los que pronto lo seran un super abrazo.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS **a mis amados lectores un super abrazo n.n que selapasen excelente.

Haa como Creen ¿que acabe esto? por que les tengo la noticia **ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO **si pronto acabara ya lo venia avisando pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n

AGRADECIEMIENTOS ESPECIALES HA:

hitomi62: Espero que un pocose haya aclarado toda la situacion en el proximo capitulo sabremos quepasoen realidad, y aunque no tuvo gran detalle o pela Reborn si sera una gran carga, tu te imaginas cargar con la muerte de un ser querido cuando suponias que fue sustituido y no fue asi? espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo n.n

DarkinocensDLT: no soy tanmalao si y gracias -se sonroja- te esperas este desenlace? y si la aparicion deReborn fue sosa odebil yodiria que no fue mas tortura psicologica pero pronto lo sabran, espero que te haya encantado el capitulo y nos leemos en la proxima.

Ishiro Shinzuka: silo se pobre Yamamoto,perono lo dejaremos asì, y si tambien me dio risa lo que ya sabian Mokuro y Hibari jeje pero lo expresaste mejor que yo XD y ahora como vez la muerte de Haru? No Reborn, no es una batalla, era más un juego psicologisco y despues lo sabran y gracias porel hermoso Review eres lo mejor n.n espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la proxima n.n

Rikka Yamato: Haa cuantas vueltas y doy errones las lectura verdad, y si Yamamoto sufrio más pero pasara algo yo lo se, y no te preocupes pronto sabran como fue que Natsume era muy muy fuerte y este fueun pocomenos interesante pero tiene una razon de ser he dejadomuchas pistas n.n espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nosleemos pronto n.n

RyOuKa: Silo de Natsume y Haru aun no esta aclarado pero no pierdas de vista ha Kyoko ella dice más de lo que sabe, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la proxima.

F.L.Y: No te preocupes y tu relax,solono te atarees muchoeso podria causarte estres y seramalopara la salud, no entendi lo ultimo disculpa por eso, espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n y nos leemos la proxima.

AHORA SI LO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN... REDOBLES DE TAMBOR... TENEMOS DOS GANADORAS:

**1º lugar Hitomi62**

**2º lugar Ishiro Shinzuka**

Hitomi62 esa fue la respuesta más completa que haya visto en mi vida y es la correcta, los detalles de cuando aparecio, como aparecio y con quien estaban peleando me sorprendio FELICIDADES!**  
><strong>

Ishiro Shinzuka: y es la respuesta correscta efetivamente Natsume B fue quien secuetro ha Nana y tienes razon es mas calculador n.n

**Premios: **

**1º dos one-shots de su pareja o personaje favorito n.n **

**2º un one-shot de su pareja o personaje favorito n.n**

P.D no me pidan Yaoi soy mala escribiendolo, pero si lo piden hare mi mejor ezfuerso pero no garantizo nada jeje

**Pregunta de la semana ¿saben quien es Diana? **

Garacias por leer que tengas una hermoso fin de semana y EXITO!


	15. Chapter 15 verdad y consecuencia

Chan chan chan El penultimo capitulo recuerden estos genialosospersonajes son de** Akira Amano **

Por cierto Feliz cumpleaños ha quien cumple años y Feliz no cumpleaños ha quien no cumplaaños jeje n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 Verdad y Consecuencia<strong>

El llanto de Kyoko era opacado por las nubes las cueles cubrían la luna, que lentamente salía. Tsuna a penas se sostenía por los hombres de la ojo miel mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, mientras estaba perdida su mirada, aun intentando procesar lo que había escuchado hace solo unos segundos.

Reborn aun estaba confundido –_No Yamamoto la había visto morir… No Mokuro y Hibari habían visto ha Haru y ha Natsume al mismo tiempo… Haru ella nunca diría esas cosas de acabar con vongola_- sus pensamientos buscaban una explicación y no la encontraba, no había hasta que recordó, solo una fracción solo un segundo pero ahí estaba su respuesta –"lo se lo aprendí del mejor hitman del mundo*"- dijo en voz baja, esas fueran las palabras de Haru cuando se disfrazo como Natsume cuando llegaron ha Namimori, dio solo un pequeño paso hacia atrás, había sido engañado, había caído en un engaño y no se dio cuenta.

Kyoko levanto la vista, y se alejo lentamente Tsuna no la detuvo, aun si lo hiciera dudaba poder dar un paso, la ojo miel se acerco lentamente, tenia miedo de llegar hasta ahí y confirmar la muerte de Haru, confirmar que de verdad hizo lo que le dijo, y en parte la culpa le reprimía derramar una gota más de tristeza, y como pudo se acerco, ahí estaba solo Haru, únicamente inerte, como pudo se agacho, su rostro estaba frio por el contacto con el suelo, sintió su pecho oprimirse y fue cuando lo vio cuando lo noto, su pulso, su lenta pero frágil respiración –Haru, Haru- grito Kyoko con todas sus fuerzas –Aun respira Tsu-kun- Lloraba de felicidad, mientras la desvestía.

-Pero…- no termino de hablar Tsuna quien se había levantado y acercado a ver, pero al notar la acción de Kyoko desvió la vista un poco sonrojado, al notar la blanca piel de sus muslos -¿Qué estas haciendo Kyoko-chan?- se intrigo ante las acciones de su novia.

-Haru aun vive, y por lo que vi no sabias que era Natsume- desabrochaba su camisa –y de ser así igual nadie más lo sabe, y no permitiré que lo sepan- se detuvo en el ultimo botón y fue hacia Tsuna -Prométeme que no le dirás ha nadie que Haru era Natsume Tsu-kun Prométemelo- decía tan convencida Kyoko que el solo asintió, rompió la camisa que le quito ha Haru y la ato en una de sus muñecas la cual estaba herida por un gran corte, a un lado dejo una jeringa que llevaba, Kyoko se disponía a quitarse ella su sweater para cubrir su semi-desnudes pero fue cuando Reborn le dio su saco.

-Dame-Tsuna lleva ha Haru necesita ser atendida- le dio una orden no quito la vista de Kyoko –Después te alcanzaremos- ordeno Reborn – y no digas nada- Tsuna se acerco a Haru inconsciente la cual tenia una herida en su pecho del lado izquierdo y en su brazo derecho.

-Kyoko-chan vamos- dijo Tsuna cuando tomo a Haru.

-Tsu-kun en un rato más voy- sonrió la chica, fue cuando Tsuna comprendió que Reborn necesitaba hablar con ella, y de mala gana decidió irse o de lo contrario de verdad Haru moriría.

.

.

.

-Noveno pronto aterrizaremos en Namimori- hablo uno hombre con traje.

-No se preocupe llegaremos antes que ellos- dijo Coyote quien lo acompañaba.

-Por favor, trata de comunicarte con Reborn nuevamente- decía el actual jefe de la mafia quien apretaba su bastón y sentía que el tiempo se hacia más lento de lo normal –_Mi querido nieto que es lo que harás_- era su único pensamiento.

.

.

.

-Kyoko cuéntame todo- pidió amablemente Reborn.

Kyoko dio un largo suspiro y emprendió a contar su historia.

-_cuando al fin desperté me sentía aun cansada y agotada, estaba atada en un lugar obscuro, podía escuchar claramente dos voces la de Natsume y otro hombre que hablaban con otra persona sobre como corromper los anillos vongola mediante traición, pero solo les importaba uno el de Tsu-kun, al traicionar a Vongola los demás anillos lentamente serian inservibles, pero necesitaban la sangre de Tsu-kun también por eso necesitaban a una rehén, pero no seria suficiente dijo Natsume por lo que sugirió secuestrar también ha Nana, fue cuando llamaron a tres sombras más las cuales tenían de forma de gatos con alas y partieron de inmediato, aun estaba ahí esas tres personas planeando como dividirlos fue cuando uno de ellos dijo que necesitaban ha otra persona pero Hana y Chrome estaba vigiladas, y seria una perdida los niños, fue cuando lo único que pensé que agradecía que Haru no estaba pero recordé también como se fue y aun la ultima platica estaba segura que lloraba aunque lo negar, me imagine que nos estaría odiando en ese momento, fue cuando sentí las lagrimas resbalar y uno frio rose en mis labios, y sin más vi la figura de Haru, con una horrible sonrisa me tomo del mentón –No deberías estar despierta bruja, duerme- soltó una carcajada y sentí una bofetada y quede inconsciente de nuevo. _

-Así que Haru siempre estuvo con los enemigos- decía lamentándose Reborn.

-te equivocas- grito Kyoko –eso no era Haru-dijo mas despacio y continuo con su relato.

_Cuando desperté nuevamente estaba en el jardín, atada estaba mas consiente, fue cuando vi ha Natsume trayendo ha Nana, quería gritar pero estaba amordazada, quería saber el por que, pero antes de que atara ha nana uno de los gatos la miro._

_-Por que no nos has atacado miau- interrogo uno de los gatitos, mientras agachaba la cabeza –somos tus enemigos miau- dijo desesperado. _

_-Por la misma razón que ustedes no lo han hecho- dijo tranquilo Natsume mientras dejaba ha nana recargada –Podrías decirme que son y cuales son sus planes- pidió amablemente._

_Uno delos gatitos dio un paso enfrente –todo lo que pida Natsume-sama lo haremos, con convicción y verdad diremos lo que nos pide miau- hiso una reverencia._

_-No importa si es el o una parte nuestra voluntad es la de Natsume-sama miau- dijo otro gatito y se inclino nuevamente._

_-El agradecerle es solo poco, nosotros somos sombras creadas de un pequeño cuervo y de tres gatos destinados únicamente ha hacer la voluntad de Natsume-sama miau- y el ultimo gatito se inclino._

_-Explícame que es eso de las sombras y que quieres decir con una parte mía- pregunto Natsume._

_-quien nos creo fueron dos personas, aquella que se lleva los recueros, emociones y sentimientos para darle personalidad y aspecto; y aquel que domina las sombras la cual puede tomar dista forma, así el Natsume que esta con ellos solo tiene un fin cortar todos los lazos con vongola y sele dio una orden más que acabara con ellos mediante su aniquilación total, dándole el poder de pelear con sombras como sus aliados, cuando pelen con el no solo pelearan con Natsume, si no también tendrán a sus sombras contra ellos, prediciendo cada movimiento y ataque de su contrario, eso es el otro Natsume y el único quien lo puede detener es quien gobierna las sombras- dijo uno quien le dio la palabra ha otro gatito._

_-Para derrocar ha vongola, no sirve solo acabar con los guardianes, necesitan la sangre de sus miembros para corromper el anillo, y solo se corrompo mediante odio, culpa, resentimiento o traición ha Vongola no importa las circunstancias eso vasta para dar el primer golpe de la caída de Vongola- dijo un gatito más._

_-La trampa es simple traer consigo a la novia del actual decimo Vongola y a su mamá, atarla en este mecanismo el cual funciona solo únicamente para matar a una de ellas, cuando se tiene su objetivo quien es el decimo vongola, si el decide traicionar las dos se salvaran de lo contrario, ellas morirán, además de haber otra sombra creada por esta mujer- fue cuando señalo a Kyoko- una castaña, la usaran de señuelo para separa el grupo pero igual que Natsume-sama esta para aniquilar ha vongola no importa los medios- dijo otro gatito más._

_Natsume procesaba la información dada, tenia que actuar rápido o delo contrario su preciada familia moriría por confiar en la falsa Haru y enfrentarse ha un falso Natsume que tendrá su propia fuerza y la fuerza de con quien se enfrenta, -¿Cómo detengo a las sombras?- pregunto de inmediato Natsume._

_-Hay tres formas de detener ha las sombras creadas miau- dijo uno. _

_-Una de ellas es que cumpla su objetivo en ese momento se libraran tienen dos opciones desvanecerse por cumplir exitosamente su destino o tener personalidad propia para vivir su propia vida, serán libres dejaran de ser una sombra y la segunda es acabarla con llamas de última voluntad del sol o lluvia por su función acabando con ellas y desvaneciendo su existencia, la otra- callo el gatito de inmediato._

_-¿Cuál es la otra?- pidió Natsume ya que aun el no aprendía que tipo de llama tenia y no tenia tiempo, no podía tampoco permitir que llevara a cabo su objetivo. _

_-la ultima es que muera el usuario original, pero las sombras nunca lo permitirían hasta cumplir su objetivo, nosotros no podemos atacar a nuestro verdadero ser, no podemos lastimarlo y ellos lo único que pueden hacernos es dormir por un par de horas._

_Natsume escuchaba atentamente, no había opción –la muerte no seria dolorosa o si- sonrió antes sus palabras irónicamente – ¿y la maquina como la detengo?- pregunto. _

-solo pude ser detenida por quien la controla o por la muerte de a quien esta destinado tomar la decisión miau- dijo uno de los gatitos.

-Haa esto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza- se revolvió la cabellera haciendo que se callera la peluca.

-¿Es el verdadero rostro de Natsume-sama miau?- dijo uno de los gatitos.

-se parece al señuelo de la mujer miau- dijo otro.

-Shh es un secreto- dijo tranquilo Natsume acomodándose de nuevo la peluca, pero lo había visto claramente Natsume era Haru, –bien este es el plan tu- señalo a uno de los gatitos- tu y yo iremos ala enfermería por una jeringa y de ahí al laboratorio por unos químicos, para nuestro golpe final- sonrió Natsume –ustedes vallan con el falso Natsume y la falsa mujer, por lo que entendí Natsume se burlara un poco de ellos, así que concéntrense en la mujer no permitan que le haga ningún daño a los Guardianes y alarguen la pelea, yo intentare llegar lo más pronto, hay que neutralizar a los vongola, déjenlos solo inconsciente de ser necesario un poco heridos, al desasearnos de la mujer iremos por Natsume- explico.

-Por que no reunirlos a todos miau- dijo confundido un gatito. -

Por que si hacemos eso, Natsume tomaría control de todas las sombras y eso significaría nuestra derrota, hay que derrotar a mis amigos separadamente, y cuando dejemos ha Natsume inconsciente ustedes selo llevaran lejos, y solo uno de ustedes traerá consigo a alguien- susurro lo ultimo.

-¿pero que haremos con la maquina miau?- pregunto un gatito.

-Para eso serán los químicos, cuando todos estén inconsistentes el enemigo pensara que Natsume gano pero quien ira seré yo- sonrió Natsume –en ese momento espero tener algo afilado are creer que lo atravieso a Tsuna pero en realidad heriré mi brazo para que escurra la sangre, en ese momento aprovechare para inyectarle una sustancia el cual le parara el corazón tan solo unos minutos, los suficientes para confundir a la maquina y al enemigo y de ese modo liberarlas, cuando eso pase lo provocare para que me ataque- explicaba Natsume.

¿Pero si hace eso Natsume sama morirá en manos del enemigo miau?-objeto uno de ellos.

-No lo hará, para ese momento ya habrá llegado alguien que escuchara la farsa y acabara con ambos y de esa manera también acabaremos con la amenaza del falso Natsume- empezó ha atar a Nana, cuando se levanto vio Kyoko despierta –No te preocupes Kyoko, Haru los salvara ha todos- sonrió ante mi llanto –duerme un poco más- fue lo ultimo que escuche y la vi salir.

Termino de explicar Kyoko mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

.

.

.

-Natsume-sama muere miau- decía lentamente un gatito, mientras veía como se desvanecía.

-Hicimos la voluntad de Natsume-sama también, al fin pudimos agradecerle por protegernos del frio y darnos de comer y darnos amor miau- mientras miraba como su cuerpo se desvanecía en leves destellos.

Se escuchan pasos en el pasto –haa que desperdicio, por eso quería encargarme yo, no el inútil de Román, pero bueno adiós gatitos- se veía una blanca sonrisa.

-Gracias por dejar que hiciéramos la voluntad de Natsume-sama miau- decían los gatitos con una reverencia.

-claro claro- decía despreocupada la voz desapareciéndolos gatitos antes que Natsume –de verdad no se en que pensaba Román al hacer esto- se acerco al cuerpo semí-trasparente de Natsume, quien cambiaba al mismo tiempo levemente de apariencia.

.

.

.

Tsuna no dio explicación alguna, dejo a sus amigos y a los ex –arcobalenos en la escuela mientras volaba de modo híper hacia el hospital, con su amiga en brazos. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver ha Hana fuera del hospital.

-No te dejare pasar- levanto su mano –márchate ahora- sonó autoritaria. -Hana por favor déjame pasar, Haru esta herida- pedía Tsuna mientras sentía como pequeñas gotas de sangre de Haru escurrían poco a poco lentamente.

-Se que Haru es Natsume- desvió la mirada.

-si es por lo que hizo lo hablaremos depuse, debe haber una explicación, por favor Hana déjame pasar- pedía exasperado Tsuna.

-¡NO!- grito Hana – Por que se que se que Haru es Natsume llévatela, no entres- pedía desesperada –¡VETE, LARGO YA!- pedía con lagrimas Hana.

-no me moveré, Haru necesita ser atendida- decía Tsuna dando un paso hacia adelante, Hana lo tomo del brazo.

-¡QUE TE VALLAS TE DIGO!- grito tan fuerte Hana que las puertas se abrieron.

Tsuna no entendía, se negaba -_¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?-_ Eso es lo que venían ante sus pensamientos.

-Cuento tiempo decimo vongola- hablo Bermuda que como siempre venia acompañado por los demás miembros de Vendicare –Hemos venido por la mujer que traiciono a Vongola- señalo ha Haru quien la era sostenida por Tsuna –Acusada por traición a su familia, daños a sus camaradas e intento de asesinato al actual decimo vongola- señalo los delitos mientras se acercaban lentamente ha ellos.

-Te dije que te fueras- hipaba Hana, mientras veía que se acercaban lentamente a ellos.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA

*Esto lo dijo Haru en el segundo capitulo al final, incomodando a Reborn lo recuerdan.

* * *

><p>Se esperaban ¿algo asi?, como saldra de esta Haru Haa pobre de ella como me gusta hacerla sufrir XD en fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo n.n y perdonensi hay faltas ortografícas.<p>

Ahora ha contestar n.n

Hitomi62: gua tantas emociones en un capitulo no me lo esperaba, las reacciones tendran que esperar que paso en relidad ahora lo sabemos, ¿que va ha pasar ahora que es solo falta el ultimo capitulo? sabias de esa verdad, que sera de Haru si pasan tantas cosas que aun no se resuelven jeje los pemios estan publicados esperolos hayas disfrutado n.n y espero que hoy te encuentres mejor y no le hagas caso a la gripa es lopero no te deja hacer nada jeje nos leemos pronto n.n

Rikka Yamato: haa mime manda a callar mi hermanamamá jeje y hooo nadie sabe aun nada pobres guardianes que les espera en el ultimo capitulo y que tal te parecio el capitulo te lo esperabas lo imaginabas, espero te guste y nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo n.n

DarkinocensDLT: alparecer tu cuenta te adora por que me saliste desde el principio n.n encerio ya sabias por donde hiba la trama y dedujiste esto ultmo que escribi? genial y gracias por los alagos, y el final quien sabe como van las cosas Haru ira ha la carcel XD pero lee un premio que pidieron espero te guste n.n y nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo n.n

Ishiro Shizuka: y Me pegunto si superara lo de Haru ladejo vivir para que valla a la carcel jeje ahora sabemos toda la verdad todolo que tuvo que cargar la pobre Haru, y no hubo reacciones de los guardianes solo Reborn conoce la verdad hasta ahora y me tarde pero aqui esta el penultimo capitulo sobre la respuesta esta vez has fallado Diana hiso su primer aparicion en el capitulo 9, y sobre lospersonajes del capitulo 11 al fin sabremos quien son en el capitulo final, espero te haya encantado el capitulo y sobre tu premio esta enproceso espero subirlo mañanita en la tarde encerio me rompes la cabeza jeje nos leemos la proxima n.n

F.L.Y: no te preocupes sulepasar que se chiquen los celulares y mas el autocorrector nosabes como batalleo con el, espero te guste el penultimo capitulo n.n y disfrutes proximamente el ultimo, lindo fin de semana nos leemos pronto n.n

Guest: espero que abandones el anonimato y me permitas dedicarte mi agradecimiento personalmente por tu lectura n.n

Ririchiro Sama: Pero la revivi (?) eso ayuda si fuimala con Haru ylo sigo siendo pobre de ella, y no te preocupes me alegra verte de vuelta espero hayas disfrutado el penultimo capitulo n.n y nos leemos pronto.

Sin mas muchas gracias todos los letores por llegar hasta este punto ya estamos en la recta final El ultimo capitulo llegara la proxima semana, esta semana no hubo Ganadores, **D****iana hace su primera aparicion en elcapitulo 9. **Nos leemos en el **ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EXITO!**


	16. Chapter 16 fINAL UNA DULCE SONRISA

Hooola gente del mundo mundial xD quien esta frustada o enojada? una disculpa por la mega demora pero me embarque con otros proyectos y perdi tres veces el final asi que espero que no esperen mucho jeje XD en fin disfruen el final de esta historia como simpre espero les guste n.n

Como sugerencia **LEAN HASTA EL FINAL**

Recurden estos grandiosos personajes son de **Akira Amano**

Ahora sin mas demora, lloren griten matenme o desollenme lo que desean disfruten el final n.n

* * *

><p><strong>UNA DULCE SONRISA <strong>

El trinar de las aves se escuchaba, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado un día perfecto para estar a fuera para jugar y pasear, pero aún era muy temprano y todo el alumnado estaba en clases, esperando solo el sonido de la campana para terminar su tortura y ser libre e iniciar su fin de semana.

-Bien clase por hoy terminamos- el sonido de las plumas rasgando el papel se detuvo, era inusual que el profesor de historia terminara antes con su clase –como todas saben- se pasó hacia el frente con cierto tono de voz melancólica – hoy despedimos a una gran alumna, compañera y amiga- se detuvo su mirada en cierta alumna –señorita Miura te deseamos un buen viaje- sonrió cálidamente aquel profesor canoso que alguna vez la hizo querer dormir en clase, y acto seguido se escuchó una ronda de aplausos y la campana sonó.

-Todas de pie- pidió la representante de clase- saluden-y todas se inclinaron en agradecimiento.

Todas cada uno recogía lentamente sus cosas mientras se despedían calurosamente, algunas con lágrimas y otras con una enorme sonrisa de la castaña.

.

.

.

La campana sonó y cierta ojo miel guardaba sus cosas con cierta fuerza innecesaria, resonando la furia los dientes, esperando ser escuchada por cierto castaño el cual suspiro.

-Kyoko-chan- llamo débilmente Tsuna, y lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de odio y desepcion.

-Vamos decimo no se desanime- dijo cordial Gokudera, aunque por dentro se sentía desbastado, pero su deber como mano derecha era estar ahí para apoyarlo.

-Yamamoto- Llamo Tsuna al ver que terminaba de recoger sus cosas –¿Nos vamos juntos?- interrogo con algo de duda aun sabiendo la respuesta esperando que esta vez fuera diferente a la de una semana.

-Lo lamento Tsuna- sonrió tenuemente –Hoy tengo algo que hacer- desvió la mirada y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

-Pronto se les pasara- detrás del hablo Hana con una sonrisa comprensiva –además la decisión no estuvo en tus manos- sonó entre reconfortador y recriminatorio, saliendo del salón quien en la puerta la esperaba Riohey el cual sonrió a Tsuna y le dio una señal de ánimo, parecía más maduro de lo habitual.

Cuando los vio marchar su mente viejo hacia los sucesos que ocurrieron hace casi algunos días.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Noveno, espero que no valla a interferir- hablo bermuda preparándose para la resistencia que opusieran los vongola._

_-Es cosa contraria, te entregaremos al traidor- dijo tranquilamente._

_Tsuna y Hana se quedaron helados ante las palabras del noveno, era imposible lo que decía._

_-¡abuelo!- exclamo Tsuna en un estado de completa conmoción, y pasando nuevamente a su modo hiper y arrepintiéndose de haber entregado a Haru ha Oregano-No lo permitiré- paso enfrente del noveno para ir por Haru y evitar que se la llevaran._

_Tsuna no avanzó mas de unos cuantos pasos, ya que el Noveno golpeo a Tsuna en el estómago sacando todo el aire dejando caer a Tsuna de rodillas._

_-Abuelo, por favor- Pidió Tsuna tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-Mientras yo sea aun el líder de Vongola debes obedecer- hablo tranquilo posando su mano sobre su hombro –has comprendido- su mirada fue fría y directa._

_-entonces dejare de pertenecer a Vongola- se quitó los guantes y miro retando al noveno._

_-Serías un traidor- hablo calmadamente el noveno._

_-Lo seria- dijo con determinación Tsuna, mientras Hana solo era una espectadora del espectáculo que se acontecía_

_Mientras hablaban y se retaban con la mirada sin decir si o no, llegaron los demás y no comprendían la atmosfera pero sabían que debía estar callados._

_-entonces querido nieto dime si los abandonarías- señalo a sus amigos quienes recién habían llegado -para salvar a un traidora, una mujer que dijo ser tu amiga, que se disfrazó y los engaño, y les dijo que se llamaba Natsume, que lastimo a tus amigos, secuestro a tu madre, te hirió, esa joven llamada Haru aun asi la salvarías, dejando a tras a todos los que te han apoyado- dijo con calma pero cada palabra que había pronunciado le estaba pesando. _

_Tsuna miro a sus amigos quienes estaban al lado del abuelo, Kyoko solo agacho la cabeza, ya que aunque Haru no les deseaba hacer daño alguno la verdad era que si los engaño, y capturo ha Nana y sentía que no era su obligación al menos no en el momento aclarar la situación, Tsuna apretó los puños._

_-Tal vez tengas razón abuelo- dijo con una voz débil –Haru debió tener alguna razón- hablo tenuemente, paso la mirada por sus amigos y luego lo miro a el –Pero ella sigue siendo mi amiga, y por eso no permitiré que se la lleven- grito confiado en su resolución._

_-Calla Dame-Tsuna- Llego Reborn con su clásica patada –Ahora no eres nadie para contradecir al noveno, se fuerte conviértete en un líder digno y mas fuerte para que no pase de nuevo- oculto su mirada en su fedora –y solo acata la ordenes, confía- y miro a vindicare._

_Nadie dijo nada, y así como había dicho Reborn se permitió creer ciegamente en el Noveno._

_-Bien, no me opongo ha que se lleven al traidor de vongola consigo- Tsuna trago en seco –asi que por que no vienen conmigo- se fueron el._

_Tsuna aun seguia arrodillado sin decir ni una palabra todos esperaron con el, nadi se movia ni un musculo listos para cualquierorden que diera Tsuna, fue hasta que el sol volvia ha salir y el frio de la madrugada al fin hacia temblar un poco a los miembros de la decima generacion que se abrieron las puertas. _

_-Noveno, esto no se quedara así- dijo enfadado Bermuda -Un pasoen falso y esa chiquilla no volvera ha ver la luz- amenazo y tras el vindicare quien nodijo nada, mientraselNoveno y Oregano salian ha encaminarlos. _

_-abuelo- sono esperanzador Tsuna al ver que salian con lasmanos vacias. _

_-¿Haru esta bien?- pregunto Kyoko inmediatamente._

_-Ella estabien- dijo tranquilo. _

_-Vamos a verla- dijo inmediato Yamamoto quienos todo asintieron felices, mientras elabulo tenia una postura seria. _

_Todos corrian hacia la puerta, pero oregano fue más rapida y sin temor alguno apunto direto a la frente a Kyoko quien se quedo pasamda, mientraslosdemas se ponian en forma de defensapara atacar si fuera necesario. _

_-No muevas ni un musculo-dijo friamente oregano._

_-No te atrevas a puntarle- Riohey enfurecio y solto un golpe derecho Oregano lo esquivo tomo el antebrazo, dio una patada baja, lo derribo, le torcio el brazo que tomo y con su mano libre le apunto ha su nuca. _

_-Riohey- grito Hana lanzandose ha el para abrazarlo cubriendolo en una forma de proteccion. _

_-Abuelo!- grito Tsuna dirigiendose ha el. _

_-Aun son unos niños si experiencia- hablo el noveno -y mi querido nieto apartir de hoy no tendran ninguna relacion con Haru, no podran hablarle, relacionarse con ella ni acercarse voluntaiamente ni tu ni nadie- lo miro directo a los ojos._

_Tsuna apreto los puños -¿por que?- se apresuro a decir Kyoko. _

_Peroelnoveno no la miro, solo veia aTsuna directo a los ojos, tsuna solo bajo la cabeza -Si- dijo con una debil voz, pero todos laescucharon por el silencio que reino._

_-No- dijo exasperada Kyoko -Tsu-kun no!- NO, No, No- agito las manos mientras las lagrimas invadian sus ojos -No!- callo de rodillas -No ... no lo aceptare- levantola mirada más feroz que nunca- ¿por que debo dejar de ver a mi amiga?¿por que no deberia hablarle? es mi amiga!- grito convencida de que ella tenia razon. _

_-Kyoko-chan por favor- pedia Tsuna -solo obedece- mordio su labio en forma de rabia contenida. _

_-Tsu-kun- lo mirodesconcertada como si alguien desconocido le hablara, -me niego- se levanto y corrio hacia la puerta._

_-Lo lamento- fuelo ultimo que escuho perdiendola conciencia Kyoko- Yamamoto la tomo de la cintura,le acaba degolpear a tras de la nuca lo suficiente para dejarla inconciente, Riohey solo se quedopasmado nopodia ni moverse, le habian hecho daño a su hermana, pero Hana lo sestenia al igual que Oregano. _

_-Perdona sempai- se disculpo Yamamamoto -pero si nolo hacia Kyoko sufriria mas a delante- miro al noveno -si volvemos a ver ha Haru o hablar con ella...- hizo una pausa -Ellos vendran para llevarsela verdad- dijo triste y calculador Takeshi. _

_-Asi es-dijo serio y comprendiendo que si en ese momento Kyoko fuera aver ha Haru ella se culparia por alejarla y condenarla, eso calmo ha Riohey en parte. _

_-Pero eso no quiere decir que la mujer idiota nono hable- dijo perpicaz Gokudera. _

_-No lo hara- esta vez hablo Oregano soltando ha Riohey -Ella no los recordara, ni sabra quienes son, su viajealfuturo, la prueba de laprimera generacion, la lucha por los anillos, laprimera vez quela salvaste... todo lo olvidara gracias a una nueva droga, todolo que vivio sera sustituido por recuerdos falsos- guardo su arma Oregano. _

_Fin del Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

-Vamos Decimo se nos hara tarde- sonrio Gkudera mientras caminaba al lado.

.

.

.

-Encerio Haru te estrañaremos- decia un grupo de muchachas mientras sonreia la castaña.

-Haru tambien las extrañara desu- decia dulcemente.

-Haru!- Gritaron elnombre de la castaña una hermosa joven de cabello rosado.

-Onee-sama-Grito Haru hiz una reverencia en forma de despido ha sus amigas y corrio a su lado.

-Haru te has despedido de todas tus amigas- Sonriola muchacha.

-Si - afirmo la castaña.

Mientras caminaba veian el cielo azul, era tan tranquila Namimori en ese momento.

-Sabes- habo alfin la peli rosada -Me sorprendio que fuera a mi casa- lavolte ha ver -y mas con ese singular disfraz- rio un poco -mepreocupe cuando fui ha buscarte a tu casa aldia siguiente y una vecina tuya me dijo que tuviste un accidente- se puso seria la mujer -casi decapito a mi viejo por perderse y no llegar lo mas rapidoal hospital- dijo mientras recordaba la escena.

-Mi tio simpre es un despistado- rio Haru ahora con ella.

-Sabes una vecina me dijo que habia un muy buen restaurante que dices- señalo un pequeño negocio.

.

.

.

Yamamoto se dirigio enseguida a su casa aun tenia muchas cosas en mente y mas saber si Haru estaba bien, auqneu oregano le habia afirmado queestaba bien queria comprobarlo por el mismo pero silo hacia Haru estaria en peligro.

-Takeshi saldre un momento por favor cuida el negocio- sonrio el padre de takeshi mientras salia y cerraba la puerta tras el.

Takeshi suspuro, dio la vuelta mientras acomodaba los ingredientes, la puerta se oyo abrir.

-que se te olvido...- sus palabras se quedaron el el aire quien entraba era Haru con una joven de cabello rosado.

-Buenas tardes- sonrio Haru mientras se sentaba enfrente de el.

-Oye quenos recomiendas-hablo la peli rosada, sacando de ensueño ha Yamamoto.

-Onee-sama elmenu esta en esa tablillas- señalo Haru alas tablas colgadas detras de Yamamoto.

-Ha es verdad- rieron ambas, mintras Yamamoto sonrio tambien al ver que Haru realmente esta bien, y comprendio laspalabras del noveno nola podrian ver almenos voluntariamente pero habia casualidades como estas,y tal vez podrian iniciar de nuevo.

-El numero 5 es elmejor- hablo al fin Yamamoto.

-bien sirvenos dos- hablo la muchachapeli rosada, Yamamoto se puso a trabajar en ellos.

-Entonces esta segura de esto Haru- hablo la chica peli rosada.

-Haru esta segura, creo que es hora de que me valla con mis padres desu- sonrio la castaña -La razon de que mis padres no trabajen en america es por Haru- movio el vaso de agua que les habia ofresido previamente.

-Si pero vivir en america es muy apresurado, y aunque mis tios lo hayan aceptado...- guardo silencio.

-Haru estara bien, no le pasara nada y Haru vendra a visitarte muy seguido Ayame Neesama - sonrio la castaña.

Ayame suspiro, de verdad queria a su prima aunque no lo fueran de sangre; su madrasta era la hermana menor de la mamá de Haru y cuando sus padres se iban por algun curso,conferencia o simposio por su trabajo Ayame y su padre estaban al pendiente de ella aunque fuera por telefono.

-Oye Haru no hueleha quemado- giro Ayame y vio unpoco de humo salir de la parrilla.

.

.

.

El paso mas rapido de lo que se esperaria cualquiera.

-Bien Dame-Tsuna es hora de regrear- decia Reborn.

-Un poco más- pedia jadeante Tsunamientras su ropa lucia algo polvorienta.

-Decimo hay que descansar- sugirio Gokudera quien estaba sentado en las mismas condiciones que Tsuna.

-No, hay que entrenar un poco más, el sol aun no se oculta- dijoTsuna mientras entraba de nuevo a modo Hiper.

-Mañana tienes algo que hacer, junto conlos demas- dijo Reborn, Tsuna y Gokudera lo miraron algo extrañados -Mañana tu y todos iran ha recibir ha Dino al aeropuerto- dijo tranquilo.

-El puede venir solo, entrenemos un poco más- pidio Tsuna.

-Me alegra ver ese nuevo entusiasmo, pero el entrenamiento excesivo no te ayudara tambien tienes que descansar - dijo mientras daba una patada a su alumno -lo vez ya no puedes mantenerte en pie, y todos tiene que ir- siguio avanzando dejando quejandose a su alumno detras de el.

.

.

.

-Dina proque has sacrificado ha Roman- se esucho una dulcevoz infantiel -El era una de tus fieles sombras- se acerco alaluz dejando ver hauna hermosa niña rubia con dos coletas.

-vamos, no me digas que sientespenapor el- deci auna mujer de unos 35 años de cabello negro largo con un mechon rojo.

-Bien no lo extrañere, pero sacrificar una pieza tan valiosa- dijo algo confundida -para salvar a esa mocosa.

-eres muy joven para entender, perolagun dia lo haras a cambio obtube una mejor, asi que concentrate en tu nueva mision, te vere en america- sonrio Dina quien salio del automovil y entro al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Haru caminaba por un pequeño callejon un atajo a su casa, ya era un poco obscuro pero se le habia olvidado comprar algunas cosaspara su viaje, caminaba desprecoupadamente cuando dos sujetos de mala pinta y muy grandes se acercaban, causando un escalofrio a la pequeña Haru quien volteo y solo opto por cerra los ojos, mienmtras las nubes cubrian la luz de la luna, escucho varios quejidos haciendo que habriera los ojos.

Los dos dujetos estban tirados a un costado,las nubes dejaron nuevamente brillar a la luna.

-Hahi- grito sorprendida la castaña vio unos ojos grises que reflejaban cierto brillo delaluna, una mirada aflidala y una piel tersa y blanca.

El camino con paso firme con sus dos tonfas a un lado. Haru apreto sus compras contra su pecho.

-Herbivora- escucho pronunciar de su gelida voz.

-Kufufufu al parecer la alondra encontro algo divertido- ahora aparecia un nuevo sujeto -Aun tengo cuentas pendientes tambien- saco su tridente.

El primer hombre desvio la mirada hacia el otro hombre, ese momento fue cuando Haru se escabullo pero escuchaba claramente el choque de las armas metalicas.

.

.

.

El sol sutituyo a la luna y con su calor desperto a las animles y las plantas para anunciarles un nuevo dia.

las 12:00 pm anunciaba el reloj del Aeropuerto Tsuna esperaba la llegada de los demas junto ha Gokudera, Bianchi se habia quedado con I-pin y Lambo quienes desconocian hasta el momento toda la situacion.

Poco tiempo Llego Yamamoto, y depues Hana, Riohey y Kyoko quien parecia venir mas que forzada que por su propia voluntad.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala de vuelos internacionales en la espera de la llegada del vuelo de Dino, a todos se les hacia raro que tomara un vuelo comercial contando con aviones privados.

Tsuna supiro si bien Kyoko era su novia aun seguia enojada y no le dirigiala palabra en ningun momento.

-Kyoko-chan- intento hablar Tsuna bajando la mirada -Yode verdad lo siento- susurro pero habia sido escuchado por su novia desde ese dia violodebil que era aun al ver que su amiga habia tomado toda la responsabilidad que el nunca tubo el valor de tomar, ella salvo a su familia y elsolo se quedo viendo como la alejaban de ellos,por eso se habia propuesto entrenar para no permitir que sucediera de nuevo no permitiria que ninguno de sus amigos y aprecida familia tuviera que tomar la responsabilidad que ha el tenia de cuidarlo y protegerlos.

-No lo sientas- se voltio Kyoko dandole la cara la cual apretaba los manos en puños los cuales sus uñas se podian ver que se hacia daño ella misma, todos los presentes la miraban -Tambien es mi culpa!- empezo a llorar -Yo... yo- hipaba la joven, pensaba mucho en decir todo lo que sentia pero fue interrumpida, por unos grandes gritos que provenin del un lado de ellos.

-Haru mas vale que escribas!- escucharon gritar de una peli rosada con una cola de cabello la cual agitabala mano -Cuidate mucho Haru y mas vale que sigas sonriendo!- segui gritando llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

-No teolvides de nosotros!- grito el señor que estaba de allado que llevaba un traje negro y resurado algo inisual en el presente pero siendo que despediria a su querida sobrina no le quedaba otra.

Kyoko al escuchar el nombre volteo inmeditamente a la entrada de la sala delos vuelos internacionales, al igual que todos los demas fue cuando laobservaron como si volteara lentamente llevaba un lindo vestido blanco veraniego, con bordados de una tenues flores rosadas en el pecho elcualfinalizaba con una cinta roja atada a la citura, con unos zapatosabiertos de muy poco tacon y su cabello suelto el cualondeba porla vuelta que se habia dadopara miorara mejor ha quienes se habian ido a despedir de ella.

Solto la maleta y corrio al cordenq ue separaba de la sala de abordar.

-Haru estara bien!- grito la castaña -No se preocupen por Haru- tragao saliva - Haru partira ahora- grito mas sacando mormullos de los presentes -HARU NUNCALOS OLVIDARA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas -Asi que sigan sonriendo tambien- empezo a llorar -Hasta pronto!- alzo su mano derecha y la movio en señal de adios mientras sonreia ampliamente asi hasta perderse hasta la entradapara abordar el avion.

La peli rosada empezo ha llorar -ayame ya estas grande para estos espectaculos- dijo elhombre quien incendio un cigarrillo.

-tu que sabes vijo pervertido- se limpiaba las lagrimas que seguian saliendo -Nuestra unaca familia se acaba de ir-se suio elmoco tendido que caia de sus fosas nasales.

-Eres una tonta ella nunca te olvidara- apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza -Solo es un hasta pronto la volveremos ha ver- sonrio mientras revolvia su cabello., ambos se marcharon.

-Kyoko-chan- hablo Tsuna no habia pronunciado nadacolo la vieron irse.

-Haru se ira a america, ira a vivir con sus padres- hablo Yamamotomientras guardaba susmanos en las bolsas de su pantalon, todos lo miraron por lo que decia -Fue casualidad que me enterara, no sabia que se ira hoy- sepusoserio sin despegar la vista por donde se habia idola castaña.

-Esa mujer idiota simpre dandonos problemas hasta el final - dijo Gokuderamientras prendia su cigarro y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Haru estara bien... ¿verdad?- al fin hablo Kyoko.

-si- asintio Tsuna, mientras se acerco ha ella, entralazando su mano con la de ella chocando sus frentes y quedando sus ojos a la misma altura -Haru estara bien- la consolo sin dejarla de ver -Tal vez algun dia la volvamos a vercomo ahora- sonrio .

-Pero entonces hay que hacernos mas fuerte para no dejar que nos las revaten de nuevo- sonrio de vuelta Kyoko haciendo mas firme su agarre.

-Bien es hora de irnos- dijo Reborn.

-¿que y Dino?- pregunto Tsuna un pocomas relajado.

-Solo digamos que su vuelo cambio de rumbo- rio Reborn.

.

.

.

-Esto no es Japon!- grito Dino mientras estaba estaban sus maletas a un lado y unos pinguinos lo veian curioso ante las caras que hacian.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Si aunque no lo crean ese es el final, yo la verdad pensaba pensaba que vendicare se la llevara pero dije noo, Haru tiene otro futuro y asi fue jeje :D<p>

**Mil mil gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final encerio muchas muchas gracias n.n**

Hitomi 62: Ps der la reaccion de lo que se enteraron de como Haru habia sido Natsume no le di relevancia jeje pro que por que, por el hecho de que hiban ha perder ha Haru, asi que lo deje muy fura de contexto , en fin espero te gsute el final n.n

Rirychyo shama: haa la agonia para Haru acaba pro para la decima generacion solo comenzo jeje espero te haya gustado el final n.n

Ishiro Shizuka: Lo se el penultimo capitulo fuemejor que este pero en fin espero que te guste, si solo es una parte del final pero es final almenos de esto jeje, espero te hayagustado n.n

F.L.Y.: Siii Haru nunca traicionaria ha volgola pero aqui las consecuencias, en fin espero te haya gustado n.n

DarcknocensDTL: lo se el HibarixHaru te desepciono fue muuy poco XD y de hecho nada pero lo intente, espero te haya gustado se que elfinal fuemuuuy aguado para ser el final pero tenia que ser asi espeor hayas difrutado hasta el final esta historia n.n

Sayaneko-chan: cierto he dejado de lado esa historia espero pronto ponerme aldia con ella, en fin espero hayas difrutado esta historia y no aun no se define pero es pero te guste el final n.n

**QUISIERA DAR UN SUPER AGRADECIEMIENTO HA: **

**SPIDERCERDOYHARRYPOTTER**

**SHINAMI69**

**SAKURA TSUKIYOMI LEFEY**

**NEMURO3003**

**MATUPI-CHAN**

**MARIA1010**

**KMAYAKUMA**

**DIGIMONXEVER**

**DANIELADIVONGOLA**

**ALEGRA77**

**YUKINADIVONGOLA**

**YUKI-TSUKI-18**

**YAMI YUE07**

**VIANY PASTY**

**SAYANEKO-CHAN**

**ROCKIESLIZ**

**RIKKA YAMATO**

**REBORNXTSUNAV**

**NATASHAMAY**

**MINAMINERVA**

**MARLEN-SAMA**

**MAAYUCHIHAA**

**EMINA MEGPOID-116**

**ASAMI3**

**AOI BLACK**

**AKIRA RIDDLE**

**AGATHAXB**

**1827ALOUETTE6927**

**POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS n.n**

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidos le habla su capitan- se esucho por el altavoz -Espermos que el vuelo sea de su agrado en algunos minutos despegaremos, la aerolinea sakura agradece su preferencia- y los altavoces dejaron de retumbar.<p>

-Disculpe- hablo una cataña -mi asiento esta ocupado- se dirigio a una azapata.

-de verdad lo la mentamos al parecer hubo una confusion,pero por favor sigame tomara asiento en primera clase-la encamino hacia la sala mas adelante, lo primero que vio fueron asientos individuales en cada ventana un total de ocho cada uno se tela aterciopelada negra, con gran aplitud con cada entrada para su entretenimiento personal.

-De verdad Haru puede quedarse aqui- se quedo asombrada la castaña, la azapata asintio y le dirigio a su asiento, la azapata se fue cerrando tras ella la cortina dejando en silencio aquella area abrocho su cienturon y unos minutos despues despegaron.

Haru suspiro estaba sola en aquella area y la azapata no habia ni afrocer algun paretivo o bebida.

-Hola- esuchoc una voz infantil.

-Hahi- se sorprendio la castaña al ver una pequeña niña rubia enfrente de ella con dos coletas y un hermoso vestido rosado ampon -hola- dudho en contestar la castaña.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo la niñacon una dulce sonrisa.

-Haru ¿te conoce?- dijo algo dudosa.

-Lo has olvidado- hiso un mohin, haciendoque la castaña asintiera, y sonriola niña -Mejor así que tal si hacemos nuevos recurdos- la miro directo alos ojos -Bienvenida a tu nueva familia- dijo la niña mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la castaña.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>QUISIERA DAR UN SUPER MEGA AGRADECIMIENTO A: <strong>

**spidercerdoyharrypotter**

**matupi-chan**

**maria1010**

**kmayakuma**

**hitomi62**

**floraa-chan**

**digimonxever**

**danieladivongola**

**chica panquesito**

**alegra77**

**Yuki-Tsuki-18**

**Viany Pasty**

**Rikka Yamato**

**RebornXTsunaV**

**NATASHAMAY**

**Marlen-sama**

**MaayUchihaa**

**KuroShiroNeko-chan**

**Kei Tsukishima**

**Ishiro Shizuka**

**Emina Megpoid-116**

**DarckinocensDLT**

**Chokoreto Hime**

**Asami3**

**Aoi Black**

**Akira Riddle**

**AgathaxB**

**1827alouette6927**

**POR TENER ESTA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA ENCERIO MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS **

Si hay alguein que me falto mencionar discupen por eso, muchisisismas gracias a todos esos heroes sin cara que leen esta loca historia que llego a su final, sin ustedes la verdad no sabria hasta donde habia quedado esta historia mil gracias por estar conmigo en esta larga y confundida historia muchisisimas gracias n.n espero lernos pronto y **EXITO! n.n/**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Muchas gracias por su preferencia- decia las azafatas que daban la vienvenida a los pasajeros que vajaban de avion.

-Haruuu-chaan- escucho gritar desde un extremo.

Haru volteo y observo a una mujer de cabello castaño corto con un traje aperlado, la cualsonrei de la mano con uj hombre algo mayor su cabello ya mostraba los estragos de los años y una mirada cansada con un traje caqui elcual sonrei.

-Mamá,Papá- grito la castaña para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba, saltando y darles un gran abrazo.

-Haru los extraño- dijo la castaña mientras e undia en elpecho de su madre.

-Nosotros tambien acaricio su cabeza mientras la abrazaba y lloraba junto con ella.

-Hum hum- se esucho detras de ellos.

-Es verdad Haru dejame presentarte a mi nueva jefa- hablo su padre.

-Ella es Diana Discovendill, directora general del centro de investigacion- presento el profesor.

-Bienvenida pequeña Haru-dijo la mujerla cual llevaba suelto su largo cabello negro y sedoso sus lentes negros ocultaban su mirada, lucia una minifalda negra con una blusa con olones por el frente haciendo resaltar su pecho y escote, conunos hermosozaptos de alto tacon con una rosa de adorno al lado.

-Musho gusto desu- hizo una reverencia.

-Es verdad alguien mas vino a recibirte mi pequeña- dijo su madre, su padre se movio, dandole paso a una persona más.

Haru lo miro, se quedo si habla para despues sonreir y abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas -Natsume-nii- grito Haru.

-Mi pequeña y dulce hermanita no sabes cuanto te extrañe, y ahora estamos juntos es para simpre- sonrio coquetamente Natsume.

.

.

.

**FIN?**


End file.
